


Too Many Secrets

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: Too many, too much? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles and Derek were already dating way before Scott got bitten. This fic follows the show with some changes for sterek.</p><p>Sorry I couldn't think of a summary for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Moon

Stiles' father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and being the son of the Sheriff can sometimes give him leverage. One of them is being able to listen in on conversations from his dad about cases that the station is working on. Almost nothing goes unheard of for Stiles, and on a particular night he heard about a very interesting case. Well interesting for him and, possibly, his best friend Scott.

Any normal kid would just ignore it and go rest up for the first day back to school tomorrow, but Stiles is the type to always go head on when he hears something interesting. And drag his best friend into it too.

Even though there are some advantages to being the son of the Sheriff, there are also some disadvantages. Like being constantly watch by his dad and his dad's deputies, or the fact that everyone knows him as the Sheriff's son so wherever he goes, or buys, is reported back to his dad. Anyways, Stiles feels excited about the report that came in.

Stiles pulls out his phone to call Scott. " _This is Scott -_ " Stiles scoffs, shock that Scott didn't pick up. He tries again, " _This is -_ " "Rude!" He exclaimed and hangs up. He decides to pull up his messages instead.

**Dude I'm headed over to your place. You won't believe what I found out.** Stiles pressed send before going off to look for a flashlight. Once he found it, he grabs his keys and heads on out the door to his jeep. He didn't need to sneak out through his window like usual because his dad is already at work and won't return until late tonight.

Stiles hops into his jeep, and before he starts the car he checks his phone for any messages. Nothing. He sighs, he expected Scott to have check his phone and reply back but that's not what disappointed Stiles the most, Derek didn't even send him a text all day.

Derek is his boyfriend who he meet and started dating during the summer. Derek would always send him a text everyday, although it's mostly to say good morning or good night, but Stiles always smiles at the text nonetheless.

"It's probably nothing." Stiles told himself and pockets his phone, thinking that Derek is probably just busy.

Stiles pulls up to the curb of Scott's house. He exits out of his jeep, locking it, and looks up at Scott's window, seeing the lights are off. He checks his phone, still no messages. Stiles huffs a breath before climbing up to his friend's window, which turns out to be much more difficult than he first anticipated.

"Ugh, I need to work out more." He muttered to himself. "I've never notice this until now Scott but....man, your roof has like....vines and shit everywhere." And just as he said that, his foot slips on one of the vines.

The ride down was much faster than the climb up, and Stiles ends up hanging upside down. And then a scream startled him, having his own startled yell ripped out of him. Stiles calmed down when he notice that it was just Scott.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!?" His best friend exclaimed.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles answered, and that's when he notice what's in Scott's hands. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott took a second to look at the object before answering, "I thought you were a predator."

"A pred - tch - wha," Stiles wanted to laugh at that, "Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this." Stiles takes a breather, having a bit of trouble breathing upside down. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott asked, looking confused.

Stiles can feel blood rushing to his head. Oh-kay, I gotta get down. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." He answered before reaching up to his ankle, where he could feel the vines digging into, and free himself. He nails a landing, catching himself in a crouching position as he hears Scott asked, "A dead body?"

Stiles stands up, and tries to hold in the sarcasm when it comes to stupid questions, but fails. "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body." He said before jumping over the porch railing, Scott giving him room.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on." Scott said, feeling confuse. "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles smirks, "That's the best part." He lets it hang there for a second for added effect. "They only found half." He said excitedly, and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips when he says, "We're going."

****

The next morning at school.

"Okay let's see this thing." Stiles said, rocking on the balls of his feet as he eagerly looks at Scott's side. Scott had just told him that he got bitten by some wild animal in the woods after Stiles had gotten caught by his dad. And of course, being the person that Stiles is, he couldn't resist not seeing it. He just had to miss out on all the fun.

"Ooh!" Stiles said, seeing the huge bandage on Scott's left side.

"Yeah. Whoa." Scott said, flinching when Stiles brought his hand to touch it. Scott pulls down his shirt, and grabs his backpack. "It was too dark to see anything. But I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said as they walk their way up to the entrance.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked.

"Uh-huh."

"No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because, California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Stiles stated like a smartass, both stopping in front of the stairs of the entrance. "There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles said excitedly.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said with a tone of dread.

"Oh god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since D - uh - the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles quickly came up with when he saw Lydia walking in confidence with her friends. Hoping Scott didn't notice that he was about to say someone else's name. "Hey Lydia. You look - like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles trailed off as he watch her disappear into the building. He mentally sighs in relief, having averted a crisis.

****

"As you all know," Stiles heard his teacher as he sits at the back of the class, in first period. His head resting on his hand, tapping at his cheek, with his elbow resting on the table. He discreetly held his phone in his other hand, under his desk, somewhat listening to the teacher. "There was indeed a body found in the woods last night."

Stiles looks underneath his desk, turning on his phone. Waiting for a text message from Derek, but nothing. He sighs heavily, and looks back up at the teacher who had just turned around to face the class.

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

_Yeah yeah._ Stiles brushed him off, knowing that all the teachers do this every year. Mentally, he was discussing himself whether or not to text Derek instead of waiting for him to text first. It has been a few days since Derek last text him, despite Stiles sending him a few. They always text each other everyday, even when it was just one or two texts a day. Stiles didn't want to text first, thinking that it would make him come off as clingy.

_Screw it._ Stiles thought as he types up a text for Derek. **Are you alright? You haven't said anything in a while.** He purses his lips and frowned in frustration, waiting for a reply.

"Stilinski!"

Stiles jerks his head up, at the voice. "Huh?" He quickly shoves his phone into his pant's pocket, hoping his teacher didn't see it.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked in a suspecting tone with his arms crossed.

The whole room has their eyes on Stiles with curious gazes. Especially Scott, who has his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Uh, no." Stiles stumbled, clutching onto his phone.

"Good. If I catch you texting again, I will confiscate your phone."The teacher said with a serious gaze before turning to the board.

The class' gaze lingered for a second before turning to face their teacher, but Scott kept his eyes on him.

"Dude, who were you texting?" Scott whispered.

Stiles nervously taps on his desk when he says, "No one. Just checking my blog."

Scott just stares at him, studying him intensely. "Your heart picked up." He said in a monotone voice. "You lied."

Stiles was slightly taken off guard, not knowing how Scott knew he was lying. "Don't worry about it." He waved his best friend off, avoiding his gaze.

A few seconds later, he realize what Scott said. Stiles furrows his brows, turning his attention back to Scott. "Wait. What did you mean that my heart picked up?"

"I heard your heart beat." Scott answered in a low whisper.

Stiles looks at him in confusion and disgust. "What?"

Scott takes a quick glance around to make sure no one is paying them any attention. "I mean, I can actually hear your heart beating. Loud and clear."

"Like right now."

Scott nods.

"Can you hear anyone else's?" Stiles humors him, not believing Scott.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent." They heard their vice principal. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Scott had turned his attention to the new girl walking to the seat behind him.

Stiles watched him, Scott having a weird look on his face. He sees Scott pull out a pen, turning around to face the new girl and presenting the pen to her. Earning a smile and a thanks in return. Scott turns back around, and Stiles can totally see a big dopey grin on his best friend's face. _Well well well, Scotty._ Stiles thought with a smirk.

****

Now walking through the woods.

Stiles and Scott discuss how he was able to do great on the lacrosse field. Or how he's able to hear and smell things he shouldn't be able to. Scott thinking it has something to do with him being bitten, thinking that it's some kind of infection.

"You know what. I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said as he kept watch for any officers who might be paroling the area. The woods are technically private property, belonging to a family who lived in it, but it was taken back by the police force after it has been uninhibited for six years.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, stopping and facing Stiles with a worried expression.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked, on the verge to freaking out.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." Stiles tries to hold in his laugh and smile as he says, "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott looks at Stiles in confusion.

"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles howls, receiving a shove from Scott. Stiles just laughs in response. "You're the one to hear a wolf howling." He said, following Scott.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said, not finding any of this funny.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Stiles said playfully. He stops when he sees that Scott isn't into to it. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stops in his pace again, looking down on the ground. "No, I - I could have sworn this was it." He said gesturing to the spot on the ground. "I saw the body, the deer came running. And I dropped my inhaler." He said, crouching down, and running his hand through the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Stiles looks back up and around to check for any officers before he froze in his movements. His mouth gapes and his eyes widen. He was shock to see his boyfriend standing just a few feet away from them. Stiles slaps Scott on the shoulder to get his attention.

Scott stands up, and turns around to see the man in front of them.

Derek walks up to them with a serious expression, "What are you doing here?" He said in a commanding tone. His eyes focused on Stiles for a few seconds before locking on Scott. "Huh?" He stops a few short feet from them. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man." Stiles stumbled through his words, still in shock. "We didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but," Scott said, trying to stay calm, getting a weird feeling from the man in front of him. "Uh, forget it."

Derek looks back at Stiles before throwing something at Scott. It was the teen's inhaler. Said teen caught it as Derek shoved his hands back into his pockets, and walk off. His eyes never leaving Stiles before turning his back on them.

_What the hell is he doing here!?_ Stiles asked himself, the ends of his mouth dropping into a frown. His eyes following Derek's back as the man slowly disappear through the thick woods of the forest. His expression turns to one of confusion. _Why didn't he tell me he's in town?_

"Come on, I gotta get to work." Scott said, getting Stiles' attention.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said turning to Scott. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family." Stiles urged his friend to remember. "They all burned to death in a fire like six years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles sighs, looking back at the direction Derek walked off. I'm wondering that too.

****

The next day, Stiles overheard his dad about the fiber analysis that came back from the lab. The police had found animal hair on the body, from the woods, which was confirmed to have belong to a wolf. He tried to tell Scott but he wouldn't listen, stressing out about playing the first elimination.

During lacrosse, he watched Scott avoid every player on the field and make the goal. He was surprise and happy for his friend that he made the team, but he felt that something was off. Ever since Scott got bitten, he's been a bit weird.

When Stiles got home he immediately got into research, going through websites and books he got from the library. He read article after article, print pictures, anything that will help him get to the bottom of things going on with Scott. But another reason why he's doing this, is so he can get his mind off of Derek.

The man still hasn't text him. Even when Stiles send him a text last night, wanting to know why he didn't tell him that he's in town.

Stiles was so focus on his research that he jumped at the knock on the door. He also didn't notice how long he was into it until he realize that it's the next day. He hopes his dad didn't get a call from the school, since he obviously didn't go. He takes a moment to catch his breath before getting the door.

"Get in." He told Scott, closing the door once his best friend is inside.

Stiles starts to rant on about how he had spent all night researching, and that he had taken a lot of adderall. He continued on about wolves in packs, and how their howls is a signal to let the rest of the pack know their location. And when he mentions werewolves, Scott got a bit frustrated.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know that I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Stiles tries to stop him, and convince Scott that he's telling the truth. But it only made Scott more frustrated and angry. And when Stiles went for Scott's backpack, grabbing his phone to cancel the date, he was shoved up against the wall.

Stiles cringed and closed his eyes when he saw Scott pull back a fist, going for a punch, but it never came. Instead Scott knocks his computer chair over.

Scott takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry."

Stiles doesn't say anything.

Scott steps back, "I have to go get ready." He said before grabbing his things, and walking to the door. "I'm sorry."

Stiles sighs, "After all I did." He said, gesturing to the mess of research he did. He bends down to pick up his black leather chair, and notice the back of it has claw marks. He then hears his phone notifying him that he got a text.

Stiles turns around to his desk, and picks up his phone to read the message.

**I'm sorry.** It wasn't from Scott, but from Derek.

"No you're not." Stiles mumbled, feeling upset. He flops on his bed, laying on his stomach, and rests for a couple of minutes. It's quiet in his room, besides the birds chirping outside and the faint noises of people.

Stiles opens his eyes when he realize that Derek won't be texting him back. It's a rough time for Stiles right now, his best friend almost mauled him and his boyfriend is being all secretive. Stiles knows calling the man his boyfriend seems a bit pushy since they haven't spent much time together, Derek being in New York and all, but they text each other everyday.

The point is Derek came back to Beacon Hills and didn't even bother to call, let alone send a text, to Stiles. He knows that Derek is keeping something from him, Or at least he potentially could be. Stiles thought. Knowing that he won't be getting an answer text or call, Stiles decides to head to the woods. He grabs a sweater and his keys before heading on out.

****

"Derek!" Stiles shouted in the woods. He parked his jeep in an area where trees cover it from plain sight. He doesn't want anyone, especially his dad, to know that he's in the woods looking for Derek.

The sun is pretty low in the sky, signaling him that he should probably hurry it up before it would be too hard to find his way out. And before it's too late to stop Scott.

Stiles looks around when he spots the Hale house in the distance. He starts to jog up to the brunt house, thinking Derek would be there.

"Der- " Stiles quickly cuts himself off when he sees a police car park in front of the brunt house. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he hides behind a tree. He peeks around, seeing only one officer standing outside of the house. He waits for a couple of minutes before the officer finally goes back into his car and drive off.

Stiles sighs out in relief before standing up, and walking up to the house.

"Derek?" He called out again. Standing out in the open, in front of the house, searching for any signs of life. Nothing. "Derek!" He called out louder this time, crossing his arms. Starting to get annoyed.

A few seconds later, he sees the front door opening and out comes his boyfriend wearing a white t-shirt, dark jeans and the same black leather jacket.

"Stiles." Derek greeted with, his hands in his jacket's pockets. And standing on the porch a couple feet away from the teen.

"That's all you have to say!?" Stiles threw his arms up to the side, walking closer to the man.

"You're mad."

"Try pissed." The teen hissed at him. "Explain."

"Stiles I - "

"No." Stiles cuts him off, not letting him finish that sentence. "Don't try to defend yourself. Explain." He said as he marched up the stairs so they can look eye to eye. He cross his arms.

Derek parted his lips to say something, but the look Stiles is giving him stops him. The hard look Derek has on softens, "Laura."

Stiles flinched at the name and the sudden change of expression. He knows the 'Laura' that the man is talking about is his sister. Stiles brings his arms down, "What about her?" He hesitated. "Did something happened?"

Derek looks away and started down the steps. He jerk his head, indicating Stiles to follow.

Stiles follows Derek to the side of the house. They stop a few inches away in front of a mount of dirt.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"Laura's grave. I found her dead in the woods." Derek answered with a hint of sadness in his voice, obviously trying to hide how he feels. "She was cut in half."

Hearing those words, all of Stiles' anger drops. The teen walks closer to his boyfriend, setting his hand on Derek's forearm. "Derek, I'm so sorry."

Derek visibly flinched at the touch of the teen's hand.

Stiles slides his hand down to the man's wrist, "Derek...Why are you in town in the first place?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then try." Stiles urged him.

"I can't." Derek hesitated in saying.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, his anger starting to build up again.

"It's more complicated than you think, Stiles."

"Tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"I'm trying to protect you." Derek said in a low tone and a hard look. And Stiles could've sworn that he heard a growl in there somewhere.

"How are you protecting me when all you're doing is lying to me!?" Stiles said, getting more upset. He just wants some answers, and Derek is not giving them.

Derek growls at him, gripping the teen's right upper arm tightly. Stiles' heart starts to pick up in fear, not only at the sudden aggression but at the fact that Derek's eyes flashed blue.

"Derek stop. You're hurting me." Stiles said, cringing at the tight grip.

Derek lets go once he heard those words, and saw the hurt expression. He looks at the area he gripped at, "Are you - "

"No." Stiles' voice cracked as he takes a step back.

Derek felt a sharp pang. He reaches out to check if Stiles has a bruise, but the teen flinches and takes another step back. Derek notices the teen's heart beating fast out of fear, and instantly feels terrible. "I'm sorry." He said, lowering his hand. Hating the fact that not only did he scare someone he cares about but he also hurt them.

"Why did your eyes turned blue?" Stiles asked, taking Derek off guard. A shock expression shown on the man's face.

"They didn't - "

"Cut the crap Derek. I saw them change."

Derek stiffens, not knowing what to say.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Stiles blurts out.

Derek doesn't know how Stiles came to that answer. He opens his mouth, ready to tell the teen some sort of lie until he saw the look on Stiles' face. "Yes." He lets his eyes glow blue for a few seconds so Stiles wouldn't think that he's making fun of him.

Stiles gaped at the sight, and not believing that he's basically living every teen girl's dream. His boyfriend is a werewolf, Stiles really wants to laugh right about now, but he can't when this is a serious moment.

"So," Stile drew out, his body relaxing and heart calming down. "What Scott is, he's a werewolf too?" Derek nods, and that's when Stiles remembers. "And one that's about to turn at a party."

"What?" Derek said with that hard look again.

"Hey. I tried to stop him," Stiles said, raising his hands. "But he wouldn't listen."

Derek looks up at the sky, checking how much time they have left. The sun out of sight but there's still light in the sky. "Come on, there's still time."

****

Stiles rushed over to Scott's place. He had called Scott a few times but no answer. Stiles stops outside of his Scott's house, jumping out of his jeep. He runs inside, and up the stairs.

Stiles pounds at the door.

"Go away!" He heard Scott.

"Scott! It's me!" Stiles said, waiting for the door to open. When he hears a click, he tries to open the door, but Scott stops him from opening it any more than a few inches. "Let me in Scott, I can help!" He tries to push the door further but Scott isn't letting him.

"No!" Scott sound in pain and out of breath. "Listen, you have to find Allison."

''She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party." Stiles said, having seen Derek talk to her. "She's totally fine, alright?"

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in. We can try -"

"It's Derek!" Scott cuts him off, "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles stands there shocked. _No. No, he would never -_  "Scott." He said cautiously. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." He thought if he explain himself then Derek wouldn't be seen as the bad guy to Scott. But before he could even do that, Scott slams the door on him.

"Scott?" Stiles pounds at the door, then tries the knob but it's lock. "Scott! He isn't - Don't go after him! Scott!"

Stiles tries to tell him but it was useless, Scott's gone. "Shit." He cursed, taking out his phone to call Derek. "Derek! I followed Scott to his house and tried to explain but he jumped out his window, he's coming after you." Stiles said in such a rush that he took a deep breath.

" _Alright. I already dropped the girl off home, I'll handle Scott._ "

_It's Derek!_ Scott's words run through Stiles' mind. _He's the one that bit me! He's the one that killed the girl in the woods!_ Stiles shake the words out of his head. "Where are you? I'll -"

" _No, Stiles._ " Derek cuts him off. " _You'll get hurt, or worst killed, Scott doesn't have control. I'll handle him. Just go home, I'll let you know anything in the morning._ "

Stiles hesitated, "Alright. Bye."

" _Bye._ " Stiles heard before the call ended. As he drove home, Stiles help but think what Scott said.

****

The next morning, Stiles drives through the woods looking for Scott. Derek had texted him earlier. Stiles drives somewhat slow and careful so he wouldn't miss his best friend, if he really is still in the woods. He spots Scott up ahead, shirtless and holding onto his right arm. Stiles speeds up a bit.

Scott hears the car and knows that it's Stiles driving behind him. He stops in his tracks as Stiles slowly comes to a stop next to him. Scott opens the jeep's passenger door and climbs on in. Stiles gives him his jacket to cover up.

They drive in silent for a couple of minutes before Scott finally speaks up. "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said, a bit irritated. He didn't get much sleep last night, Scott's words about Derek being the one who killed Laura and bit Scott ran through his head.

"She probably hates me now." Scott slumps against the door, moping.

Stiles glance at his friend, "I doubt that." He sighed, trying to cheer Scott up. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf."

_Who definitely wasn't bitten by Derek, and who definitely didn't killed Laura._ Stiles told himself for the umpteenth time. He receive a look from Scott that said he didn't like what he heard. "Okay, bad idea." Stiles said, glancing back at Scott, and still sees the mopey look. "Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Stiles said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Scott huffs a laugh. Stiles smiles, glad that his best friend isn't too affected by the situation. They stay quiet for the rest of the ride home. Now that the whole full moon has pass, they don't have to worry about the blood lust anytime soon. Well that's what Stiles hopes for. And with all the free time Stiles has not practicing for lacrosse, since he isn't on first line, he could spend it with Derek. And hopefully get some answers.


	2. Second Chance

" _What do you mean we can't hang out?_ " Scott asked over the phone.

"I mean," Stiles emphasized, "I have other plans."

When Stiles took Scott home yesterday, Scott told him that he wanted to spend the day alone. Stiles understood the need for space since things aren't going to be the same anymore, so Stiles had left Scott alone to himself all day. And Stiles had also spend alone at home, fighting with himself that he can trust Derek.

" _What 'other plans'?_ " Scott asked suspiciously. " _Who else do you hang out with besides me? We've always hung out on the weekends._ "

"I do have other friends besides you, you know." Stiles said, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he puts on his shoes. He can't see it but he's pretty sure Scott is making a look at him.

" _Okay._ " Scott drew out. " _See you tomorrow then._ "

"Yeah, see'ya." Stiles said before hanging up. He grabs his keys and wallet before heading on out.

Stiles drives to a diner to grab some lunch for him and Derek, well lunch for Derek and breakfast for himself.

"Hey Stiles." The hostess greeted him. She's a friendly woman in her early twenties, blue eyes and blonde hair that goes pass down her shoulders.

"Hey Jess." Stiles greeted back.

"Came here to get lunch for you and your dad?" She asked.

"No. For me and a friend."

She raises a brow, knowing that Scott is sort of the only friend Stiles hangs out with. So hearing him say 'friend' instead of 'Scott' makes her suspicious.

"Are they really a friend?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Though he really hopes that no one finds out.

Jess pouts, "You're no fun. So, what will you and your friend have?" She asked, giving Stiles the menu to look through.

Stiles orders himself a meal of scrambled eggs, a few slices of toast, two bacon strip, two link sausages, and hash brown. Stiles practically drooled at the picture of the meal. And for Derek, he ordered a meat lover's omelette along with two water bottles. Once Stiles got his order and paid, he heads on out to his jeep.

Stiles drives his jeep towards the woods, and park in a secluded area. He exits out of the jeep, taking the lunches and water bottles before locking the vehicle, and heads further into the woods. He keeps track of his surroundings so he wouldn't get lost when going back to his jeep.

Stiles soon sees the house, and sighs in relief when he noticed that there are no officers in sight. Laura's camaro - which now belongs to Derek - is park right in front of the brunt house, signaling Stiles that the man is there.

"Derek!" Stiles called out, approaching the house.

The door opens, "Stiles?" He sees Derek wearing dark jeans, no shirt and covered in sweat.

Stiles blush, his heart picking up, seeing Derek like this for the first time. In real life. The teen isn't going to lie, he has dreamt of Derek being shirtless, and it doesn't even compare to the real life version. Stiles bites down the urge to actually throw himself at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

Stiles swallows down the lump, that was forming in his throat, before speaking up. "I brought lunch." He said, holding up the bag of take out before walking pass Derek to enter the house.

"I was working out." Derek said plainly.

"Yeah, well you can take a break." Stiles looks around the burnt house. "Where do you want to eat?"

Derek huffs a breath. "Back porch." He answered, taking a step up the stairs. "Just let me put on a shirt."

_Or you could just stay shirtless._ Stiles thought. "Okay." He said instead, watching Derek go upstairs, and noticing a tattoo on his back. _Right when I thought that he can't be any more hotter. Stiles thought. Wonder how long he's had that?_

Stiles turns around, and walks down the hall, towards a glass door with a metal frame. The glass is broken off of the frame so he carefully walks through it. He takes a seat on the porch, placing the lunch plates and water bottles next to him. He starts to dig into his own meal while he waits for Derek.

A minute later, Stiles hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Derek, now wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, stepping through the door. Derek picks up his food before sitting next to Stiles, their thighs brushing up against each other's.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Derek decides to speak up, "You're not mad?" He asked.

Stiles swallows his food before answering, not looking at Derek. "I'm still upset." He said bluntly.

A look of guilt flashes across Derek's face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to town?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek with upset eyes.

"I didn't want you to get involve. I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Stiles asked, furrowing his brows and tilting his head in a confuse gesture.

"An Alpha werewolf." Derek answered, then starts to tell Stiles why he came to town in the first place, what's going on, and how he found Laura dead in the woods.

_I knew it wasn't Derek._ Stiles thought. _I shouldn't have doubt him._ "I'm sorry about Laura." Stiles said, not really knowing what else to say.

They stayed quiet for another minute, And Stiles being Stiles, not being able to handle the silence too well, said the very next thing.

"You don't smile much, do you?"

Derek turns his attention back to Stiles, giving the teen a raise brow.

"I mean, even before coming back to Beacon Hills, you didn't smile at all back in New York. It's not that hard, you know." Stiles said before bringing his hands to his boyfriend's face.

Derek flinched in surprise.

Stiles touch both ends of Derek's mouth with his thumb, stretching them so they would curve up. His lips mirroring his boyfriend's.

Derek grabs Stiles' hands, slowly bring them down. He looks at the teen with an intense gaze, contemplating on what to do next.

Stiles' smile flattened at the sudden action, his heart starting to race from the man's gaze. Watching Derek's eyes trail away from his eyes to his lips, making the teen blush. Then on impulse Stiles licks his lips, the werewolf's eyes following the action before bringing his gaze back up.

Stiles felt his heart skip at the sudden eye contact, then realizes Derek leaning in, the man's eyes now back to his lips. Stiles starts to lean in, and slowly closes his eyes, heart still beating fast and loud. Not hearing anything but the thumping in his ears.

Their lips only mere inches from each other when a wind blows pass the house, making a piece of it fall.

Stiles jumps from the sudden noise, bumping into Derek's forehead. They break apart from the sudden movement, and rub at their foreheads. Derek didn't feel much pain since he's a werewolf, but Stiles is human so it definitely hurt for him.

Derek couldn't help the smile and laughter slipping out, not having something like that happen or feeling in a long time.

"See." Stiles said, rubbing his forehead. "It's not that hard, you're even laughing." He said with a fond smile, face flushing from embarrassment. _Smooth move, Stilinski._ Stiles thought, pouting. _Smooth move._

The next few hours with Derek, Stiles spends it asking questions about werewolves. Comparing the real deal with the myths and stories he read online and from books. When the sun starts to go down, Stiles realizes he should be heading home. He takes the empty take out cartons and bottles into the plastic bag, taking the trash with him to take care of. Stiles says goodbye to Derek before going to his jeep, and heading on home.

****

On Monday, after school, in the locker room where the players are getting ready for lacrosse practice. Stiles - wearing his lacrosse uniform and gloves - spots Scott standing in front of his locker. Looking bummed out.

"So," Stiles drew out. "Did you apologize to Allison?"

"Yeah." Despite the answer, Scott still seems worried. He hasn't moved to get ready, and is still staring blankly into space.

"Is she giving you a second chance or..." Stiles trailed off.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" Stiles said with a smile. "Alright, so everything's good."

"No."

Stiles heard when he turned away and walked a few steps. He comes back,"No?" He asked in confusion.

"Remember the hunters?" Scott asked, wearing an expression filled with horror. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?" Stiles questioned, taken back at the tidbit of info.

"Shot me."

"Allison's father?" Stiles asked, still confuse.

"With a crossbow." Scott said softly.

Stiles pause for a moment, staring into space. Having trouble wrapping around the idea of Allison's father being a hunter because there's no way Scott can attract that much trouble to himself. He does remember hearing Allison say that her father was a weapons seller though.

"Allison's father - "

"Yes! Her father!" Scott shouted, frustrated at him. Stiles looks around to see if anyone is paying attention, luckily no.

"Oh my god." Scott breathed out, starting to panic.

Stiles quickly steps up, "No, Scott. Snap back." He said, lightly slapping his friend's face to get him to focus. "You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?"

"No. N-no, I - I d-don't think so." Scott stumbled though his words.

"Does she know about him?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know." Scott looks at Stiles. "What if she does?" He whined, and groans. "This is gonna kill me, man."

They hear the whistle, and Stiles tries to get Scott to calm down and focus on lacrosse.

Outside, the coach announces for a one-on-one, and told Jackson to grab a long stick before going onto the field.

The players form a line, taking turns to get a goal pass Jackson. Scott didn't make it the first try, Jackson teasing him for it. Then Scott gets an earful of Coach, asking him if he can move faster than the Coach's dead grandmother.

Stiles watch Scott do a second attempt, charging towards Jackson like a bulldozer and knocking him down. He flinched, hearing Jackson groan in pain. Stiles flicks his eyes to Scott, seeing him go down to his knees. He runs to his friend's side while the others flock around Jackson.

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, crouching down next to his best friend.

"I can't control it, Stiles." Scott breathed out. "It's happening."

Stiles starts to panic because Scott shifting in the middle of the field, out in the open, in front of people would not go too well. He helps Scott up, and drags him off the field and towards the locker room. Stiles sees a figure in his peripheral vision. He turns his head slightly to see Derek standing at a distance.

_What is he doing here?_ Stiles asked himself as he drags Scott into the locker room.

"Come on, here we go." Stiles said as they enter the locker room. "You okay?" Scott stretches out his arm to lean against the wall. Stiles walks around to face him, seeing him not looking too good. "Scott, you okay?"

****

" _Get away from me!_ " Derek heard Scott roar at Stiles. He heads straight for the locker room, hearing Stiles' panic heart and the clanging of the lockers as the teen tries to avoid Scott.

Stiles has told Derek about his friendship with Scott, that they would always have each other's back and would never hurt the other. But now that Scott got bitten, Derek promised himself to keep a close eye on the teen to make sure he doesn't end up hurting Stiles.

Derek arrives just in time for Scott to try and jump on Stiles. He knocks the teen down, grabbing Scott's wrist and digging his claws into the skin. Trying to bring the teen back to his senses.

Scott screams out in pain.

"What are you doing!? You're hurting him!" Stiles yells at his boyfriend as he pushes himself off the wall. When Scott was about to attack him, Stiles had tried to get the fire extinguisher off the wall. But luckily for him Derek came just in time because he doubted that the fire extinguisher could have helped him fight off a werewolf.

"Pain is one of the things that can anchor a werewolf." Derek answered, letting go of Scott when he was sure that the teen was back in control.

Stiles goes to his friend's side.

"Stiles. What happened?" Scott asked, holding his right wrist.

Stiles turns to face Derek, wanting him to answer, but he was already gone. Really? He thought, and turns his attention back to Scott. "You tried to kill me."

He repeats what he had tried to tell Scott about the other night, how his anger and rage is a trigger. Stiles tells Scott that he can't play in Saturday's night game. They head for their lockers, and quickly get change before anyone can come in and get to Scott to ask him what happened out there.

While changing, Stiles text Derek to thank him for saving him from almost getting mauled.

****

A few hours later, Stiles is in his room, home alone since his dad has the night shift. Which bums him out because he had planned to visit and spend some time with Derek. But now he can't, his dad continuing the search for the still missing half of the body in the woods.

Stiles decides to go to his laptop, and open up a video chat with Scott. He isn't there yet, so Stiles decides to get a toy gun for his entrance. He glance back to see his computer screen showing that it's connecting. He dives back to his chair, holding up the toy gun and pulled the trigger when Scott pops up.

Scott chuckles. "What'd you find out?" He asked, talking about Jackson.

"Well, it's bad." Stiles answered, leaning closer to the screen. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

" _Because of me?_ " Scott asked, blaming himself.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles corrected lamely. He may not like the guy, scratch that, he hates the guy. But he is on first line, good at lacrosse, captain of the team, and usually wins them all the games.

" _But is he gonna play?_ " Scott asked hopefully.

"Well, they don't know yet." Stiles hears Scott sigh. "Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Stiles then notice something at the corner of the video chat.

" _What?_ " He heard Scott. Stiles answers back but the audio doesn't go through, Stupid connection. He decides to type his reply. **It looks like -** The last half of the sentence gets cut off, the connection going bad. Stiles retypes the last part, **someone's behind you.**

He sighs out in frustration when the video chat shuts down. He closes his laptop, hoping Scott would be fine on his own for now. Stiles takes his phone out to text Scott if he was alright before flopping onto the bed, laying on his back and pulling the comforter up, turning in for the night.

His phone beeps a couple of minutes later. Stiles reaches for it, and swipes at the screen.

**I'll always protect you. Goodnight Stiles.** It wasn't Scott but Derek who text him. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat at the text, and he can't help the smile forming on his lips as he text back a reply.

**Goodnight Der.**

Stiles reaches over for his charger to plug his phone in before placing it on his beside table. Closing his eyes, feeling content for the night.

****

A few days later at school, Stiles sees his dad talking to the principal. And as usual he was very curious to what they're saying, so he grabs Scott and demands him to use his hearing to listen in on the conversation.

Scott repeats the conversation, to which Stiles does not like what he heard.

_A curfew? Seriously?_ Stiles groans, hating the fact that he won't be spending as much time with Derek as he had hoped.

After school, Stiles receives a text from Scott stating that he might have found the other half of the body at the Hale house. Stiles' heart sank at the text, hoping Scott doesn't put the puzzle pieces together and do something that would get Derek arrested. Stiles speeds on over to Scott's place.

Once he arrived at Scott's, Stiles runs upstairs and barges right on in. Asking what, how, and where he found it.

Scott tells Stiles that he saw something buried at the side of Derek's house, and that it smelt of blood. He then tells Stiles that he needs to go to the morgue to check out the other half of the body to determine if the scent is the same.

_Shit._ Stiles thought, not liking where this is going.

They drive up to the hospital, and walk on in. Stiles wanted to go with Scott into the room where they keep the bodies, but Scott insisted on him to stay in the waiting room to keep a look out. Stiles sighs out an answer in frustration, hoping that the scent won't match.

Stiles turns around to the chairs, and see Lydia waiting by herself. _No harm in having mindless chatter, right?_ He thought. He walks on over and gives a small wave, "Hey Lydia." He said, taking the seat next to her.

"I came in, and saw you sitting here by yourself." Stiles starts up with, seeing her smile and twirling her hair. "So I thought 'what's the harm in talking' and..." He trails off, wondering if she's actually listening to him.

"Hold on, give me a second." Lydia said before taking her earphones out. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" She asked with a tilt of her head and that tone that tells you she is too popular to care.

_Really? Not even a sorry?_ Stiles mentally sighs. "No. Not really."

Lydia stands up when she sees Jackson coming back, and walks over to him. Leaving Stiles to himself.

Stiles looks away, so they wouldn't know that he was looking at them and listening into to their conversation. When they glance his way, Stiles quickly grabs the only thing that was near him to hide behind. He peeks over the packet to see if they noticed, and sees them kissing.

Stiles actually felt jealous because he and Derek haven't kissed yet, let alone gone out on an actual date. He knows why to the date, for obvious reasons, but he doesn't know why he and Derek haven't kissed yet. They did have a moment the other day at the burnt down Hale house, but nature apparently wanted to scare the crap out of him.

_Life is a cruel mistress._ He thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden, the packet was ripped out of his hand making him jump and curse. He calms down when he realizes it's Scott.

"The scent was the same." Scott said.

_Shit._ "You sure?" Stiles asked, hoping that Scott isn't.

"Yes. Which means we have proof that he killed the girl." Scott said, a bit too happy at the thought.

Stiles tries to think of something that can counter act what Scott just said, not wanting him to get closer to the answer. He could use it as evidence to arrest Derek. And no way am I letting that happen. Stiles thought.

"Are you really sure? What if someone planted it there?" Stiles asked, hoping to throw Scott off. "Think about it. Maybe the actual killer planted the body there, thinking if they found the body at Derek's place - Who no one really knows about, and who just arrived back to town by the way - then the police could just go after him while the actual killer gets away."

Scott looks at Stiles as if actually considering what he said might be the case. But he shakes his head, "No. It's definitely him, Stiles. He's a werewolf, and there are bite marks on the legs. _Bite_ marks."

Stiles sighs and rubs at his neck in frustration. I give up. "Okay." He said, throwing his arm down in defeat. "What do you have in mind?"

And from the look on Scott's face, Stiles regrets asking that question. "We're gonna need a shovel." Scott said.

_Please don't hate me for this, Derek._ Stiles thought as he follows Scott out of the hospital.

As much as Stiles really doesn't want to get Derek arrested, he has no choice. He can't refuse to help his friend, or else Scott would think that something is up. And Stiles doesn't want Scott to know that he's in a relationship with Derek because that would, one hundred percent, get the man in more trouble than he is now.

Stiles just hopes that the police finds some other evidence that would prove Derek's innocent. Stiles and Scott wait in the woods at a distance until Derek gets into his camaro and leaves. Most likely to the motel he's staying at. The apartment is sort of small and cheap, which doesn't matter because Derek had told Stiles that it's only temporary.

They walk to the pile of dirt, where Scott had smelt the scent of blood from. Stiles feels really bad for having to dig up Derek's sister. He wish he could have done a better job in talking Scott out of it.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said, stopping in front of the mount of dirt.

"Different how?" Stiles asked in confusion. The grave looks the same as it did when Derek showed him.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Scott said, stabbing the ground with the shovel.

They spend an hour digging, and they still haven't reach the body. "This is taking too long." Stiles commented, getting tired of this.

"Just keep going." Scott said, and judging by the tone of his voice, he's tired of it too.

"What if he comes back?" Stiles pointed out as he keeps on digging.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Scott said.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that." Stiles doesn't like the sound of that. "Which is?"

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah. That's a terrible plan." Stiles stated. _Because he's most likely to go after you than me._

Stiles then hears his shovel hit something. "Oh, stop, stop, stop." He rose his hand, stopping Scott from digging any further. They lay their shovels down, and crouch down to use their hands to clear off the dirt.

Once they cleared it off, they see a brown bag tied up with rope.

Stiles starts untying it, which is taking too long.

"Hurry." Scott said.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott said, having Stiles step aside. He was able to untie the knots quicker than Stiles, and open up the bag. They were taken by surprise, seeing a wolf instead of a girl.

_But Derek said he buried her here._ Stiles thought, feeling confuse. They decide to get out of there, but before they do they start to cover the hole back up. Stiles was glad that they don't have anything to go against Derek.

As they were filling up the hole they dug, Stiles notices something in the corner of his eye. A purple flower.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, noticing that Stiles stopped.

"You see that flower?" Stiles points at the direction of said plant.

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Stiles looks at Scott, not believing that he doesn't know what the hell wolfsbane is when he himself is a werewolf. "Seriously?"

"What?" Scott asked, getting irritated.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles walks up to the flower. He knows they should leave but he can't help being curious to why the flower is there. He bends down to grab at the plant, and starts pulling it by its roots which reveals to be tied to some rope.

Stiles continues on pulling it, noticing that the rope is much more longer than he thought. The rope goes around the grave a few times, creating a spiral. Stiles faintly sees it glow as he keeps on pulling.

_What the hell did you do to the grave, Derek?_ Stiles questioned. When he's about done, he hears Scott call out to him, looking down at the grave. Stiles goes to stand by his side, holding the rope he pulled out. "Holy - " He said, taken back to no longer seeing the wolf but Laura instead. _This is how Derek had to bury her?_ Stiles thought, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach, feeling sorry for his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess this means we have evidence now." Scott said.

_Shit._ Stiles cursed himself and his curiosity.

****

The next morning, Stiles and Scott, well mainly Scott, told the Sheriff what they came across last night. So now they're standing in front of Derek's house, Stiles watching his boyfriend get arrested.

Derek throws a glance towards him and Scott. First to Scott for a short time, giving him an angry expression. Then to Stiles, throwing him a look of betrayal.

_He's not even fighting it._ Stiles thought as he watch Derek be put into the back of the cop car.

Stiles takes slow careful steps while keeping an eye on his dad and the other officer before hurrying into the patrol car. He saw Scott shaking his head 'no', but didn't listen. Needing to explain himself to Derek. Stiles sits in the passenger seat, and look to the back seat with a guilty and sorry expression.

Derek glares at him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, honestly." Stiles explained, his hands gripping at the metal fence that separates them.

Derek's expression doesn't change one bit, and looks away. Which feels like a stab to the heart for the teen.

"You have to believe me." Stiles begged. "Scott - he found her body yesterday, said that he smelt blood. I tried to stop him, even tried to throw him off to buy some time so I can warn you." He explained, but Derek still won't look at him.

"I'm sorry, Der." Stiles said in a pained voice. "I really am."

"I know." Derek said, his expression softening.

Stiles release a breath in relief.

"Just make sure he doesn't play." That got Stiles' attention, no longer tearing up. "He'll listen to you." Derek said.

A small smile creeps up on Stiles' face, clear to the teen that Derek isn't that mad at him anymore. Stiles opens his mouth to assure Derek that he'll talk to Scott but before he could say anything, the door to the patrol car opens, and he feels a hand grip at the back of his shirt. Stiles sees that he's being pulled by his dad.

"There. Stand." His dad commanded, having them stand a couple feet away from the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles answered honestly.

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." His dad demanded.

"For the record Scott came across it." Stiles corrected. "We were looking for his inhaler." He said slowly, trying to come up with what to say next.

"Which he dropped when?" The Sheriff asked.

"The other night." Stiles answered truthfully.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes." He answered without thinking. "The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."

"Yes." Stiles then realize his mistake. "No. Oh, crap." He cursed, dropping his head.

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said, trying to talk his way out of trouble.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles scratches the back of his head thinking, "Um, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" He drew out in a questioning tone.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Stiles walks away, and takes a quick glance at the patrol car to see Derek smiling at him. Stiles knows that his boyfriend is laughing at how he got out of that conversation. Stiles blushes and returns the smile before joining Scott.

****

It's the end of the lacrosse game, they had just won. Stiles had failed to get Scott from not playing tonight's game, and was a nervous wreck during he game when he saw Scott start to lose a bit of control.

Stiles had stopped gnawing on his glove, and instead now wears a big smile on his face. Though he knows the victory was because Scott had wolfed out due to anger and jealousy from Allison cheering on for Jackson, while said guy was being a huge jerk during the game. But most of his excitement is due to the fact that his dad got a call from the station stating that Derek was release due to new founding evidence.

Stiles runs to the locker room - practically skipping out of joy - seeing Scott had run in there to cool off. When he got to the locker room, he catches Allison kissing Scott.

_Seriously, everyone but me. So unfair._ Stiles thought.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said before turning to leave. "Hi Stiles."

"Hey, yeah." Stiles said, waving to her as she leaves the locker room. He brings his attention to Scott who has the most goofy smile he has ever seen.

"I kissed her." Scott said, practically beaming with happiness.

"I saw." Stiles said, nodding.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too."

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

Stiles was glad to hear that, which makes him hesitate on telling Scott the news. Knowing that he is not going to like it.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said, giving his friend a slap on the shoulder before turning to rush out. But before he could escape, Scott grabs him.

"What?" Scott asked, furrowing his brows.

Stiles sighs, rubbing his neck. He didn't want to ruin his friend's little happiness he had going on. But Scott's his best friend, he's going to need to tell him eventually. So why not now?

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body you found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said the last part a bit too happily, but Scott didn't notice.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asked in a not so happy tone.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles hopes that the next information will convince Scott that Derek is not the killer. "My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister." Stiles was _really_ hoping that the information would convince Scott to stop going after Derek, but boy was he wrong. It just mad Scott pissed.


	3. First Date

After having told Scott the news about Derek being release out of jail, Stiles goes home with his dad. Once he got home, he took a quick shower, and changed into a night shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms before collapsing onto his bed, snuggling underneath his blanket.

Stiles plugs his phone into the charger and sends a quick text to Derek.

**Are you still mad from earlier?**

Stiles waited patiently for a reply. He did anything to pass the time. Counting the crack in his ceilings. Playing with the blanket. Anything. Then finally, after only an agonizing minute, he hears his message tone go off. He immediately grabs his phone, and opens up the message.

**No. Scott was the one who tried to put me in jail, not you.**

Stiles is glad that Derek isn't mad at him, not caring the fact that Derek just basically said that he's pissed at Scott. Then he receives another text.

**Did you stop him from playing?**

Stiles was hesitant on answering. **No.**

**What!?**

**I tried but he wouldn't listen!** Stiles quickly sends, then adds, **Dude can be stubborn.**

Stiles waits for Derek's reply. His other texts were immediate, but this one was taking awhile, so Stiles decides to send another.

**I'm sorry.** That seemed to have gained Derek's attention.

**Don't be. You're not at fault.**

Stiles sighs in relief, glad that Derek doesn't blame him. But he still feels guilty for helping Scott get him arrested. Then he remembers that his dad is taking the night shift at the station tomorrow.

**There's a river somewhere in the reserve, right?** Stiles sends the text, hoping that there is a river.

**Yeah. Why?**

Stiles quietly cheers to himself before replying. **I just though we should go out together. Like a date**. He blush once he pressed send, clinging to his pillow.

**What if we get caught?**

"That wasn't a 'no'." Stiles whispered to himself, smiling as he text his reply.

**That's why we're staying in the reserve.** Stiles sucks in a breath as he press send, hoping Derek would say yes. He close his eyes, too nervous to see the answer when it comes in.

When he hears his notification alarm, he could barely keep his eyes closed. But he was too nervous to take a look, so he takes a deep breath before reading the text.

**What should I bring?**

Stiles buries his face into his pillow, not being able to contain his smile at the success. _Finally. Our first actual date._

****

The next day, meaning Sunday, Stiles wakes up early to start on preparing for his picnic date with Derek. His dad already gone for an early shift. Stiles searches through closets for a basket, hoping that they still have one. He soon finds the old picnic basket that his parents used when he was a kid. It brought a smile on Stiles' face, remembering the good times with his mother before she died.

He cleans it up before heading into the kitchen, and setting it to the side. Stiles then takes out his mother's cook book, which she had bought online when he was six years old. She would mess around with the recipes that are written in the book, doing a bit of experimenting, and would write a side note or place a sticky note inside.

Stiles isn't a great cook like his mother was, but he's somewhat good. And since it's their real first date - not counting the times they hanged out together - Stiles wants it to be special. Or at least somewhat special. Stiles decides to make barbecue beef sandwiches, fruit salad, apple pie for dessert, and his all time favorite curly fries. Following the recipe and his mother's notes. It's been a long time that he baked a pie, the last time being when his mother was healthy.

Stiles jots down ingredients he'll need to make the food before grabbing his keys and wallet, and heading on out to the store.

Stiles comes back, about half an hour later, with a few bags of groceries, and sets them down on the kitchen counter. He starts on making the dough for the pie, which takes him longer than he thought it would, but it comes out pretty good for his first try in years. Then he starts working on the filling.

Stiles was too focus into making the pie that when he heard his phone ring, he nearly dropped the pan midway to the oven. He quickly places the pie into the oven, setting the timer, before answering his phone, putting it on speaker and sliding it to the side.

"Yeah?" Stiles called out as he continues making the food.

"Stiles?" He heard Scott.

"What's up, man?" Stiles answered, barely paying any attention.

" _We have to do something about Derek._ " He heard Scott said, which almost made him drop the beef for the sandwiches. Scott sounded angry, which could only mean bad things for Derek. But Stiles doesn't want anything bad to happen to his boyfriend.

"Uh, what?" Stiles sounded a bit too nervous than he thought he would.

But thankfully Scott didn't notice, or he just over looked it. " _He killed his sister, I know it, and we can't just let him get away with it! We -_ "

Stiles stays silent through Scott's rant as he turns on the stove, and then shape the beef. He's upset that Scott is thinking bad of Derek when he doesn't even know the whole story.

" _Stiles? Stiles!_ " Scott shouted.

Stiles was a bit distracted, cutting onions.

" _Are you even listening?_ "

Stiles says nothing, carefully choosing his words. "Scott." He finally said after a few seconds.

" _Dude, finally!_ " Scott exclaimed with a slightly irritated tone.

"Don't you feel bad for him though?" Stiles still feels bad about the whole thing.

" _What are you saying?_ " Scott asked as Stiles was placing the buns into the toaster oven.

"Remember when I told you about the Hale fire?" Stiles hears a grunt of agreement as he goes back to the beef. "Well, we just accused him of killing his last surviving family member. Think about it."

Stiles really wants Scott to think about it, and hopefully get it into his head that Derek isn't a bad person. And that he didn't kill Laura.

"Would you kill your mom?" Stiles really wants Scott to understand that Derek didn't do it. "She's the only family you have left. And _I_ wouldn't kill my dad."

Stiles hears silence, and he knows that he got Scott to think. " _Maybe you're right but -_ "

"I _am_ right, Scott!"

" _There's a possibility you're right._ " Scott emphasized. "B _ut those two things aren't the same. I would never do that! But Derek - he did, he killed her. He hid her body, which just screams out killer_."

"Or he buried her so she can be with the rest of their family." Stiles said while seasoning the beef.

" _I doubt that, Stiles_."

_Damn it._ Stiles cursed to himself, getting frustrated with Scott.

" _Stiles?_ "

_Did I say that out loud?_

" _You okay?_ "

"Uh, yeah. I just - ow!" Stiles exclaimed, a drop of hot oil splashed onto his arm. "Fu- I - I'm cooking right now. I ju- "

" _Wait. What? You cook?_ "

"Priorities, Scott!" Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes, "And yeah. Kind of. I use to cook with my mom. You know, before her health went bad."

" _Really?_ " Scott said with an interested tone. " _Maybe I can come over and try it._ "

Stiles purse his lips. He suck in a quick breath before answering, "I'm busy today, actually."

" _As if._ " Scott said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious Scott." Stiles said as he takes the buns out of the toaster oven.

Scott groans, " _Dude. Again?_ " Stiles hears Scott thrashing around. " _What's up with you? You suddenly having such a busy life now!_ "

Stiles ponders on that, thinking if he's really being that obvious. "Like I said before, I have other friends." He said while placing the meat on the bottom bun with cheese, following up with more ingredients.

" _No Stiles._ " Scott said.

Stiles purse his lips, wondering if Scott is catching on.

" _If it were 'other friends', we would still hang out._ "

Stiles stays silent, not knowing what to say to that, because it's true. Whenever either of them hang out with anyone else, they would still stick together.

" _Are you dating someone?_ " Scott asked.

Stiles can feel his heart beating fast. He just hopes that Scott can't hear it over the phone. "No, Scott! Wh-what makes you think that?"

" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that this is the second time you can't hang out with me?_ "

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but nothing.

" _And what kind of hang out is it that needs you to cook?_ " Scott questioned suspiciously.

"You know, I love to stay on the phone and chat but I gotta go. See'ya at school!" Stiles said in a rush before hanging up, not letting Scott respond.

Once Stiles finished up with the sandwiches, he starts making the fruit salad. After that he places everything into the basket, adding a couple bottles of water and cans of soda.

Stiles pulls up his messages to send Derek a text. **Done with the food, heading on over there soon.** "Shit my pie!" He remembered, dropping his phone on the counter before turning to the timer. It looked like it should have gone off awhile ago, but clearly the buzzer is broken. Stiles opens the oven, and sighs in relief when he sees that the pie didn't end up burnt. He turns off the oven, and quickly searches for an oven mitt.

Luckily the pie ended up perfectly gold and brown. Stiles place the pan onto the counter, so the pie can cool off. He then hears his phone go off, and dives for it, swiping the screen.

**Want me to pick you up?**

Stiles was taken back. Derek hasn't been close to him since Laura's death, if anything, he seems to be a bit more distant than before. When they first got together, it took awhile for Derek to get comfortable around Stiles, still being hung up on his family's death. But not just that, it was also their age difference. Derek can't get arrested for murder he didn't do, but he can get arrested for dating a minor.

**But someone could see us.** Stiles replied, feeling both nervous and excited. He doesn't want his boyfriend to end up in jail, but he does want Derek to pick him up. It would be just like an actual date.

His phone goes off. **Is that a no?**

**No! I'll be waiting.** Stiles replied quickly, feeling more excited than before.

Stiles leaves the basket and pie in the kitchen to continue on cooling, and goes upstairs to clean up. He takes a quick five minute shower, only rising off the sweat and flour from the pie and food. He goes to his room, with only a towel wrap around his waist, and starts to choose an outfit.

Ten minutes has gone by by now, and Stiles finally decided on an outfit. He's wearing a red hoodie (as a joke to Derek being a werewolf, Stiles bringing a picnic basket, and them going to the woods). The red hoodie is a bit thin and soft, most likely for spring wear but since it hugs and frames his torso so nicely, he doesn't care. But he does wear a long, light gray, sleeve shirt underneath. With a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black shoes to go with the pants.

Stiles soon hears the camaro in front of his house. He grabs his keys, and checks himself in the mirror one last time before rushing downstairs to the kitchen to pack up the pie. Grabbing the basket, he quickly goes outside and locks the door before jogging up to the camaro. Sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey." Stiles greeted, with an excited smile.

Derek doesn't say anything at first, eyeing the red hoodie. "You look great, _little red_." He commented teasingly.

Stiles blush, and laughs at the comment, happy that Derek got the joke.

Derek starts the car, and drives off towards the woods.

****

They arrive at the river in the reserve. Derek had parked his car at the Hale house, and from there they walked.

Derek straightens the blanket - that he brought along - placing it near the river, but not too close. Once the blanket was placed, Stiles sits down and place the basket on the side. He starts to unpack the food. Derek joins him on the blanket.

"My mom would bring us here sometimes." Derek said all of a sudden. "My siblings and I would play in the water, splashing each other in the face." He said with a fond smile, staring at the river.

Stiles doesn't know what to say, surprise at the fact that Derek just shared something personal. Derek has never actually talked about his family to Stiles before.

Stiles takes out the sandwiches, and hands one to Derek. "I made these myself." He said before pausing, thinking what to say next. "When I was little I would help my mom around the kitchen." Stiles said, deciding to share something about his family as well. "We would pretend to be chefs of a cooking show. My dad would watch us with a smile, and pretend to be the judge for us."

Stiles stares into space, smiling at the memory. He actually felt like crying, missing the times with his mom and his dad smiling all the time whenever they do their silly antics.

Now it was Derek's turn to be surprise, not knowing what to say. He knows that Stiles' mother had died due to an illness when Stiles was still a kid.

Derek takes a bite of the sandwich. "It's really good."

Stiles looks at Derek. "Really?"

"Yeah. You should be a chef." Derek said with a smile.

Stiles laughs at that. "You're joking, right?" He said before taking a bite of his own sandwich, Hmm. This is good. He thought as he takes another bite, surprise that the sandwiches he made turned out better than he had thought.

Stiles then notices that he's being watch by his boyfriend. "What?" He asked, blushing.

Derek chuckles, "Nothing. If you don't want to be a chef, then what do you want to be?"

Stiles shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

They spent the next few hours talking and eating. Derek suggesting career chooses to Stiles before the teen moves the topic to more personal matters, wanting him and Derek to know each other more.

Derek tells Stiles a bit about how he would be with his siblings when he was a kid. And how excited he was when he heard that he was going to have a little sister, Cora. He then talks about said sister, saying how annoying she was.

And Stiles, he tells Derek a bit about his mother, and how his family use to be. He also talks about Scott, and how they became friends. At first Derek wasn't too happy to be listening about Scott, but he softens up and starts to laugh at how gullible and dense Scott could be, and how the two would get into trouble together.

"And then my dad put us in separate cells, saying 'this is where misbehave boys go'." Stiles said with the best impression he can do of his dad. He was telling Derek the time when Scott and he were just kids, and got into a fight of whose favorite superhero can kick whose ass.

Derek laughs at the story, "Seriously, Stiles?"

"Hey, we were six." Stiles said before finishing up his first piece of pie. "Do you like the pie?"

Derek swallows before answering, "Yeah. It's really good." He takes his last bite, finishing off his third piece.

Stiles smiles like an idiot at that, really glad that Derek is enjoying himself. He wishes that he can see this side of Derek everyday. Then an idea pops into the teen's head that would make this date perfect. He sees Derek cutting another slice of pie. "How good is a werewolf's reflexes?" Stiles asked, gathering up some dirt. Well, actually it's more like mud because they're sitting near the river.

"Far better than - " Derek was cut off by dirt thrown to his face.

Stiles laughs, "You were saying!"

Derek places his plate down before wiping off the dirt from his face. "Very funny." He said with a straight face then starts to scoop up dirt with his other hand behind his back.

"Sorry. I thought you would - " It was Stiles' turn to be cut off by dirt thrown to his face.

Stiles wipes the dirt off to see Derek having a smug look on his face. "Oh. It's on." Stiles said before the dirt throwing battle commence.

They got to their feet, and start to scoop up mud near the river to throw at each other. Stiles was able to hit Derek at the rate of two out of the five times. And Derek was able to hit Stiles every single time.

Derek constantly throws one ball of dirt after another, so Stiles would be too busy trying to cover himself than to grab more mud.

Stiles takes backward steps into the river, unknowingly. His foot slips from the very muddy ground of the river, making him land into the water. Getting soaked.

"You alright?" Derek asked, stopping his throws.

"Ugh. Yeah, but now I'm soaked." Stiles answered, shaking his hands to get the mud off of them.

Derek chuckles. Which got him an angry look from his boyfriend.

"Oh shut it, and help me up." Stiles said, reaching his hand out.

Derek walks up to him, standing a step away from the river, and reaching his hand out to grab Stiles'.

Stiles takes his boyfriend's hand, and pulls him into the river with a smile. Making Derek land right next to him, both of them now soak to the bones. They couldn't help the laughter slipping out.

Derek carefully gets to his feet, "Really Stiles?" He said, giving said teen a hand.

"Hey. You made me trip into the river first. What comes around goes around." Stiles said, taking Derek's hand and getting to his feet.

Derek shakes his head at Stiles' words. "Well, we should pack up and get ourselves clean up now." He said.

They pack up the empty containers, utensils, and remaining slices of pie. Derek picks up the blanket and folds it in half a few times before they walk their way back to the camaro.

They walk through the woods in comfortable silence when Derek hears footsteps from a distance.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumps at the voice behind him, and turns around to see an officer. "H-hey, Deputy Gramm." He said nervously as he looks to his left to see Derek gone. He looks around, trying to find him but the man is nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing here?" The officer asked.

"Uh, just taking a walk." Stiles answered with shrug, hiding the basket behind his back.

"And the picnic basket?"

"Uh - "

"And why are you soak and cover in mud and dirt?"

"I came out here with friends." Stiles drew out. "We had a picnic together by the river, which I fell into. And we went our separate ways to go home." Stiles said, taking a quick look around. Trying to find Derek.

"Okay." The officer drew out, raising a questioning brow. "Well, you should get going, there's a curfew. It's dangerous out here, you know."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'll let your dad know you were here. Take care."

"Yeah. You too." Stiles said before quickly turning around to power walk away. He starts to slow his pace when he's sure that he's out of the officer's sight.

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

"Yeah?" Stiles jumps at Derek's voice behind him. He turns around to see Derek grinning, "So not funny." He said, giving his boyfriend a slap on the arm.

They continue their walk to the camaro. Derek suggested that Stiles should come over to his place to get clean up since if he takes the teen back home the way he is then people will start talking.

****

They soon arrive at the motel that Derek is staying in.

"I'll get you a change of clothes for you." Derek said once they step into the room he's staying in. "But you should take a shower to wash the dirt off, so you won't get sick." He points to the bathroom.

Stiles goes to the bathroom, feeling a bit nervous undressing and being in Derek's apartment. He shakes his head to clear his mind, _Come on. It's not like anything's going to happen._ And he knows nothing will. Derek had told him before that he had dated someone before Stiles, and that it was the biggest mistake he has ever made. Stiles doesn't know who Derek dated before or what happened, but he knows that Derek wants to take things slow.

Stiles takes a look around the bathroom. It's not small but it's not too big either. The shower and toilet are set next to each other on one side of the bathroom with half a wall separating them. And on the other side, across from the shower, is a sink. Long enough for it to have its own counter space. A mirror place above the sink, and a cabinet below the sink.

Stiles removes his clothes, and sets them on the floor by the door before stepping into the shower. The shower has a glass door, that blurs up anything in it, and a hand held shower head with multiple settings. He turns the shower on, turning the shower head setting to a power one to work the dirt off of his body.

A couple minutes later he hears the door being open, which made his heart start to race.

"I brought you a change of clothes and a towel." He hears Derek. "I'll leave them here by the sink."

"Th-thanks." Stiles said. He hears Derek leave the room, and close the door.

It takes Stiles thirty minutes to finally get clean. He turns off the water, and steps out of the shower. He grabs the towel that Derek left him, and dries himself off before putting on Derek's clothes. A plain black shirt, which is a bit baggy on him, and a pair of dark gray pajama bottoms that are a bit long for him. Stiles blush at a pair of boxers, which definitely belong to Derek, before slipping them on.

After he got dress, he walks out of the bathroom, and sees that Derek isn't in the room. _He must have gone to the laundromat down the street._ Stiles thought as he takes a seat on the bed, and starts to flick through channels on the motel's tv.

Five minutes later, Derek comes back to the motel, already cleaned up. He had changed into another pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

"How did you get clean when I was the one in the shower?" Stiles asked.

"I used the empty room next door." Derek answered.

"And how did you get in?"

Derek extract his claws by mean of an answer.

"Well that's one way of using them." Stiles commented.

They sit on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, watching a movie. Within an hour later Derek leaves to the laundromat again to put their clothes in the dryer. Then when he comes back they eat the rest of the pie, feeling hungry. Another hour pass, and Derek goes to get their clothes. He comes back, and hands Stiles his now clean clothes back.

"Thanks." Stiles said before going to the bathroom to change.

When he was putting on his jeans, he hears a knock at the door. "Stiles, Your dad's calling you." He heard Derek. Stiles zips up his pants before opening the door, and taking his phone from Derek.

"Dad?" Stiles answered the call.

" _Stiles, where are you?_ " His dad asked, sounding a little bit angry. "I _t's after curfew, and you have school tomorrow._ "

"Wait. You're home already?" Stiles asked in confusion, and pulls back his phone to check the time. **10:30pm.** _Shit._

" _Stiles, where are you? Your jeep is here so I'm guessing you're with someone._ " John said.

"Yeah. I'm at a friend's place."

" _Well, get home now or you're in big trouble._ "

"I'm on my way home right now."

" _Good. Be careful._ "

"I will." Stiles said before hanging up, and pocketing his phone. He grabs his keys, that were sitting on the bed, and put on his shoes. Derek doing the same since he heard what Stiles' dad said over the phone. They head on out.

****

Derek stops the camaro a block away from Stiles' house.

"I had a really great time, Derek." Stiles spoke up after a long silent ride.

"Me too." Derek said, smiling.

Stiles stays in the car for a few more seconds, as if waiting for something to happen but nothing. "Well, uh, see you later then." He said, opening the car door.

"Stiles." Derek called out before Stiles could take a step out of the car.

Stiles turns his head, "Yea- " He was cut off by Derek's lips on his. Stiles' eyes widen for a second before closing them and kissing back.

After a few seconds, Derek pulls away.

"Wow." Stiles breathed out. "We _really_ need to do _that_ a lot more."

Derek huffs a laugh. Stiles felt it on his lips since they're lips are only a mere couple inches away. And when Stiles realized what he just said, he blush bright red.

Derek notice how red the teen's cheeks are, showing how pale the teen is. And he can't help think how well they go with the teen's lips and red hoodie. Derek's heart skips a beat from how adorable and innocent Stiles looks at the very moment.

Derek leans in to Stiles' ear, "Yeah, we should." He smirks when he heard the teen's heart pick up in excitement. Derek pulls away then press their lips together.

Stiles can't believe that he's finally - after two long months since they started dating - making out with his boyfriend. And finally got his first kiss. _Seriously, best first date ever._ Stiles thought, wishing to just stay here and make out. But apparently someone else doesn't agree since he now hears his phone ringing. He wants to ignore it, he really does, but he recognizes the ringtone.

Stiles reluctantly pulls away, "Sorry, it's my dad." He said before pulling out his phone and answering the call.

" _Stiles, get your butt home now!_ " His dad shouted, which made Stiles pull his phone away from his ear.

"Dad, calm down. I'm almost home I swear, I'm just a block away now." Stiles said.

" _Well, if I don't see you walk through the door in the next five minutes, you're grounded._ " John said before hanging up.

Stiles sighs and pockets his phone, turning to Derek. "I gotta go. I had a really great time."

"Me too." Derek said before giving a quick kiss. "Bye Stiles."

"Bye Derek." Stiles said with the goofiest smile ever. He opens the car door and slides on out. He walks to the sidewalk, carrying the picnic basket in his right hand. Stiles power walks and watch Derek drive off ahead to make a u-turn.

Stiles walks the entire way home with a huge smile on his face, replaying the little make out session in his head.

"Where were you?"

Stiles jumps at the voice of his dad when he opened the door. He sees his dad standing in front of him, apparently waiting for his son's arrival, with his arms cross.

"I told you, I was at a friend's place." Stiles answered.

His dad raise a brow to that, not believing it at all.

Stiles yawns, "Well, I'm really tired. Good night Dad." He said and runs pass his dad, heading straight to his room before his dad can say anything.

Stiles place the basket on his desk, deciding to clean the containers and everything tomorrow morning. He changes into a baggy shirt and pajama bottoms before going to bed.

When he plugs his phone to the charger, he receives a text.

**Good night, Little Red.**

Stiles couldn't help the huge smile and giggle slipping out before sending a reply. **Sweet dreams, Big Bad Wolf.**


	4. Pack Mentality

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walk into the school, both having their lacrosse sticks with them. Scott was telling Stiles about the dream he had about Allison last night.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe." Scott said, trying to make sense of the dream. "I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles said, remembering his dreams about Derek. "Usually ends a little differently."

"A', I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. And 'B', never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott said the last sentence in disgust.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here - "

"No," Scott cuts him off. "I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles said in a tone that isn't much convincing. "Yeah, that's totally it." He admitted, and sees Scott bum out.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly." Stiles tried to cheer his friend up. "You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott gives Stiles a look.

Stiles was confuse for a second, wondering who Scott was talking about. Then he realizes who. "Who? Derek!?" He gives Scott a slap in the back of the head. "You forgetting the part where you got him tossed in jail?" Stiles knows that Derek has forgiven him for helping Scott at that, but he doesn't know about Derek forgiving Scott. And he highly doubts that.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real." Scott argued with.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened."

"I think it did." Stiles said, when they stepped outside to see the school bus cover in blood and claw marks. Police all over the scene, taking pictures. The back doors were forced open, as if it happened by some sort of monster.

****

When lunch started, they talk about the dream again, wondering what to do. Stiles sits across from Scott. During Mr Harris' class they witnessed a man being carried away on a stretcher, and now Scott is worried that he was responsible for the attack but can't remember anything about it. Scott then brings up about needing Derek to help learn control, and Stiles brings up the tossing him in jail part again.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott said.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles disagreed. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" They heard, seeing Lydia taking a seat to Scott's left.

"Uh, homework." Scott said.

"Yeah." Stiles said before leaning over to Scott and whisper out, "Why is she sitting next to us?" They then hear more people joining them, and see Allison taking the other seat next to Scott. Which answers Stiles's question.

Stiles feels a bit out of place, so use to being alone with Scott, able to talk and laugh without the eyes of judgement so close. Stiles gives the girl, sitting on his left, a smile, and received a roll of the eyes and a look away. He felt offended but ignored it, and turn to Danny, who's sitting on his right. Stiles gives him a smile and a nod, getting the same response.

"Get up." He heard Jackson.

Stiles mentally sighs, _Of course he would be here. Lydia and Danny are here, after all._

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy, who's sitting at the end of the table, asked.

 _Because he's his best friend?_ Stiles mentally answered, looking at the teen. _For whatever reason that a nice guy like Danny would be friends with an asshole like Jackson, is beyond me._

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied with.

 _Oh. Nice one Danny boy._ Stiles thought, and tries to hide his smirk. He sees the guy sigh, giving up his spot.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny said, bringing up the incident. "Probably a cougar."

Stiles decides to pull out his phone to search for information on the attack last night. He listens into the conversation as he types.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected knowingly. Usually Lydia pretends to be unintelligent, but Stiles knows that she's way smarter than anyone in this school. "Isn't it?" She asked with a fake unknowing tone.

"Who cares?" Jackson said obnoxiously. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles said, bringing his phone to the table for everyone to see a video report. "Check it out." He pressed play.

They all stay silent as they watch and listen to the reporter. " _The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition._ "

"I know this guy." Scott spoke up once the video ended.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

The tension was getting heavy now.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked, turning to Scott and Allison. "You said you and Scott - " She's then interrupted when a notification goes off, grabbing everyone's attention. They all turn to the direction it was in.

Stiles cringes when he realizes it was his phone, which is sitting on the table in front of him. All eyes on him. He purse his lips, as they glance from him to his phone.

"Who's..." Allison trails off as she turns her head, trying to get a better read off of his phone.

"Woah!" Stiles exclaimed, quickly snatching his phone before she could get a good view of it. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Allison said.

Stiles looks at his phone to see that he got a text from Derek while the others throw their attention back to Lydia as she continues what she was saying before. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, glad that nobody is curious about the text, even more relief in that Allison didn't get a clear read of the name.

**Big Bad: Hey. Had a great time yesterday, we should do it again.**

After texting Derek last night, Stiles had changed Derek's name on his contact list. It would have been trouble, and a bit embarrassing, if Stiles had to explain that to the others. Stiles bit his lip, trying to contain the smile that was forming. He glance at the others, making sure they weren't paying any attention to him, before sending a reply.

**Yeah we should. And next time try not to text me while I'm in school. You almost blew our cover!**

****

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles stated as he and Scott walk down the stairs of the hall.

After the whole conversation with Jackson about the group date, Scott just had to go and say that he's an 'amazing bowler'. But in reality, Scott is the worst.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott said.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of no where comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Scott said.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's 'hanging out', you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." _Not that there's anything wrong with Danny of course._ Stiles thought to himself.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said, getting off topic.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said, also getting off topic. Completely ignoring Scott. _I'm attractive, right? I mean, I have Derek. That must mean something._ "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" He directs the question to Scott, really wanting to know.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now," Scott said before checking the time on his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." He picks up the pace.

"Wait, Scott!" Stiles called out. "You didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - " He stops himself, knowing Scott isn't listening. "You didn't answer my question." He sighed.

****

Derek is at the Hale house, in his old room on the second floor. He hears a car coming into the reserve, towards the house. The car, which happens to be a patrol car, stops in front of the house. Derek looks through the broken window to see an officer talking into his radio.

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch." He heard the officer. "Did you want me to take a look inside?"

" _Unit 16, it's county property._ " Derek heard dispatch from the officer's radio. " _Order's to make sure it's vacant._ "

He sees that the officer really doesn't want to check the house. "I don't - I don't think anyone's home." The officer said.

Derek faintly hears footsteps coming to the house. He can tell by the person's scent that it's Scott.

" _For the love of god, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there._ " Dispatch commanded.

"Copy that." The officer answered. And Derek didn't like the sound of that.

Derek takes a step closer to the window, still staying in the shadows but letting the dog in the car see him. The dog starts to bark, scaring the officer.

"Don't do that!" The officer told the dog.

Derek makes his presence more known and dangerous to the dog, causing the animal to bark louder.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer said, running back into his car. And drives off.

"I know you can hear me." Derek heard Scott outside. "I need your help."

Derek steps away from the window, and heads on downstairs. He knew it was only a matter of time until Scott would come to him for help. He opens the door, and steps outside to face the teen.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested,"

 _Part? You're the main reason I was arrested._ Derek thought angrily.

"And that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night."

 _The driver._ Derek thought. Stiles had text him earlier what happened.

"I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott finished off.

"You think you attacked the driver." Derek pointed out.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes." Derek answered with a straight face.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott starts to sound more panicked.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." That just made Scott more in distress.

Derek mentally sighs. Stiles wouldn't want his best friend killing himself over something. He needs Scott to trust him and learn how to control the shift before anyone gets hurt. Or worst.

"Look," Derek said, getting the teen's attention. "I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked, not sounding too happy about it.

"You'll find out." Derek said. "But for now, I'm giving you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott questioned, not believing that's all he has to do. "Just - just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

Derek heard the teens heart. "No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." From what Stiles had told him, Scott wants to go out with an Argent. And Derek knows from his past that nothing good will come out of it.

****

Scott had went to Stiles, needing help to head over to the bus to really see if he did attack the driver. Stiles didn't understand how Scott's senses would help him remember, but he agreed nonetheless. So once it got real dark outside, Stiles drives them to the school to check the bus.

Stiles stops his jeep in front of the gate that's separating them from the school bus. He was about to climb it until Scott stops him, saying that someone needs to keep watch.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles argued, feeling that this is unfair.

"Because there's only two of us." Scott answered.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time." Stiles said, really wanting to be Batman most of the time.

Scott gives him a look, "Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." He said.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles genuinely asked.

"Just stay here." Scott said, tired of this conversation.

"Oh, my god! Fine." Stiles said, feeling defeated. He heads on back to his jeep, and waits for Scott there.

Stiles has no idea what Scott is doing besides just standing around in the bus. He soon notices a light coming from far behind the bus, most likely an officer since it is technically a crime scene. Stiles honks his horn to get Scott's attention, warning him that he needs to get the heck out of there. He sees Scott run then jumped over the fence, _Show off._

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scott yelled at him. Stiles turns his car, and speeds out of the school.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked, glancing at Scott while driving.

"Yeah, I was right there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine." Scott answered, trying to make sense of what he learned.

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine." Scott said, furrowing his brows. "It was Derek."

"It's not him." Stiles stated a bit too harsh and protective, getting a look from Scott. "I mean, if he did try to kill the guy, why would he help you remember?"

"That's what I don't get."

"Then it can't be Derek."

"No, it is. Stiles it's him, I just know it."

Stiles tightens his grip on the steering wheel, trying to think of something to get Scott to think this through. But he knows no matter what he says, it won't work, Scott's too convinced that Derek's a killer.

"Well, at least we know you didn't kill him, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that - "

"I can go out with Allison." Scott cuts Stiles off.

"I was gonna say, it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah." Scott said, sounding unsure. "That too."

_Jerk._

****

While Stiles and Scott were off getting Scott to remember what happened last night, Derek went out fill up the camaro on gas. As Derek was filling the tank, he sees a couple of cars driving into the gas station. He recognizes them, and sees Chris Argent along with a few of his hunters coming out of the vehicles.

Derek keeps one hand in his pocket, and the other on the pump as they surround him. He knows they're here for a reason, and it isn't so they can fill up on gas. He hears the soft beep, signalling that his car is filled up. He takes the pump out before screwing the cap back on.

"Nice ride." Chris commented, approaching him. "Black cars, though." He taps the hood. "Very hard to keep clean." He rubbed the hood before pulling his hand back.

Derek stays silent.

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Chris said as he turns around, grabbing the wash sponge for windshields. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?"

Derek still doesn't say anything. Just watching Chris leave smudges on the windshield, and only wiping half of it.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days." Chris said, finishing up before turning to face Derek. "Do you?"

Derek clench his hands into fists, biting back the urge to actually kill the man. Hating the fact that a member of a family of hunters, who killed his family, dares to bring them up. Derek can feel his claws coming out as he tightens his fist so hard he can hear his knuckles crack.  _Stiles._ He thought, trying to calm himself. An image of Stiles laughing and smiling, from their date, pops into his head. The image helps him calm down a bit, feeling his claws retracting.

"There we go." Chris said. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He said before turning away.

Derek knows he shouldn't say anything but, "You forgot to check the oil."

When Chris stopped, Derek knew he should have kept his mouth shut. But thinking about Stiles made him think about the teen's snarky comments, apparently they rubbed off on him.

Chris turns around. "Check the man's oil." He gestured to one of his men.

The hunter pushes himself off of the car he was leaning against. Derek sees the man walk towards the camaro, and doesn't flinch when the man raise his arm to smash the window. Derek knew they would do something like that, but it still angers him. He feels his claws coming out again.

"Looks good to me." The hunter said before walking off.

"Drive safely." Chris said to Derek before going back to his car. His men doing the same.

Chris opens his car door but before he sits in, he peaks over to Derek. "I'd keep an eye on that jail bait boyfriend of yours." He called out. "Before he gets hurt. Or worse." He warned before getting into his car and driving off.

Derek clench his fist, breathing heavily through his nose. He knows his eyes are glowing. He feels his claws coming through, wanting to go after them, and kill them for mentioning Stiles.

_"So the years of reported animal attacks weren't really 'animal' attacks. Were they?" Stiles asked, as they sat on the back porch._

_"No. But it wasn't my family who did it. There would be other werewolves coming to this town. We call them omegas, if they were alone." Derek explained._

_"So your family never..." Stiles trails off._

_"My mother would always tell us that we're predators but we don't have to be killers."_

Derek clams down at the memory of when he and Stiles had lunch together at the Hale house. He can feel his claws retracting, and his eyes turning to their normal color. He gets into his car and drives off.

****

"Derek! I know you're here!"

Derek heard Scott shouting from inside the Hale house. Derek had went to the hospital for answers but instead he had gotten an apology from the driver before he died. Derek doesn't know how the man knew him or what he was sorry for.

"I know what you did!" Scott shouted.

"I didn't do anything." Derek was getting tired of Scott accusing him of things he didn't do.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

Now Derek is starting to get angry. "My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." He hates that Scott is talking like he knows everything when in fact he barely knows one side of the story. He hates that Scott would even think he'd kill his last living family member.

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces!" Derek shouted with anger "Being used as bait to catch me!"

"I think you killed them both." Scott said. Derek can hear the teen walk up the stairs. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff."

When Scott made it to the top of the second floor, Derek charges at the teen, and sends him tumbling down the stairs. A small comment from Stiles was always in his mind, whenever he's around Scott. _"He's my best friend. And I would really like it if you didn't hurt him."_

Derek knows Stiles doesn't want him to hurt Scott, but he hates that Scott won't listen to what's really going on. Too focus on the Argent girl.

****

After Stiles had told Scott about the driver succumbing to his wounds, Scott bolted out. Saying that Derek killed the driver. Stiles drove home after that. Stiles had sent a text to Derek, warning him that Scott might be coming for him. He also asked Derek if he knew anything about the driver.

Now, Stiles is in his room on his laptop doing some research on werewolves, while waiting for Derek's reply. He checks the time on his laptop, **10:15pm.** Stiles sighs and clicks to an article about wolfsbane on how they can be use. He only stares at the screen, thinking about what Scott said when they checked out the bus.

_"I saw eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."_

Stiles shakes his head, No. It wasn't Derek. He would never. He - Stiles was cut off from his thoughts when he hears his notification alarm. He quickly grabs his phone, hoping it's from Derek. He swipes the screen, and sees that it is from Derek.

**Had a little trouble with Scott but everything's good. The Alpha was the one to attack the driver.**

Stiles sighs in relief, and feels so stupid for even doubting Derek. _And_ forgetting about the other werewolf in town. _Never again. I'm never doubting Derek ever again._ Stiles mentally promised.

Now that things are cleared up, Stiles starts to feel tired and sleepy. He shuts down his laptop before heading off to bed, and plugs his phone to the charger before falling asleep. He starts to dream about his first date with Derek.

Eating by the river, telling stories about themselves when they were kids. It makes Stiles smile in his sleep. And when the dream goes to when they had their little dirt throwing fight, his smile grows wider. The dream goes exactly how their date went, until they had clean themselves at Derek's motel.

_Stiles steps out of the bathroom, and sees Derek sitting on the bed, flicking through channels on the tv. Already washed up and changed._

_"Thanks for lending me your clothes." Stiles said, taking a seat next to Derek. He takes the remote from his boyfriend to flick through the channels. He stops on a movie channel showing a batman movie, and sets the remote to the side._

_Stiles was watching a favorite scene of his, when he notices Derek's gaze on him._

_"What? Something wrong?" Stiles asked, facing his boyfriend._

_Derek gives him a side smile, "No. Just liking how you look in my clothes." He said, leaning in closer to nuzzle Stiles' cheek._

_Stiles flinched at the sudden action, and blush, his heart starting to pick up excitingly. Derek moves to Stiles' neck, and starts to nip at the skin. Stiles flinched again, his heart beating fast. He can feel Derek's teeth and breath, the sensation feeling good. Stiles arches his neck, giving Derek more room to work on. He can't help the gasps and moans escaping his lips._

_Derek stops, moving his lips to Stiles'. Wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, bringing him in closer._

_Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, and brings one hand in the man's hair. Stiles then brings a leg across Derek's lap to straddle him. He feels his boyfriend's tongue lick his lips, asking for entrance. Stiles separates his lips, feeling Derek's tongue explore his mouth. Stiles can't help a moan slip out._

_They soon break apart for air, Stiles trying to catch his breath, but it's soon taken away when he feels Derek on his neck again._

_Stiles gasps when Derek bit down and suck at the skin, giving Stiles a mark. Stiles can feel Derek sliding a hand underneath his shirt. Derek breaks away from Stiles' neck to pull the shirt off of the teen. Stiles removes Derek's shirt before the man can lean in to one of Stiles' nipples, licking and biting at it while his right hand works on the other. Stiles took in a sharp breath when he felt Derek's mouth on his chest._

_His hands grip at Derek's hair, pulling him in closer and urging him to do more. Stiles then feels Derek's other hand playing at the waist band of his pants. Derek's hand sliding into the clothing, cupping Stiles' ass, making the teen gasp._

_Derek brush his fingers against Stiles' entrance, making Stiles moan louder and his heart racing faster. Stiles then feels Derek's mouth pull away, and notices the number of bite marks on his chest before being flip over and push onto the bed._

_Derek pulls off Stiles' pants and boxers, throwing the last remaining clothing from the teen to the floor, releasing the teen's hard member. Stiles feels really self conscious, trying to cover himself with his hands only to have them pin down on either side of his head. He soon feels Derek's tongue on his stomach and moving down to his leaking erection._

_Stiles gasped and squirmed when feeling the man's tongue on his body. And when Derek's tongue reached to his cock, taking Stiles into his mouth, Stiles took in a sharp breath and gripped the sheets. Stiles can't help the moans and words coming out of his mouth, he just hopes that no one in the other rooms can hear him._

_"D-Derek..ah..I - ngh-ahhh," Stiles tries to speak through his moans. He feels Derek pull away before hearing a cap open. He looks to see Derek holding a bottle of lube, and applying it to his fingers._

_Derek leans into Stiles' ear, "Relax, Stiles." He whispered, bushing a finger against Stiles' entrance._

_Stiles gasped at the weird sensation. At first it hurt but soon turns into something unbelievably amazing. He soon feels a second finger, then a third. Stiles moans and rocks his hips to Derek's fingers when the feeling started to feel more pleasant._

_Stiles rocks his hips a few more times before feeling Derek pull his fingers out, whimpering at the loss. But the fingers were soon replace with something far more better._

_Stiles grips at the sheets, feeling Derek's hard cock entering inside of him. He can feel the stretch as his body accepts Derek into him. It was torture how slow Derek was being, how careful. Stiles wanted to scream, 'go faster, harder, please Derek' but his mouth wouldn't form the words. The only thing he can hear come out of himself are whimpers, moans and Derek's name._

_"Please!" Stiles couldn't believe that something like that actually came out of his mouth. But it seemed to be the right response._

_Derek jerked his hips forward, making Stiles scream and his vision going white. Derek had hit Stiles' sweet spot. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders, digging his nails into the man's back as Derek's thrust hits the spot repeatedly. Stiles soon feels close to the edge of release._

_Stiles arches his back and screams as he comes. "Derek!"_

Stiles' eyes shot open, sweat covering his skin and his sheets. He tries to breathe through his hazy mind. He's had that sort of dream before, a few times a week, but nothing as intense as the one he just had. Stiles sits up, then cringes at the feel of a sticky substance in his pants.

He pulls the blanket away, and sees a dark spot on his pants. This is actually the first time Stiles had come in his sleep. He flush red, and quickly stands up, ignoring the sudden shiver as the evidence of his dream starts a straight path down his thigh.

Stiles grabbed his towel and a change of clothes before quietly making his way to the bathroom across the hall. Deciding to take a shower, not caring that it's the middle of the night.


	5. Magic Bullet

Stiles and Scott have world history for last period, and so far Stiles hasn't received a text or call from Derek. When Stiles woke up for school, he had a feeling that something bad happened to Derek. So trying to ease the worried feeling, Stiles has been trying to get a hold of his boyfriend.

Their teacher is handing out their most recent test they had took, already graded. Stiles taps at Scott's shoulder, needing answers. "Since Derek isn't the Alpha, and he didn't bit you. Then who did?" He asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked, wanting to confirm it.

"I don't know." Scott said, which frustrates Stiles.

"Does Allison's dad know about the -"

"I don't know!" Scott cuts him off, which made their classmates turn in their seats. All staring at the two.

Stiles leans back in his chair, feeling a bit embarrass.

The teacher passes by, handing him his test, showing an 'A' above the paper. Stiles sets his packet down when he sees the teacher hand Scott his test. He leans forward, curious to see Scott's score.

**Not like you. See me after class. D-**

Stiles could tell, without having to see Scott's face, that Scott's expression is filled with disappointment and knowing that he was expecting a bad grade.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles commented, not being able to help himself to stay quiet.

Scott slams his packet down on his desk, and huff a frustrated sigh.

"That was a joke." Stiles replied. "Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." He said, trying to cheer his friend up. "Do you need help studying?" He asked.

"No." Scott said in a calm tone. "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

Stiles was shocked for a second before smirk spreads on his face, "That's my boy."

"We're just studying." Scott said plainly, turning his head slightly.

"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I'm not?" Scott turns around to face Stiles.

_Is this guy serious?_ "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said. Knowing that Scott has a chance that Stiles doesn't. Scott can have sex with Allison before Stiles could have a chance with Derek.

Stiles knows that Derek is still affected by his last relationship, even though he still doesn't know why. He just knows that Derek isn't ready to do it with him, and he can respect that. So he'll wait for Derek, despite the fact that Stiles wants to get rid of his v-card immediately.

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god that I'll have you de-balled."

"Okay." Scott said. "Just...stop with the questions, man."

"Done." Stiles promised, leaning back in his seat. Scott turning back around. "No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek." He takes a short pause.

"Especially Derek." Stiles looks down with a worry expression.

****

Derek is wondering around the high school looking for Stiles, knowing that the school day is almost over. He's badly injured, the bullet from last night still in his left arm. The wound won't heal, and he can feel the wolfsbane in the bullet spreading.

He slowly walks down the hall, dragging his feet. His head kept low, sweat sliding down his face. Derek flinched when someone walked by and bumped into him. Derek breathes heavily as he continues down the hall, trying to find Stiles' scent but can't. The wolfsbane preventing him from doing so.

Derek spots a teen that fits Stiles' description when he told him about Jackson. Derek force himself to bear the pain, and wear his usual expression before approaching the teen.

"Where's Stiles Stilinski?" He asked in a hurry tone.

The teen close his locker, "Why should I tell you?" He asked rudely.

Derek clearly knows that he chose the wrong person to ask, but he needs to find Stiles. "Because I asked you politely," He swears that Stiles' sarcasm is rubbing off on him. "And I only do that once."

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy." Jackson said, not sounding scared of him at all. "You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling to his friend?"

Derek looks at him confusingly, not knowing what he's talking about.

"What is it?" Jackson asked when he didn't receive an answer. "Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" He listed off.

"Steroids." Derek said, not believing the jock. From what Stiles told him, Jackson is the best player in their lacrosse team. Well, that was before Scott got bitten. Derek tries to walk away, thinking he's just wasting his time trying to get an answer from the jock.

But Jackson stops him, "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek is starting to get really annoyed by the teen. Wanting to punch him, and he knows that Stiles wouldn't mind. But he glances down at his injured arm, and sees blood dripping down to his hand. He clench it into a fist, trying to hide it from the teen before bringing his eyes back at the jock.

"I'll find him myself." Derek said, deciding to leave before he hurts the jock. Feeling his wolf at the edge of his control. He starts to walk away.

"No, we're not done - " Derek cuts the teen off, slamming him against the locker when Jackson grabbed his arm. Derek notice that he has his claws pierce through the skin of the jock's neck. He push the wolf to his control, letting go of the jock and running off before Jackson can turn around.

Derek rushed to a corner by the lockers. leaning against the wall. He turns his head to see if the jock followed him. Derek pants, his condition getting worse, getting harder for him to move around. He decides to focus on his hearing, hoping to hear Stiles or Scott.

When his hearing reaches across the halls, he hears the Argent girl. _"We're just Studying together."_

_"'Just studying' never ends with just studying."_ He hears a girl's voice, not recognizing it. He decides to listen in.

Derek hears the Argent girl say that Scott will be coming over right after school, before the bell rings for the end of the school day. He flinched, cringed and covered his ears, not knowing that he was standing underneath the school's bell.

When it stopped, he quickly move through the halls to get out of the building. Derek could still hear the faint sound of the bell. He always hated that damn bell.

****

Stiles quickly grabs his stuff before running out of the classroom, finally done with the school day. The entire day he had thought of Derek, thinking and having a bad feeling that something bad actually happened to him.

Stiles exits out of the building, and heads straight for his jeep, wanting to go check on Derek. He hops into his car, and throws his backpack into the back before starting up the vehicle. He drives out of the parking spot, and drives off. Stiles only made it about a few feet before slamming on the brakes when he saw Derek walked right in front of the car.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles said, nearly having a heart attack. He ignores the honks coming from another car, and notices the man is out of breath, head hanging low.

Derek collapses to the ground.

"Derek!" Stiles called out worryingly, quickly getting out of his jeep. He rushes over to Derek's side, kneeling down in front of the man.

"What the hell?" They hear Scott, standing beside them. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek breathed out in pain.

"What!? When?" Stiles asked.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked worryingly.

"I can't." Derek answered Scott's question, breathing heavily. "It was - it was a different kind of bullet."

"What? Wolfsbane?" Stiles asked, hoping for a no. He knows that wolfsbane can be deadly poisonous to werewolves.

Derek nods, which makes Stiles' heart drop to his stomach.

"That's what she meant when she said that you had forty-eight hours." Scott said.

Derek looks up at Scott from hearing that. "What? Who - who said forty-eight hours?" He asked in a shaky breath.

"The one who shot you." Scott answered.

Stiles is confuse to what's going on. They then see Derek's eyes going back and forth from green to cold blue.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked. "Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek glares at Scott.

They hear the other cars honking, the drivers getting very irritated. And they know that they have to get out of there soon, or else someone will see Derek and his eyes changing colors.

"Scott, help me get him into the jeep." Stiles commanded. The boys go to either side of Derek, helping the man up. Once they got him into the car, Stiles rushes over to the driver's seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Stiles can tell that Scott is getting irritated by all this.

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you." Stiles felt his heart pick up at that, not believing that Scott would let Derek die.

"Because you need me."

Scott glances else where. Stiles follows his gaze, and sees Allison coming their way.

Scott turns back to Derek, "Fine. I'll try."

Stiles sighs in relief.

"Hey, get him out of here." Scott glanced at Stiles.

Stiles only nods in response before getting the heck out of the school's parking lot. He saw in his rear view mirror Scott talking to Allison.

****

Stiles keeps his left hand on the wheel, gripping tightly, while his other hand anxiously taps on his thigh. He's deeply worried for his boyfriend, Derek's arm still bleeding and not healing. And the longer Derek stays in the car, the more the smell of blood becomes unbearable.

Stiles stops his tapping to take out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it. He glances between his phone and the road as he types up a message to Scott.

**Did you find it yet?**

A couple minutes later, Stiles takes his phone out again to check if Scott reply but no. He slams his phone down on the seat, feeling frustrated. He glances over to Derek to see how he's holding up. Derek wears a pained expression, still breathing heavily, having already shrugged off his leather jacket.

"Hold on, Derek." Stiles tries to sound comforting. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your apartment." Stiles said in an obvious tone.

"What?" He heard a slight panic tone from Derek. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your place?" Stiles asked confusingly. "Okay, then I'll take you to your house."

"Not there either."

"I - I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked frustratingly.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulls up to the side of the road, stopping the car. Extremely frustrated. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet!?" He asked, sounding irritated. "Hmm? Are you dying?" _God p_ _lease say no._

Stiles almost breathed out a sigh of relief when Derek shook his head, until he heard the man say, "Not yet."

_Not yet? What the hell does 'not yet' even freakin' mean!?_

"I have a last resort." Derek said.

"What do you mean!? What last resort!?" Stiles was getting more and more irritated, frustrated, desperate and scared. Not wanting Derek to die, to the point that he would go straight to Allison's place and get the damn bullet himself.

When Derek pulled his sleeve up, Stiles felt like he was going to be sick all over his precious car. "Oh, my god." He said, seeing the bullet wound becoming a small pool of Derek's blood. Black veins starting to show around the wound, most likely from the wolfsbane spreading. "Derek, please tell me you're not dying."

"I'm not dying." But Derek didn't sound sure, and they both know it. "Just start the car, now, and find somewhere else to go."

"Where the hell am I supposed to go!?" Stiles burst out. "I can't take you home Derek, my dad is home! I can't take you to your apartment or house! And god knows I'm not going to drag your werewolf ass out of this car and leave you for dead! So please tell me where to go because I'm out of ideas."

Stiles knows he's being snarky and unfair. His boyfriend is hurt after all, but in a way so is Stiles. Having to see someone, he really cares about, on the verge of dying, and not being able to do anything.

"Stiles." Derek breathed out. "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles doesn't believe him, knowing it's the pain talking. And for some strange reason, the threat sort of turned him on. An image from Stiles' dream last night pops into his head. The image of Derek leaving marks on the teen's neck.

Stiles shakes the image off, and thanked god that Derek's senses are weaken at the moment. He sighs in defeat, and starts up the car.

****

Stiles had parked his jeep on the side of the road by the woods, where no one can find or spot them. He had sent Scott dozens of text, but received no reply. Now it's dark out, the sun long gone, and they are still waiting to hear from Scott.

Stiles turns his head to Derek, who's leaning against the head rest with his eyes close. Because of the cold air, Stiles can see Derek's breath coming in and out through his nose. Keeping himself calm through the pain.

Stiles wants to cry, hating to watch Derek sit there and slowly dying, but he forces it down. "Derek?" He called out, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

Derek turns his head, not moving away from the head rest, and opens his eyes. Giving Stiles his attention.

"Why do your eyes flash blue but Scott's flash yellow?" Stiles asked, seeing Derek's expression change to something like fear then back to his blank expression.

"I don't want to talk about it." Derek answered, looking away.

Stiles flinched, thinking he had hit a nerve. "They're beautiful, you know." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere around them.

"It's not a good thing, Stiles." Derek looks back at the teen.

"I don't care."

"That's because you don't know what I did. My eyes are - "

"I don't care." Stiles cuts Derek off, turning his body and holding his boyfriend's hand. Leaning closer to the man. "They're beautiful."

Derek's hazel eyes flash the same electric blue as before. Sending a shiver down Stiles' spine, but not in a bad way.

Stiles leans closer, having their foreheads rest against each other. "I mean it. I don't care what the color of your eyes mean, it won't make me think other than they're beautiful." He said, looking at Derek's eyes.

Derek stays quite, not knowing what to say. Amazed and touch by Stiles' words and acceptance. He suddenly feels a pull towards the teen, making him lean forward.

Stiles' heart picks up when he noticed Derek leaning forward. Stiles slightly licks his lips, eyes slowly starting to close as he leans forward, having their lips meet. He feels a sudden spark, an odd - yet good - sensation, which makes their kiss far more passionate. Their lips moving in unison.

Stiles tilts his head, bringing his left hand to the back of Derek's head. Derek brings his right arm around the teen's waist, minding his injured arm, and pulls Stiles in closer.

They start to kiss with slightly open mouths, which Stiles could not ignore. Stiles, feeling bold, licks Derek's lips, asking to deepen their kiss more. He soon feels Derek's tongue exploring his mouth, making a moan slip out of the teen.

Stiles pulls back with a gasp, needing to catch his breath. Their foreheads resting on each other's. Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek staring at him intensely. He feels his heart racing, like it's going to jump out of his chest.

"Derek, I lo- " Stiles was cut off, both taken by surprise by the teen's phone ringing.

Stiles pulls back to take his phone out. He sees Scott's name on the screen, and immediately answers the call.

"Finally! Dude, what took you so long to freakin' call back?" Stiles asked, trying to calm his beating heart. "We're on the side of the road, I don't know where to go. And he's starting to smell."

" _Sorry, Allison's parents invited me to stay for dinner._ " Scott whispered. " _I couldn't say no. And what do you mean he's starting to smell? L_ _ike what?_ " Scott asked.

"Like Death." Stiles emphasized.

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic._ "

"What about your boss?"

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster._ "

Stiles sighed before directing his phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek takes Stiles' phone, "Did you find it?" He asked.

Stiles leans in close to listen in on the other line. " _How am I supposed to find one bullet!? They have a million._ " Stiles can tell that Scott is very frustrated. " _This house is, like, the freakin' Walmart of guns!_ "

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" Stile could feel is heart breaking at those words.

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing._ " Scott said, and Stiles feels like crying. He can't believe that his best friend is thinking of letting the man, who Stiles love, die.

_Wait, love?_ Stiles' heart stutters at the thought. _Oh my god. I_ _love Derek._

Stiles starts to have his little mental freak out, forgetting about the situation at the moment. _I love Derek. Ok. It's okay. Unless he doesn't feel the same way towards me._ _D_ _oes he though? Did he feel the spark from that kiss?_ Stiles thought before turning his attention back to Derek, remembering the situation at hand.

"So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek ends the call, handing Stiles his phone back.

Stiles slowly takes his phone back, wanting to cry at the fact that Derek is most likely going to die.

Derek notices, "Stiles." He called out softly, getting the teen's attention. "I'm not going to die. I have a last resort. Now start the car and drive."

Stiles doesn't say anything, he doesn't even move for a few seconds. He leans in to kiss Derek with the same passion as before. Then pulls away, and starts the car, driving off to the animal clinic.

****

They finally got a bit of good news when they got to the clinic, Scott found the bullet. It's a rare kind of wolfsbane, Nordic blue monkshood, that had hit Derek's system when he was shot. Derek told Stiles that he needs the bullet, otherwise he'll die without it. Stiles informed Scott, and told him to hurry. He hopes that Scott makes it in time.

Stiles leads Derek to the back of the clinic, and help the man take his shirt off. The veins in Derek's injured arm spreading upwards, almost to his heart. And Stiles actually feels like throwing up. He sees Derek take off his shirt before leaning on the exam table when he was about to lose his balance.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said. And Stiles' heart shrinks in his chest at that.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Not being able to control his mouth when a situation starts to get out of hand.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time," Derek said, pushing himself away from the exam table, and start to search through Deaton's drawers. "Last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asked, having a really bad feeling about it.

He sees Derek pull out a freakin' bone saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm."

Stiles couldn't think of anything to say, at all, to that. The thought of cutting off Derek's arm makes him queasy. He takes a deep breath before grabbing the saw, that Derek slid across the table towards him, turning it on.

"Oh, my god." Stiles turns it off before placing it back down. _I can't do this. I so can not do this. Derek isn't really going to make me do this, is he? Oh, god please._

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles tried to argue, watching Derek tying an elastic band around his injured arm, cutting off the blood flow. Holding one end of the elastic band with his teeth.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek shot down.

"Look," Stiles pleaded. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked, a bit breathless.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles' voice started to shake. _There's also the fact that I'm in love with you, and I don't want to hurt you._

Derek frowns, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Derek sighs, taking short breaths. And Stiles thought he had gotten some sense through, but obviously not.

"Stiles, if the infection reaches my heart. I'm dead."

"I know, but I can't. Just hang on, Scott should be - " Stiles was cut off when Derek grabbed at his shirt, dragging Stiles' face closer to his, almost violently. Derek has never handle Stiles this way, which shows just how desperate the man is at the moment.

"Oh my god. Okay. Okay. Bought, sold. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles accepted, not at all happy about it.

Derek starts to choke, and startled Stiles when he leaned over the side of the table. Throwing up black liquid.

Stiles almost gagged, "Holy god, what the hell is that?" He wants to just break down in tears at the sight of Derek getting worse.

"It's my body," Derek gasped, still leaning over the table. "Its trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now." Derek said, raising his eyes to meet Stiles'. Derek's arm extended on the table. "Now, you gotta do it now."

Stiles saw everything, that Derek isn't saying, in his eyes. He saw fear, so clearly that it marked him, deep in his heart. He knows he won't be able to get that look out of his memories, ever. Derek is terrified, and so is Stiles.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can - "

"Just DO IT!" The yell was an order, to which Stiles couldn't deny. He automatically grabbed the bone saw.

"Oh, my god." _Where the hell are you Scott!?_  Stiles panics. His heart pounding out of its rib cage. He holds up the saw to Derek's arm, "Here we go!"

"Stiles!" The voice broke through the panic. Stiles felt his heart jump, barely containing his hope. _Scott? Oh god, please let it be Scott._

"Scott?" And there he was. His best friend right at the door, eyes wide at the scene he walked into.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Stiles sighs in relief, dropping the saw. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." He could breath now, his heart calming down. But it isn't over yet.

"Did you get it?" Derek's voice got Stiles' attention. And Stiles finally feels himself relax, _Derek's going to be okay._ He thought.

But apparently he thought too soon, when Scott handed the bullet to Derek. Stiles saw Derek's eyes waver and the lights going out. Derek drops to the floor, the bullet flying across the ground. Scott goes after it while Stiles goes to Derek.

"Derek?" Stiles called out, cupping his boyfriend's face. "Derek! Come on, wake up." He starts to slap the man's face. Feeling tears starting to blur his vision when he doesn't receive a response or reaction. Stiles can feel his heart breaking, but he's not giving up yet.

"Derek, come on." He slaps his face a little harder. "Scott!"

"Just hold on!" Stiles can hear Scott groaning as he struggles to reach the bullet. "I got it!"

Stiles focus back on Derek, "I'm so sorry for this." He said before balling up a fist, and giving Derek a punch. "Ow!" He clutches his fist. Stiles didn't care for the pain from his hand because Derek opened his eyes.

He helps Derek to his feet, pulling him up with his other hand. Stiles watch Derek grab the bullet from Scott, and use his teeth to pull the bullet open. Emptying the powder inside onto the exam table before pulling out a lighter, setting the powder on fire. It sparked to life for a moment before it calms. Derek gathers up the powder.

_Oh god, he's not going to..._

Stiles watch Derek bring the burn out powder to his injured arm, using his finger to stuff it inside the bullet wound. Stiles winced at the scream Derek let out, watching the man fall to the floor. And he wasn't just screaming, he was growling.

They watch Derek wither in pure agony as he struggles to heal. And right before their eyes, they see the black veins fading away and the bullet wound closing up.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles felt so relieve, so happy that he felt almost boneless. It took a lot of strength to keep himself from grabbing Derek's face and kissing him out of relief.

"Are you okay?" He heard Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said, his voice a little edgy. Now that Derek is okay, Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said.

Derek stares at him, wearing a grumpy expression.

"Okay, we saved your life." Scott cuts in. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" He demanded, as Derek glares at him. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek cuts him off. "You think they can help you?"

Stiles looks at Derek, wondering what he has against them.

"Why not?" Scott asked. "They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!"

_Because you never actually gave Derek a chance._ Stiles thought to himself, now glaring at Scott. Stiles had tried to get his best friend to trust Derek, but he's too blinded by Allison and lacrosse.

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said.

Stiles furrows his brows in confusion at Derek.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked suspiciously.

Derek doesn't answer, instead he grabs his shirt to slip back on before turning to face Stiles, "You're driving."

****

They arrive at Beacon Hill's hospital. Stiles doesn't know why they're here, but he has a feeling he should. They exit out of the jeep, and enter the building. Following Derek and slipping past the workers in order to get into a certain room.

The room is occupied by one man sitting in a chair, eyes open, but unresponsive. And for some reason Stiles gets a disturbing feeling from him.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle." Derek answered with a hit of sadness. "Peter Hale."

Stiles' heart pang, remembering what Derek had told him. Derek had mentioned to the teen about his uncle being in a comatose state, and the only survivor from the fire.

"Is he...like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked, taking in what he's seeing.

Stiles keeps quite, not knowing what to say in this kind of serious atmosphere. He keeps himself close to Derek, having their hands slightly brush up against each other for comfort.

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek stated.

Stiles glances at the eldest man. _This is Derek's uncle._ He thought sadly. _Most likely the only family member of his I'll ever meet._

"Six years ago, our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside." Derek pauses.

Stiles knows Derek doesn't want to be talking about this but he has to, in order to make Scott understand. Stiles grabs Derek's hand, carefully out of Scott's sight.

"He was the only survivor." Derek finished.

"So...what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked hesitantly.

" 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said, anger visible in his voice.

"Then, they had a reason."

Stiles feels like punching Scott in the face for that statement. He saw Derek pull his hand away, clenching both hands into fists as if he's holding himself back.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek turns Peter's chair to show the other side of his face.

Both Stiles and Scott take a step back in surprise, seeing the other side of the man's face all scarred up from the fire.

"They say they'll only kill an adult," Derek stated, his anger building up as his speaks. "And only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" They turn to the door at the voice, seeing one of the nurses. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Derek said, walking pass Stiles and Scott.

****

Stiles got home after dropping off Scott at his place. Derek had gone on his own after the hospital visit. Stiles feels exhausted from everything that just happened, but he still has homework to do. So he changes into his night attire before going straight for his desk, pulling out his homework.

A couple hours later, and he's finally done with his school work. Stiles place his pencil down before yawning and stretching out his arms. He closes his laptop before going to bed, flopping onto the mattress. Stiles pulls up the comforter, closes his eyes and falls right to sleep.

He starts to dream of today's event, but unlike what actually happened after Scott finally got to the clinic with the bullet. The dream turns into a nightmare.

_Derek drops to the ground, the bullet flying across the floor._

_Stiles rushes over to Derek's side, "Derek?" His voice shakes. "Derek!" He shouted this time, slapping Derek's face._

_No response. Stiles feels his chest clenching in pain. He can see the black veins spreading further up the man's arm, almost to his heart._

_"Scott!" He shouted to his friend, urging him to hurry._

_"I got it!"_

_"I'm so sorry for this." Stiles said before raising his fist, and hitting Derek in the face. The man's head slumps in the teen's hands, his eyes not opening. Stiles' heart practically stops, "Derek?" When he still doesn't receive a response he gives the man another punch, harder than the first._

_Nothing. Stiles turns to his best friend, "Scott, he's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up!?" His voice cracked, tears blurring his vision._

_Scott doesn't answer, staring at something in a horror state. Stiles follows his friend's gaze, seeing the black veins had already reached Derek's heart_ _._

_"No." Stiles whispered out, not believing it. He won't. "Derek!" He called out, shaking the man's shoulders. "Derek! Derek!"_

_"Stiles." Scott called out, but Stiles ignores it. Trying desperately to wake Derek._

_"Stiles." He can tell that Scott is right beside him, but paid no attention. Still shaking and calling out to Derek._

_"Stiles. Stiles!" Scott shouted, grabbing Stiles' hand, making the teen face him. "He's dead."_

_And hearing those words felt like Stiles was the one to have gotten shot. He breaks down in Scott's arms, just like when his mother had passed away. And what made him feel worst was the fact that he didn't tell Derek that he loves him. Now he never will._

Stiles' eyes shot open, and he gasped for air. He leans up on his elbows before feeling something stream down his cheeks. He raise a hand to his cheek, feeling tears wetting his face, realizing that he was crying in his sleep.


	6. The Tell

Stiles pulls up to the motel parking lot. He had packed up his school work into his backpack, having decided to sleep over at Derek's, needing to see him. He parks his jeep next to Derek's camaro.

Stiles checked the mirror to see his eyes still red from crying before grabbing his backpack, and exiting out of the car. Stiles is still wearing his night attire, a plain black shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms. He's also wearing a black hoodie. He hadn't brought any other clothes, planning to go to school from the motel in his pajamas.

Stiles stands in front of Derek's room, and knocks. He sniffles, fixing up the strap of his backpack on his shoulder when it started to slip off. The door opens, Derek wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms but no shirt.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek asked in a confused tone.

Stiles doesn't answer, instead he throws his arms around Derek's neck. Which took the man by surprise, making him take a step back. Derek wraps an arm around the teen before dragging him inside, closing the door with his free hand.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Did something happened?" Derek asked, noticing the scent of tears from Stiles. Derek wraps his arms around the teen's waist, and drags him to the end of the bed for them to sit.

"No. I just needed to see you." Stiles said, burying his face in Derek's neck.

Derek tightens his hold on the teen, seeing Stiles in such a state is causing his wolf to react protectively.

"Can I sleep here?" Stiles asked before pulling away to face Derek. "With you?"

Derek furrow his brows in confusion, "Why?"

Stiles looks down, blushing a bit out of embarrassment. "I had a nightmare. About earlier, in the clinic. You - " He stops, feeling his throat constricting and tears building up at the mere thought.

"The bed's a bit small, but it can still fit two people." Derek said without thinking.

Stiles brings his eyes up to Derek's. "Really?"

"Yeah." Derek doesn't know what the hell he's saying. He knows the right thing to do is to have Stiles go right back home before the teen's dad realizes that he's gone in the middle of the night. But for some reason, when Derek looks into the teen's eyes, he can't bring himself to say it.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled.

They go to either side of the bed. Stiles placed his backpack against the bedside table before climbing into bed, joining Derek.

Stiles lays on his side and tucks his arm underneath the pillow, facing Derek. Stiles blushes a little at how close their faces are. He can't help but stare at the man's lips, remembering how good they felt press against his own.

"Are you alright?" Derek's voice snaps Stiles out of his trance.

"Wh-what?" Stiles stuttered, his face turning red from his thoughts.

"You said you had a nightmare."

Stiles glances up at Derek's hazel eyes before moving his gaze to his arm from being nervous.

"Do you want to talk about?" Derek asked.

"Not really. I just," Stiles takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I just needed to make sure that...you're alive."

Derek stayed quite for a few seconds, hesitating. "Turn around."

"What?" Stiles asked confusingly.

"Turn around Stiles."

Stiles still feels confuse but turns around anyways. As soon as he flops back down, he feels arms wrap around his midsection.

Derek brings Stiles closer to his chest before nuzzling the teen's neck. Doing what wolves, and werewolves, do to comfort one another.

Stiles' face turns red, and his heart rate raises. He doesn't say anything, relishing in the warmth of his boyfriend. Then he remembers the time when they were in his jeep, waiting to hear from Scott about the bullet. Stiles thought that maybe now is a good a time as any to tell Derek that he loves him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

Stiles hesitates, "Thanks for letting me spend the rest of the night here."

"No problem. Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning."

Stiles wanted to confess how he feels towards Derek, but was scared that the man doesn't feel the same way. Stiles closes his eyes, and falls into a peaceful sleep.

****

Stiles wakes up to the following morning by Derek shaking him awake. He blinks his eyes open, and sees Derek wearing a shirt, his leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans.

"Stiles, you need to get up. You have school." Derek said.

Stiles whines, pulling the blanket to cover his face. "I don't wanna." He said childishly. He then feels Derek's hand grip at the blanket before pulling it off of him, tossing it to the end of the bed. Stiles tries to hide his smile by grabbing he other pillow to cover his face.

Derek knows that Stiles is playing around, and after what the teen went through last night, he decides to just play along. He bends down, and slides his arms underneath Stiles, picking up the teen bridal style.

"D-Derek!" Stiles squeaked out in surprise, not expecting his boyfriend to pick him up. He wraps his arms around Derek's neck, not wanting to fall.

Derek starts walking towards the bathroom with Stiles in his arms.

Stiles' heart starts to pick up, images of what he thinks might happen starts to pop into his head.

Derek kicks the bathroom door open, and walks on inside. He puts Stiles down in front of the shower before pulling him in for a kiss. He pulls away to see Stiles' drunken expression.

"While you take a shower, I'll go get us some breakfast." Derek said as he takes Stiles' arms off of his shoulders before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door.

Stiles gapes at the door, not believing what just happened. "Jerk."

"I heard that!" Stiles heard Derek, and sticks his tongue out at the door before stripping down, and stepping into the shower. He uses the motel's small shampoo and conditioner bottles, and bar of soap. Scrubbing hard to get rid of Derek's scent so Scott won't get suspicious.

After the shower, and getting dressed, Stiles goes back to the bedroom to see Derek sitting at the end of the bed with take out. They sat in comfortable silence, eating and watching tv.

After finishing up his breakfast, Stiles has to leave for school. But before he left the room, he gave Derek a quick peck on the lips. Stiles throws his backpack into his jeep before climbing on in, and driving off to school.

Stiles soon pulls into the school's parking lot. He pulls out his phone to turn on, and check if he got any texts or calls. Luckily he didn't get any, his dad probably not having noticed the teen's absent during the night. Stiles walks straight for his locker.

"Hey Stiles." Stiles heard Scott's voice behind him when he opened his locker. "Were you able to finish last night's homework?" Scott asked.

Stiles turns his head to face Scott, seeing him lean against a locker. "With the night I had, amazingly ye- "

"You smell weird." Scott cuts him off, eyebrows furrowed.

Stiles looks at him in confusion, "What do you mean, dude? I took a shower this morning."

Scott pushes himself off the locker, and leans into Stiles' personal space, ignoring Stiles's answer.

"Dude." Stiles said, softly pushing Scott back. "Ever heard of - "

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Scott cuts him off again, pulling away.

_Shit. I thought I scrubbed har- Ugh, stupid. I'm wearing the same clothes that I slept in. With Derek._ Stiles mentally groans, not believing how stupid he is now.

"Well," He drew out, thinking what to say as he switches out his textbooks. "I _was_ stuck with him in my jeep, waiting for _you_ to get the bullet."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Stiles said, closing his locker before hearing the school's bell ring. "Come on, we have to get to class."

****

A few weeks had gone by. One night, Stiles was surprise to hear his dad ask him if he would like to join him on patrol. Stiles hasn't spent time with his dad since the reported dead body in the woods, so the teen didn't hesitate to say yes. Having fast food was only a slight bonus.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" The Sheriff asked, through a mouthful of burger.

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." He argued as he looks for said fries, curly fries are his favorite too, after all.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." The Sheriff shot back confidently.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Stiles shot back. His dad shot him a look, and Stiles just gave him a smug laugh before taking a sip of his drink.

" _Unit one, do you copy?_ " They heard Dispatch.

Stiles quickly reaches for the radio but his dad slaps his hand away before he could grab it.

"Sorry." Stiles said before going back to his food.

"Unit one, copy." His dad replied.

Stiles starts shoving curly fries into his mouth when the response comes in, " _We got a report of a possible 187._ "

Stiles whips his attention to his dad, "A murder?" He asked through a mouthful of fries. The Sheriff starts the car, and heads to the video store.

They arrive to see a few deputies with paramedics at the scene, and people - who were around the area - surrounding the place. Stiles sees Lydia and Jackson with the paramedics, seeming perfectly unharmed.

He was about to exit the car until his dad stops him, "Stay here." His dad said in a serious tone, before getting out of the car and going to one of his deputies.

Stiles did as he was told, and watch from his seat. Until he noticed, Derek and Scott standing on the rooftop of the store. "Oh, no way." _If they're here. Then that means..._ Stiles' thought trailed off. Then he realized that if they get caught by his dad or anyone, they're going to be in trouble.

Stiles gets out of the car, and looks around to see if anyone has noticed them yet. Which they haven't but it doesn't mean they won't notice soon enough. So he looks around for a distraction then sees the paramedics bringing out a body.

"Oh, whoa! Is that a dead body!?" He said out loud, getting everyone's attention. And getting a look from his dad but Stiles doesn't care as long as their attention is caught.

****

The next following day at school, Stiles is in chemistry class on his own. Scott had texted him to cover for him while he takes Allison for a birthday date. Stiles thought it was sweet but it's a bad idea, considering the timing.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight." He hears Mr Harris. "Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

Stiles rolls his eyes to that while highlighting words in his textbook with a highlighter, the cap in his mouth. He can't stand Mr Harris since the guy loves to torture his students with 'F's and detentions for the smallest things.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He heard, and looks up to see Mr Harris standing in front of him, the question directed to him. Before Stiles could answer, Jackson walks in, grabbing everyone's attention.

Stiles can tell that the jock is still affected from last night, no matter how good of a poker face he has. Mr Harris walks towards Jackson as the jock takes his seat. Stiles hears Harris letting Jackson know that he can leave early for any reason.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr Stilinski," He heard Harris called out from the front of the class. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles shot him a look before shooting the cap out of his mouth, catching it. He then notice Danny sitting in front him, and decides to get some answers from him.

Stiles leans forward, "Hey. Can I ask you a question?" He whispered.

"No." The blunt answer was a little shocking.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in homeroom today?"

Danny sighs, giving in. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no." Danny sounded irritated, but Stiles choose to ignore it.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

Danny softens a bit to that, "He - he wouldn't tell me."

Stiles heard it loud and clear, the hurt in Danny's voice. "But he's you're best friend."

Danny doesn't answer.

Then a thought pops into Stiles' mind. "One more question."

"What?" Danny asked, irritated again.

"Do you find me attractive?" When he didn't get an immediate answer, Stiles leans forward a bit more. Wanting to see Danny's reaction to the question, but he leans in too far and falls out of his seat.

_Okay, bad idea._ Stiles thought as he gets back in his seat and played it off, ignoring everyone's stares and giggles. He starts to text Scott and Derek, needing to know what's going on.

After a couple of classes and many texts later, Stiles still hasn't received a reply from either Scott or Derek. So he decides to call Scott.

" _What?_ " He heard Scott.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

" _Yeah, like all nine million of them._ "

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A. Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

" _Like what?_ "

"Something!"

He heard Scott sigh, " _Okay, I'll deal with it later._ "

"Wha - Scott!" Stiles called out into the phone but it was too late, Scott had hung up. Stiles sighs in frustration and tries to call Derek, but no answer.

So he decides to go over to Lydia's place right after school, hoping she can give him some answers. He arrives at Lydia's place. He knocks on the door, and is greeted by Lydia's mom.

"Hey, Ms Martin." He greeted. "I'm Stiles, I'm a friend of your daughter. Uh, I came over to see if she's alright. I heard what happened last night."

"That's nice of you. Come on in." She said, stepping out of the way for Stiles. "She's right upstairs, in her room." She gestured Stiles to follow.

Ms Martin knocks on the door before opening it, "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you."

They see Lydia laying on her bed, wearing a nightgown, and staring at her hand.

"What the hell is a 'Stiles?" Lydia asked, sounding a bit out of it.

Stiles kind of expected that.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves." Ms Martin explained. "You can - you can go in."

"Thanks." Stiles said before Ms Martin leaves them be, leaving the door open. He turns his attention to Lydia, who is striking a bit of a seductive pose. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles answered.

Lydia hums at him before turning her attention back to her hand, then back to Stiles. "Why?" She pats the bed, gesturing Stiles to seat.

Stiles starts to feel a bit uncomfortable but he really needs some answers to what happened last night. So he takes a seat by Lydia. "Because I was worried about you, today. How are you feeling?"

Lydia place her hand on Stiles' arm, "I feel," She started before sitting up and leaning forward. "Fantastic."

Stiles huffs a laugh and leans away a bit before noticing a bottle of prescription pills on Lydia's bedside table. He reaches over for the bottle, curious to know what she took. _Woah._ "I bet you can't say, uh, 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast." He challenged, wanting to know how doped up she is on the pills.

"I saw Shuzy - " Stiles tries to bite down a grin at the state she's in. "I shaw -" He heard before placing the bottle of pills back on the bedside table.

"I saw," She said, staring into space.

"Wait What? Lydia, what did you see?" He asked, hoping to finally get some answers.

"Something."

"Something like...like a mountain lion?" He asked.

"A mountain lion." And just like that his hopes are shattered.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or you're just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked, urging Lydia to remember what she actually saw at the video store last night.

"A mountain lion." She repeated.

Stiles grabs the stuff giraffe from the bedside table. "What's this?" He asked, showing her the stuff animal.

Lydia turns to him, "A mountain lion."

"Okay." Stiles sighed hopelessly before placing the giraffe back. "You're so drunk." He stated, not knowing what to do now. Then Lydia all of a sudden placed her head on his thigh. "Oh. Uh, Lydia?" He called out, nudging her shoulder.

She hums in response.

"Well, I'm gonna," Stiles carefully moves her off of him and onto the bed. "Go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole," He said, taking slow backward steps. "Post traumatic stress thing."

"Mm. Stay." He heard as he was about to walk out.

"Me? Stay?" Stiles questioned confusingly, since Lydia never wanted to have anything to do with him. To which he doesn't care any more since he started dating Derek. "You want me to stay?" He asked.

Lydia giggles, and pats the bed. "Yes, please." And that just sends an alert in Stiles' brain, telling him that he should really go.

"Uh, sorry but I really have to go so..." Stiles trails off before exiting out the room.

"Please." He heard, and this time it sounded pleading.

Stiles gives in, thinking that Lydia is really shaken up about last night and just wants someone to comfort her. He goes back to the bed, sitting where he was just a few seconds ago.

Then all of a sudden, Lydia leans forward. Stiles leans away in response, getting really uncomfortable again.

"Please." She leans in closer, mere inches from Stiles' face. He tries to lean as far back as he can without falling off the bed, not liking where this is going.

"Please, Jackson." She said before collapsing onto the bed, knocked out.

Stiles sighs in relief. Sure he was just called Jackson, which is his worst possible nightmare, but at least he didn't end up cheating on Derek. He hears Lydia's phone go off, and glances at her to see if she heard it.

"You want me to get that?" He asked rhetorically before grabbing her phone, and sees that it's a message. He taps at the icon. "It's a text. I don't know how - " He cuts himself off, seeing a video of the Alpha.

Stiles slips Lydia's phone into his pocket, hoping she won't miss it, before leaving her room. He said goodbye to Ms Martin and informed her that Lydia is passed out before heading on out.

****

Derek is at the Hale house, doing his usual workout routine. He stops in the middle of doing push ups when he hears footsteps outside. He hides before hearing someone kick the door open and walking on in.

" _No one home._ " Derek heard a male's voice.

"Oh, he's here." _Kate._ Derek growled. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out," Derek hear another male's voice. "Burying a bone in the backyard."

Derek just ignores them, and decides to sneak out instead of engaging them. That was the plan until he heard Kate mentioning Laura. Anger going through his body when he hears Kate saying how Laura screamed when they cut her in half.

Derek roared out in anger before throwing one of the hunters, that found him first, across the hall. Derek shows himself, fangs and claws out. The other hunter steps up with a shotgun, and before he can do anything, Derek jumps forward and grabs the top of the doorway, kicking the man to the ground.

Derek lets go, landing on his feet, and faces Kate, growling. She pulls out a high voltage baton before he charges at her. She dodges the attack, and hits him with a high charge, knocking him down to the ground.

Derek grunts out in pain.

"Wow," Kate said, walking around him. "This one grew up in all the right places." She commented as Derek twists his body from the pain. "I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it."

Derek tries to crawl away from the huntress, too weak at the moment to run. He can hear Kate taking slow steps, watching him in pain. Derek reaches the couch, and helps himself up to try another attack. But Kate was quick with the electric baton, knocking him down to the ground again.

Derek can hear her laugh. "Nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She taunted."Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out." She said, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch.

Derek is still on the ground in pain, trying to get to his feet.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you." Kate continues on. "Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true."

Derek gets to the glass door, and sits up to face the huntress.

"Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls. We didn't kill her."

Derek glares at her.

"You think I'm lying." She stated.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek finally spoke up.

"Tsk, Sweetie." Kate stands up, and approaches Derek before crouching down in front of him. "Well, why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay?"

Derek glares at her, but did as she said.

"We. Didn't." Kate leans in closer as she speaks. "Kill. Your. Sister." She whispered into his ear before pulling back. "Do you hear that? No blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth."

Even though Derek believes her, he still wants to kill her for cutting Laura in half and using her as bait.

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek." Kate said as she stands up and takes a few steps back. "What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She chuckled.

Derek flicks his eyes to her, not saying anything. He had seen the marks on the half of the body he found, along with claw marks on her neck.

"Why aren't we helping each other out?" Kate asked, discharging the baton before putting it away. "You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, the Alpha killed your sister."

Derek still kept quite, not reacting to anything Kate says. Until, "I heard from my brother that you're seeing someone."

Derek clenches his fist, not liking where this is going.

"He told me, you have a jail bait boyfriend. Huh, I always thought you were more into someone who's older." She said with an amuse look. "So, if you don't want your little boy toy to be drag into any of this then I suggest, you tell us who's the Alpha."

Derek looks away, not answering.

"Unless...you don't know who he is either." Kate said, and Derek starts to ready myself to run. Kate laughs, "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She said before turning around to pull out a gun. But before she could start shooting, Derek gets to his feet and starts running.

Derek runs through the woods. He looks back when he's sure she's not coming after him. Derek stops and tries to think of somewhere to go, but then remembers Kate mentioning Stiles. He knows they won't get the teen at home, not without risking an encounter and arrest from the Sheriff, but Derek needs to tell Stiles.

****

After going to Lydia's place, Stiles went home and gone up to his room. He has been calling both Scott and Derek so he can tell them what he found, but apparently both of their phones are off. Which leaves him no choice but to leave a message for both.

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles said into the phone, pacing around in his room. "Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you, do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna...Ugh! Goodbye." Stiles hangs up before throwing his phone on his bed.

Stiles sits on his computer chair, frustrated. He crosses his arms, resting his head on them. He then jumps at the sound of a knock at his door.

He sees his Dad. "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define 'good news'."

"I define it as you getting straight 'A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Stiles admitted, a guilty look crossing his face.

" 'Nuff said." His dad said before walking away.

Stiles waits, until he hears his dad drives off, before grabbing Lydia's phone. Watching the video of the Alpha again. He stops the video before putting it down.

"Come on Scott, Derek. Where the hell are you two?" Stiles asked frustratingly to himself. He just waits for a call, not knowing what to do.

A few minutes later, Stiles hears his window open, and thinks that it's Scott. "Finally! But why are you - Derek?" He stops when he sees Derek going through the window, shirtless. _When did I fall asleep and start dreaming?_ Stiles thought, which was then immediately thrown out of his mind when he sees Derek fall to the floor with a thud.

"Derek!" Stiles goes to his boyfriend's side, helping him get to his feet and taking a seat on the bed. "What happened!?"

"Hunters." Derek breathed out. "Can't go back to my house."

"What!? What happened?"

"They wanted to know who's the Alpha." Derek said, then faces the teen. "Stiles, they know about _us_."

Stiles really doesn't like the sound of that. "That's bad." Stiles stands up, and starts to pace around his room in a bit of a panic state at the fact that the hunters can easily tell his dad about Derek.

"Stiles, they won't tell your dad." Derek said. "They would have by now."

Stiles stops his pacing, "What do you mean?"

"Chris, uh," Derek drew out, avoiding eye contact with Stiles. "Sort of confronted me about us a few weeks ago." He looks up, and sees the teen gaping at him.

"Derek! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

"Because I knew it was a hollow threat. Until..."

"Until now." Stiles sighs, and sits back on the bed.

They stay in silence for a minute until Derek smells fragrance on the teen, "Why do you smell faintly of performance?"

"I was at Lydia's place to get some answers about last night." Stiles hesitated on answering. "Didn't get any 'cause she was all doped up on pills to help her nerves. But," Stiles let's it hang there, getting Lydia's phone. "Apparently she took a video last night with her phone without realizing it."

"You stole her phone?" Derek asked with a raise brow.

"Borrowed." Stiles corrected. "I'll give it back. Anyways, look." He pulls up the video.

Derek watches the video, seeing the Alpha coming out of the store's window. "There's nothing to go on. I still don't why the Alpha went after the video store clerk."

"But maybe my dad's case files might have something." Stiles suggested. "My dad brought all the files on the attacks home from work."

"Finally something to go on." Derek commented.

"Uh, yeah." Stiles drew out. "I don't know where he hid them."

Derek gives the teen a questioning a look.

"I always looked through his stuff, so he now hides important documents somewhere in the house where I can't find them."

Derek huffs a laugh, "You really are a nosy teen."

"Uh, I think you meant highly curious." Stiles said playfully.

Derek just shakes his head.

After finding a shirt that would fit Derek, they went on trying to find the case files. A few hours later, now dark outside, they finally found the case files that were hiding in the garage among the boxes filled with old stuff. Derek had actually sniffed them out, and Stiles was snickering while he was doing it.

They took the files, and went on back to Stiles' room. Sitting on the bed, and spreading out the papers.

_Finally got my boyfriend in my bed._ Stiles thought as he looks through documents. _But not the activity I always dreamt about._ Stiles turns his attention back to the files, and stops when he stops the words 'Hale House Fire'.

"Derek," Stiles called out, showing the document to him. "It seems my dad thinks this all has to do with the fire." Stiles brings his eyes up at Derek, trying to read the man's expression about this.

"Eight." Stiles heard Derek.

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"It says 'eight family members deceased'." Derek said, pointing at the typed statement.

Stiles looks at it, still confused. "Yeah. You said before that eleven people were trapped inside." The teen stated, still not understanding Derek's confusion. "But You, Peter, and Laura made it out."

"I wasn't there."

"What?" Stiles asked, feeling more confused.

Derek looks at the teen, "I wasn't inside the house. I wasn't there when the fire started."

They jump at the sudden sound of Stiles' phone going off. Stiles dives for his phone, and answers the call. "Yeah?"

" _Dude, Allison's dad just shot a mountain lion_ ," He heard Scott. " _And your dad got hit by a car._ " Stiles felt his heart drop. " _We're at the school, I think you should get here, like, now._ " Scott said before hanging up.

Stiles turns back to Derek with wide eyes filled with fear.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back." Derek assured.

Stiles grabs his keys before running out.

****

By the time Stiles got to the school, most of the people were gone. One of them being his dad. Scott was still there, so he ran up to him, wanting answers. Stiles asked, "What happened? Where's my dad? Why hadn't you been answering my calls!?" But the only answer Stiles got was "I don't know."

Stiles had left that night completely pissed. And during the ride back home, he received a text from Derek stating that his dad is at home. When Stiles got back home, he sees his dad on the couch watching tv and drinking.

"What are you doing?" Stiles' voice was harsh, but he couldn't help it. Scott had ignore his phone calls the entire day so he can spend it with Allison, forgetting that they have an Alpha werewolf going around town killing people. "Scott said you got hit by a car."

The Sheriff turns his head to his son, "The car bumped me, Stiles. It was hardly an injury or a car accident."

Stiles was going to say something but his dad cut him off, "Anyways, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

Stiles sighs, deciding to drop it since his dad does seem to be unharmed. "Yeah. Night dad."

"Night kiddo." Stiles heard before he goes on upstairs to his room, where he knows Derek is waiting for him. And that was the only thing that made his night a bit more bearable. He walks into his room to see the case files gone, probably placed back where they were since he doesn't see it anywhere in his room.

"I should get going." He heard Derek, and sees him going for the window.

Stiles quickly stops him, grabbing his arm. "Stay. Please." Even though his dad is alright, Stiles is still shaken up about the thought of his only family member getting hurt. Or worse. What if it was the Alpha instead of the mountain lion that showed up at the school? His dad could've been killed.

Stiles wants Derek to stay with him, wanting the company and comfort.

Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, knowing what the teen is thinking and feeling at the moment.

Once Stiles was calm, they pull apart and got ready for bed. Stiles lend a pair of pajama bottoms to Derek before they climb on into bed. Stiles faces the wall while Derek lays behind him, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, spooning him. They drift off to sleep.

****

_Derek is in the woods, walking back home. He had snuck out of the house to go to Kate's place to spend the night, but she wasn't there. He had waited for her for almost half an hour before he decided to just come back another time._

_When Derek was only a couple miles away from home, he noticed the smell of smoke and a light coming from the direction of his house. Derek starts to run, fearing the worst._ _The house comes into view, seeing it on fire and hearing screams coming from inside. Derek runs to the side of the house, where there's a bar window close to the ground, connecting to the basement, arms coming out of it._

_"Derek!" He stops a couple feet away from the window, turning around to see Laura on the ground. The Alpha standing over her, raising a hand in the air._

_Derek's eyes go wide, he moves his body but not fast enough to stop the Alpha from killing his sister._

_"Nooooo! I'm going to kill you!" He shouted before launching at the werewolf, but the beast disappears into smoke. Derek looks around, the Alpha no where in sight. The fire gone, leaving about half of the house intact and covered with burnt marks._

_Derek can't hear a scream or a heart beat coming from inside. "_ _Mom!?" He called out, approaching the house. "Dad!? Laura!? Anyone!?"_

_"Derek." He heard, and abruptly turns around. Stiles is standing in his sight, holding his side that's covered in blood._

_Derek rushes over to the teen's side when Stiles was about to drop._ _Derek wanted to ask Stiles what happened but his mouth couldn't form the words. Instead he moves Stiles' hand away from the teen's side to see a deep bite mark. His heart drops, knowing that the Alpha bit Stiles._

_"D-Derek." He heard Stiles. "I-It hurts. M-my body...feels like i-it's freezing."_

_Derek felt the air knock out of his lungs, not believing this is happening. "No. No. No. Stiles, please you need to be strong." He can feel tears starting to stream down his face._

_Derek brings a hand to the teen's face, "Please be strong Stiles. I...I love you."_ _He sees Stiles' lips twitch, trying to form a smile._

_A tear streams down from the teen's right eye, "D-Derek, I - "_

_"Stiles?" Derek can feel his heart shatter when he can't hear Stiles' heart. "No. No. No. Stiles, please." He begged, but the teen was already gone. Derek holds Stiles, bringing the lifeless body to his chest before throwing his head back, and releasing a sad howl._

Derek wakes up, still spooning Stiles. He hears the teen's heart beat, calming him down. Derek carefully and slowly pulls away from Stiles to sit up. He feels tears streaming down his cheek. _It was only a dream._ He thought as he wipes away the tears. _But that doesn't mean it can't happen._

Derek takes deep breaths to calm himself before laying back down, pulling Stiles to his chest. He nuzzles his boyfriend's neck, taking in the teen's scent. Feeling the protective instinct inside of him build up.

"I won't let that happen. Not again." Derek declared before falling asleep, deciding to freak out tomorrow about the fact that he said 'I love you' to Stiles in a dream.


	7. Heart Monitor

The next night, Derek is hiding in a public parking lot, waiting for Scott. He had decided to give the teen a little test to see how well he can do against a threat. That and a little pay back for not doing anything to prevent Stiles' dad from getting hurt.

Derek soon hears footsteps, he takes a peak from his hiding spot to see Scott carrying bags of groceries. He sees the teen settling the bags down to take out his car keys, using the car alarm remote to get the location of where he parked. Then the milk rolls under a car.

Derek clawed at the bottle of milk before sending it rolling back at the teen, and growls for added effect. He smirks at the frighten look on Scott's face and the sight of him running in fear. Derek chases him, and stops when the teen is completely out of sight. He can hear Scott's heart slowly calming before hearing the teen setting off a few car alarms. Which Derek admits, he was a bit impress at the teen's quick thinking. Until Scott's phone goes off.

Derek jumps on top of the car that Scott was hiding by, grabbing at the teen and slamming him down on the hood of the car.

"You're dead." Derek said with disappointment. He jumps off of the car, and starts to walk away.

Scott following behind, "What - what the hell was that!?" He asked, sounding out of breath.

"Said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when." Derek answered.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

Derek smirks, "Not yet." _You're lucky that you're Stiles' best friend or I wouldn't have gone easy on you._

"Okay, but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

"Till your phone rang." Derek said, hearing Scott's heart pick up in frustration.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop! Please?" Derek did as he was asked. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault."

_No shit._ Derek thought.

"I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look," Derek said with a hint of anger. "I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." He calms himself before continuing. "I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek said before grabbing Scott's phone from his hand. "You see this?" He asked rhetorically, showing the missed call from Allison on the teen's phone. "This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?"

Derek is getting frustrated with the teen, throwing Scott's phone to the wall, breaking it.

"Whoa!"

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson." Derek stated. "You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around!"

"I can get angry." Scott said with anger.

"Not angry enough!" Derek shouted. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no!?" Derek asked the question in irritation.

"Yes! If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

Derek knew it was a complete lie without having to hear the teen's heartbeat.

****

Derek's in Scott's room, waiting for the teen to get home. He had received a call from Scott saying that he had an encounter with the Alpha. Derek had come in through the window, now sitting on the teen's chair in the dark.

Out of boredom, he takes out his phone and turns it on. A smile creeps on Derek's face as he stares at his wall screen. It's a picture of himself and Stiles in all his goofyness. Derek remembers the day when the picture was taken.

It was during the summer. They were in the library, hanging out in a secluded part of the building, when Stiles asked for his phone to show him something. Derek handed over the device, and it was instantly yanked out of his hand. Stiles had quickly taken the photo. Their face pressed together to fit both their faces in the screen.

Derek runs his thumb over Stiles' big grin in the picture before darting his eyes to his own face. He had on a confused expression, his brow furrowed and his lips parted. It was stupid, and Derek knows he should change it but he can't bring himself to do it. Anyone could just grab his phone, see his wallpaper and the messages he and Stiles send to each other.

Especially when Scott had got him arrested, but luckily Derek had forgotten his phone at his apartment. And luckily the officers didn't bother to search his place before the evidence showed he didn't murder his sister.

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He pockets his phone before the door opens. He watches Scott close the door before going to the window to close and lock it. The teen looks through the curtains before turning on the lamp, and jump at the sight of Derek.

_Seriously?_ Derek thought, not believing how much Scott needs to learn.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said.

Derek ignored the comment, "So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah." Scott replied in an irritated tone. "We had a nice conversation about the weather."

_Sarcasm._ Derek thought.  _Must have gotten it from Stiles._

"No, he didn't talk."

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confusingly.

Derek had to hold down the urge to roll his eyes at the teen before standing up, "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

Scott thought about the encounter for a second, "Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it."

Derek frowns, not having much to go by.

"Especially when he drew the spiral." He heard Scott, bringing his attention back to the teen.

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked, eyes focus on Scott.

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?"

_Revenge._ Derek thought. _The Alpha is doing it for revenge. But who would....unless._

"What?" Scott said, breaking Derek from his thoughts. "You have this look, like you know what it means."

"No, it's - it's nothing." Derek muttered, and starts to walk away.

"Wait. Wait. Wait a second." Scott demanded, grabbing the older wolf's arm and turning him around. "You can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek said, wanting the teen to just forget about it. He unlocks the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott said, getting his attention. "What is it mean?"

Derek sighs, and opens the door. "You don't wanna know." He said before leaving.

****

The next morning, Stiles walks into class and takes his seat. He sighs heavily when he sees Scott walk into the room. Stiles doesn't say anything, even when Scott takes the empty seat behind him.

"Still not talking to me?" He heard Scott.

Stiles had ignored Scott the entire day yesterday, still angry at the fact that Scott didn't do anything to protect his dad. Sure his dad didn't get seriously hurt, but still, Scott should have done something.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?" Scott asked. "It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing big."

Stiles still doesn't answer.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Scott said, still not getting an answer. "Okay." He sighed. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles couldn't help the twitch of his lips, almost forming a smile. _Well it's about time he started trusting Derek._ He thought, glad that his best friend is finally giving Derek a chance.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that it's about time, and you're idiot for not doing that in the first place. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles finally replied back to him.

The bell rings, singling the start of class. After a few quiet seconds, Stiles couldn't take it anymore so he turns around to face Scott. "What did he say?"

Scott smiles widely.

"And don't think that I've forgiven you yet."

Scott nods, still smiling.

Scott spent the class time informing Stiles what Derek had told him.

"Wha - He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles said as they walk out of class.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me."

_I wonder how Derek was taught._ Stiles thought.

"I have to be able to control it." Scott said.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know, and I don't think he does either."

_Well, isn't that helpful._ Stiles mentally sighs. _I guess it's up to me._ "Okay. When are you seeing him again?" He asked.

"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day -"

"When?" Stiles stops him.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic, after work."

"After work." Stiles muttered to himself. "Alright, well, that gives me till the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott asked confusingly.

"To teach you myself."

They head to the cafeteria for lunch, and sit in a table that's a couple tables away from Allison and Lydia. Stiles is eating his lunch while Scott uses his textbook to try hiding from Allison.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles commented. He turns his head to see what Allison is doing. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, ignoring what Stiles said.

Stiles let it slide, and goes back to his food. "I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." Stiles said point blank, _You're not getting off that easy._ "But your crap," _As well as Derek's,_ "has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." _Since apparently he likes to give half-ass answers._

"Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott said.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles repeated, wanting Scott to say it.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles smiled, and looks at Scott to see if he got it. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you." Stiles said, gathering up his trash to leave. "Uh - huh. Oh yeah." He stands up and yanks the textbook away from Scott before walking away.

****

Now out at the lacrosse field, by the benches.

"Okay. Now," Stiles said, pulling out a heart rate monitor from the duffle bag. "Put this on."

Scott grabs the monitor, "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it." Scott corrected him.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that the Coach's phone?" Scott pointed at the phone in the bag.

"That, I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry." Stiles explained. "Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles said, wanting to get a bit of revenge now.

After Scott did what he was told, Stiles pulled out a roll of duct tape and told Scott to put his hands behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott commented while Stiles tapes up his wrists together.

_Hey, same here._ Stiles thought. _I'd rather tie Derek up than you._ Then his thoughts start to get a little dirty.

"What's that smell?" Scott said, breaking Stiles from his thoughts.

_Shit. I forgot._

Scott turns his head to Stiles, furrowing his brows. "Is it coming from you?"

"Alright. You ready?" Stiles asked, ignoring Scott's questioning look, and grabs the lacrosse stick before making some distance between them.

"No." Scott answered.

"Remember," Stiles picks up a ball with the lacrosse stick. "Don't get angry." He said before pulling up the app on Coach's phone.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott said before Stiles throws a hard ball. Scott groans at the hit, flinching and groaning at each hit that's thrown at him. "Okay, that one kind of hurt."

"Quiet." Stiles said, pausing his throws. "Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright. About staying calm." He said before continuing on his throws. He hears Scott mumbling to himself.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said.

"I wonder why." He heard Scott, sounding out of breath.

Stiles hears the heart rate monitor raise up, "Don't get angry."

"I'm not getting angry." Scott said before a ball hits him. A few more, and Scott starts to feel his control start to slip, "Stop -" He gets cut off with one more throw.

Stiles stops once he heard the monitor start to beep like crazy, "Scott?" He called out before seeing his friend snap the tape off with brute force.

Stiles watches Scott fall to his hands and knees, trying to get back control. Stiles keeps his distance, not daring to run off. Derek had told him if Scott starts to wolf out in front of him, that he shouldn't run or Scott would give in to the wolf's instinct to chase. He should just keep his distance until Scott has his control back.

When Stiles sees the numbers starting to go down, he slowly walks closer to Scott.

"Scott?" He called out, crouching down beside his friend. "Scott, you started to change."

"From anger." Scott said out of breath. "But it was more than that...was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So It is anger then. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison." Scott stated.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked confusingly.

"No, because she makes me weak."

Scott stands up, and takes the rest of the tape off of his wrists. Stiles grabs his duffle bag before they both head into the locker room.

"Alright, so you stay away from her for a few days." Stiles said, as they walk to where they keep their equipment. "You can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asked.

Stiles places his duffle bag and lacrosse stick inside his sports locker. "You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

Scott faces the other way, "Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone."

_Not really._ Stiles said in his head as he rearrange his locker for his stuff to fit.

"What if I can't, like, never be around her again?" Scott asked, resting his head on his arm, leaning against a sports locker.

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles said.

"Rather be dead." Scott said in a sad tone.

"You're not going to end up alone, alright?" Stiles said. "We'll figure it out."

" 'Kay."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Good. Something smells terrible in here." Scott commented as they walk off.

"Really? In a boy's locker room?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying."

They walk out of the locker room, heading off to their next class. As they walk to their seats, Scott whispered to Stiles to quickly sit behind him. But Allison got to the seat first, and start talking to Scott.

When class started, Coach ask Scott about last night's reading, then starts to scold him for not doing it. Stiles knows Scott's heart rate is starting to rise up. He glances down at Coach's phone, that he's keeping in his pocket, to see the number rising high.

_Shit. This isn't good._ Stiles thought, then he sees the number starting to drop. He glances at Scott, curious to what's calming him down. Stiles sees the obvious answer, Allison holding Scott's hand under her desk.

****

"It's her." Stiles said when they walk out of the end of class.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's Allison." Stiles elaborates. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

"Okay."

"Remember at the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." Scott said, still not getting what Stiles is getting at.

"So, that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me." Stiles pointed out, then saw the clueless look still on Scott's face. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying."

"I don't know, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or...touching her - "

"No, that's not the same." Stiles cuts him off. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

Stiles notices the look on Scott's face, "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." Scott said, stopping.

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked, realizing what he just said a second ago.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles replied simply, and sees a huge smile form on Scott's face.

"I love her."

_Seriously? Can he get any more un-focus?_ Stiles thought. "That's great. Now, moving on - "

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

_And I'm in love with Derek. Join the club._ "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?" Stiles said, trying to get Scott back on topic. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Scott said, shaking his head to clear his mind and get back on the important matter. "So what do I do?"

Stiles sighs, "I don't know. Yet."

"Oh, no." Scott said, not liking the look on Stiles' face. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

****

Derek had a suspicion on who the Alpha is, but he needs an outside comment. He walks into the care facility, and informs the nurse behind the counter that he's there for a visit. He strides into Peter's room, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of his uncle's state as he takes a seat in front of the man.

"I need your help." Derek started. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger, anything, just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay."

Derek looks down, taking a moment before speaking up again, "Someone killed Laura." He informed before bringing his eyes up to his uncle. "Your niece. Laura. Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first."

"Look," Derek continues on. "If you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" He asked, remembering the case file stating eight family members deceased instead of nine. Derek thought about it, and doubts that anyone would have survived. The police could have made a mistake, a body could have been turned completely into ash.

But Derek wants to confirm it, by asking someone who was there. He would love nothing more than another family member to have been able to make it out of the fire, but he doesn't want the possibility of having to take down said family member.

"Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything." Derek begged, and waits for an answer but nothing. "Say something!" He shouted, getting impatient.

"Let him go." He heard the nurse. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

Derek looks back at Peter then to the nurse, "I don't have any more time." He said before walking out of the room.

He walks out of the facility, and heads for his camaro. Derek grabs the handle when he notices a folded up sheet of paper on his windshield. He grabs it, unfolding it, and sees an article with a picture of a deer that has a spiral craved on it's side.

****

After they were released from detention, Stiles headed home and Scott headed off to work. When Stiles arrived home, he headed up to his room to do homework. Hours later, now dark outside, Stiles is sitting at his desk, finishing up his homework when his phone goes off. He grabs his phone, which was laying next to him, and sees that it's Scott.

"What's up?" Stiles answered.

" _I need your help to get into the school_." Scott told him, then starts to explain what had happened at the clinic.

"Derek kidnapped your boss because he thinks Deaton's the Alpha?" Stiles questioned. _That doesn't make sense. Deaton is no way connected into this in any way._ He thought.

" _Yes. Now, come pick me up before he kills my boss._ " Scott demanded before hanging up.

Stiles drops his phone back on his desk before leaning back against his chair and rubbing his face in slight frustration. He drops his hands, and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"How is this my life?" He sighed before leaning forward, and grabbing his phone, deciding to call a certain werewolf.

" _Scott told you what happened._ " He heard Derek over the phone before he could say anything.

"Yup."

" _Your mad._ "

"Oo, two - for - two. How do you do it?" Stiles said sarcastically.

" _I can explain._ "

Stiles pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing, before dropping his hand. "I'm listening."

He then listens to his boyfriend explain his visit to his uncle, the article that was left on the windshield of his car, and how he suspected Deaton to be the Alpha.

"Derek, that isn't enough proof. What if he's not the Alpha?" Stiles argued with.

" _And what if he is? We can't -_ "

" _Bu_ _t_ what if he _isn't_?" Stiles cuts him off. "Listen, Scott has an idea on how to find the Alpha, alright? It's not a good idea, but it's an idea nonetheless. Just meet us at the school, alright?" He said before hanging up.

Stiles grabs his keys, and goes to find a flashlight and a pair of bolt cutters before heading out to pick up Scott.

They got to the school. They exit out of the jeep.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles commented.

"Yeah, I know." Scott admitted.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked, hoping for a no.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said before Stiles opens the trunk to take the flashlight and bolt cutters out. "He's here."

Stiles turns around to see the camaro come to a stop in front of them before closing the trunk. Derek getting out of the car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott demanded to know.

"He's in the back." Derek answered before closing the car door.

Stiles and Scott take a look for themselves, and see the veterinarian tied up with duct tape. Stiles couldn't help cringe at the sight, even the man's mouth is taped.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles commented sarcastically, giving Derek a look before following Scott towards the entrance of the school.

"Wait! Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked, stopping them.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott answered. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

Stiles and Scott cut the chains on the doors to go inside the school, and head towards the administration office. They use the PA system for Scott to call out the Alpha by releasing a howl, to which he failed embarrassingly for the first try. And Stiles was pretty sure that Derek felt second hand embarrassment just like he did.

Stiles gives Scott a little pep talk before having him try it again, which was a success.

"Dude!" Stiles expressed with a smile. "That was awesome!"

Scott returned the smile, "You think that did it?"

"One way to find out." Stiles said before he and Scott leave the office, and exit out of the school.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek's anger was palpable, and Stiles couldn't help the smile still on his face. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles huffs a laugh. "And it was _awesome_."

"Shut up." Derek said calmly.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles' comment receives a roll of the eyes from Derek.

"Seriously?" Derek said in a monotone voice.

Stiles smirks, "Get use it because I'm actually thinking of calling you that from now on." He said while stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"What did you do with him?" They heard Scott, gaining both of their attention. Stiles blush, having forgotten that Scott was with them.

"What?" Derek frowns, and turns around to see the backseat of his car empty. "I didn't do anything."

"Really?" Stiles said in a disbelieving tone. "Because people don't just vanish into thin air, especially when they're tied up."

Derek rolls his eyes, "I really didn't do - "

Stiles was confused to why Derek stopped all of a sudden until he and Scott see blood running down from Derek's mouth. Stiles' face and eyes fill with shock and pain, at the sight of the Alpha digging his claws deep into Derek's back to his chest, killing him.

"Derek!" Stiles cried, trying to get to his boyfriend but Scott grabbed hold of him.

"No!" Scott shouted, and quickly drags Stiles into the school as Stiles struggles and shouts for Derek.

Stiles tried to get out of Scott's grip to get to Derek, but Scott's too strong. He watches the life disappear in Derek's eyes, through tears filling up his sight, before the Alpha throws Derek's body like it was nothing.

As soon as he and Scott got behind the school's doors, Scott let Stiles go to hold the doors shut.

"We need to go back!" Stiles faced Scott.

"What!? No!"

Stiles gets to the doors, "But Derek's - "

"Dead!" Scott shouted as he grabs Stiles away from the doors. "He's dead, Stiles!"

Stiles drops to his knees at the words, tears starting to drip down his face. He can feel his heart stop at the fact that Derek's gone.


	8. Night School

Scott was able to grab the bolt cutters while he was dragging Stiles into the school. He uses it to hold the doors, and check on the Alpha but it's out of sight. Scott turns around to see Stiles fall to his knees and cry. Which confuses him because Stiles was crying for Derek, someone that they barely knew.

_So why is he in so much pain?_ Scott thought. He sees Stiles squeeze his eyes shut, and place his hands on both sides of his head.

" **Derek!** " Stiles screams at the top of his lungs. Making Scott cringe, the scream is filled with so much pain it's making Scott want to cry. It reminds him the day when Stiles' mother died.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts over his friend's cry, kneeling down in front of his friend. "Stiles! Stiles, why -"

Stiles jumps at Scott, cutting him off and pinning him down to the floor. "This is your fault! Your stupid plan got - " Stiles couldn't finish the sentence as tears start to fill his vision again.

"I - I didn't think the Alpha would actually show up." Scott said in apologetic tone.

Stiles wants to punch Scott in the face but knows that it wouldn't bring Derek back. Instead he gets to his feet, getting off of Scott. He looks at the poor work on the door that Scott did, bringing him back at the situation at hand.

"That won't hold." Stiles stated, his voice thick with sadness.

Scott sighs, "Probably not." He said, looking at his poor work.

They suddenly hear a howl pierce through the night air, having them panic and run to the closest classroom. They both go for the teacher's desk, trying to use it to block the door. The squeak of it makes Stiles grimace before telling Scott to stop.

"The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles pointed out.

"I know -"

"It's your boss." Stiles cuts him off.

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss." Stiles was certain.

"No." Scott protested.

"Yes! Murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be." Scott shook his head, denying the idea completely. Which just makes Stiles angry.

"Oh, come on." Stiles said, not believing Scott. "He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to - " He still can't say it. He turns his head, not wanting to face Scott, and close his eyes. Trying to calm himself, not wanting to have a panic attack during a tight situation like this.

Stiles turns back to face Scott, "It's him, whether you like it or not." He said with a serious face.

Scott sighs in defeat, "What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Scott nodded before going to the window to open it, but Stiles stops him. Informing him that they don't open since the school's climate controlled. To which Scott suggest that they break it, but Stiles turns it down, saying that it will make a lot of noise.

"Then we run really fast." Scott suggest, looking out the window to scan the area before facing Stiles. "Really fast." He said, and looks back out the window and notices something about the jeep. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles said, confused.

"It's bent."

"What, like, dented?" Stiles takes a step closer to see.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell - " Stiles gets cut off, they jump from the sound of the window above them being shattered. They turn to see a big object that was apparently thrown from the outside.

"That's my battery." Stiles stated, then tried to get up but Scott stops him.

"What are you doing?" Scott whispered. "He could be right outside."

"He _is_ right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said before they slowly bring their heads up to the window.

"Nothing?" Stiles asked, not seeing the Alpha anywhere.

"No." Scott said with fear.

"Move now?" Stiles asked in fear.

"Move now."

****

"Wait." Scott said, stopping. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles asked confusingly.

"I know that ring." Scott looks towards the direction it's coming from. "It's Allison's phone."

"What!?"

"Give me your phone, quick!" Scott demanded.

Stiles takes out his phone and gives it to Scott. Stiles leans closer to hear the call.

" _Stiles?_ " Allison answered.

"No, it's me." Scott said. "Where are you?"

" _I'm in the school looking for you._ "

_How did she know we're here?_ Stiles thought confusingly.

" _Why weren't you at my place?_ " She asked.

"Where are you now?"

" _On the first_ _floor_ _._ "

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

" _The swimming pools._ "

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

" _Okay, okay, I'm coming._ " She said before hanging up.

Scott gives Stiles his phone back, "Why's Allison here?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about it." Scott said before running off, Stiles following behind.

They run into the lobby to see Allison got there first.

"Why did you come?" Scott asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to." Allison answered, feeling confused.

"I asked you to?"

Allison pulls out her phone, and the text that was sent to her by Scott. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" She asked, seeing the look on Scott's face.

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles jumps in.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?" Scott questioned.

"And Lydia," Allison added, getting scared. "What's going on? Who sent this text?" She asked as her phone starts to ring. She answers it, "Where are you?" She asked before they heard the doors swing open, and turn to see Lydia and Jackson.

"Finally." Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?"

They all then hear the ceiling squeak and groan above them. The three who just joined in doesn't know what it is, but Scott and Stiles do.

Scott grabs Allison's hand, "Run!"

They all run out before the ceiling collapsed, the Alpha dropping down into the room. Everyone in a dead run, Scott and Stiles in the lead. They run into a room, Scott and Jackson goes for the biggest piece of furniture to block the doors.

Stiles watched for a second before looking around the rest of the room. "Scott, wait, not here." He called out, but the mad rush to block the doors made his cry fall on deaf ears. "Guys?"

"The chairs, stack the chairs!" Scott yelled, completely ignoring Stiles.

"Can we just wait a second?" Stiles tried again. "You guys, listen to me, we - Can we wait a second?" But again everyone is still rushing around to get the doors block with anything in the room. "Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?"

Stiles takes a deep breath, "Hello!" That finally got all of their attention. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone." He commented sarcastically. "Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He said, gesturing dramatically to said wall.

_Did they seriously not notice we ran into the cafeteria?_ Stiles thought.

All their faces falter, realizing the futile effort of blocking the doors. They fell into silence before Allison speaks up.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to why." She desperately looks to Scott, wanting an explanation to her fear.

Stiles looks at Scott as well, wondering what he's going to tell them. He thought Scott would confess to what's been going on lately in town, as well as his secret of being a werewolf. But Scott turns around and stays quiet, obviously trying to come up with a believable lie for them.

Stiles decides to speak up, "Somebody killed the janitor."

"What?" Lydia said, not believing it.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Allison's face twist in fear, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Her voice sounding strained.

"Who killed him?" Jackson spoke up.

"No, no, no, no." Lydia starts to freak out. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion - "

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cut her off. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it!?" Allison's voice rose, her eyes pleading for an answer from Scott's back. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I - I don't know." Scott finally answered. " I - I just - if - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia questioned with panic and fear in her voice. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison demanded. " _Who_ is it?" She directed the question to Stiles, they all look at for answers. But Stiles turns his head to Scott's back.

"It's Derek." Scott said. " It's Derek Hale."

Stiles' eyes widen at the answer. His hands clenching into fist, anger building up, wanting to punch Scott more than ever. Stiles wanted to correct Scott's lie, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak, because he knows what would come out.

Stiles tries to block Scott out as he blames everything on Derek, but Stiles couldn't. His anger building up more that he's about ready to snap at the first person to speak to him. Good thing that person is Jackson.

"Call the cops."

"No!" Stiles barked.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jackson asked, irritated.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_. It's not Derek! We saw him get attacked outside! We don't know who it is, and what they're armed with!"

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department! Call him!" Jackson demanded.

"I'm calling." Lydia said, pulling out her phone.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a - " Stiles tried to stop her but Scott stopped him.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trap, and we need you to - but - "Lydia gapes at her phone. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison said.

"No," Stiles quickly rejected the idea. "They won't trace a cell, and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the - what - what is this!?" Allison panics. "Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

"It's not Derek!" Stiles shouted.

"How are you so sure!?" Allison shouted back. "You said you don't know who it is!"

"I also said, Scott and I saw him get attacked outside!"

"He could have faked it! Send the text, and called the cops! He's - "

"Enough!" Scott shouted, surprising both Allison and Stiles.

Scott doesn't know why Stiles is strongly trying to defend Derek. He understands for anyone defending someone who didn't do the crime, but not as strongly as Stiles is. And because of Scott's heightened senses, it's having quite an affect on him.

Scott grabs Stiles' arm, dragging him away for a moment.

"Okay, first off, how could you throw Derek under the bus!?" Stiles hissed.

"I didn't know what to say!" Scott hissed back. "I had to say something. And since Derek is dead then it doesn't matter, right? I can't believe I just bit her head off."

Stiles really wants to punch Scott, but he knows that when this is over that the others will report what happened tonight to the police. It's better for the cops to find someone who's dead then an Alpha werewolf and get themselves killed.

Stiles sighs, "She'll get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive." Scott realizes. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No. Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?"

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles said, getting a look from Scott. "Someone had to sent it."

"Okay, assheads." Jackson interrupted. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

_No._ Stiles thought angrily.

"He's right." He heard Scott.

_Are you kidding me!?_

"Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive!" Stiles hissed. _First, you had my boyfriend killed, and now, you're going to get my dad killed!_ Anger starts to build up inside of him again, but this time he can't hold back.

"Alright, give me the phone." He heard Jackson before sending a punch to the jock's face when he got close.

Stiles pulls out his phone, ignoring Allison's concerns towards Jackson and the others' looks, to call his dad. But instead of his dad, it was the man's voice mail. He had no choice but to leave a message. And while he did, they hear the door rattling. Once he hangs up, nails starts coming off the hinges, the desk and chairs rattling with every hit.

"The kitchen," Stiles suggested. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Scott pointed.

"Up is better than here."

And once again, they were off.

****

Time has gone by, and they're stuck inside the chemistry room. Scott had left to find the janitor to get the keys to the door in the room that leads to the fire escape. Allison had tried to stop him but Scott was determine, she's been shaking out of fear since until Jackson helped her calm down.

It was quiet until a roar breaks the silence, Jackson dropping to his knees and start to scream out in pain.

Allison and Lydia try to help him up.

"No, I'm fine." Jackson said, pulling away from them. "Seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison argued.

Stiles notice a few puncture wounds on Jackson's neck. He leans in a bit, trying to get a better look. "What's on the back of your neck?"

Jackson swats his hand away, "I said I'm fine."

Stiles doesn't believe him.

"It's been there for days." Lydia said. "He won't even tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care." Jackson said coldly.

Stiles slid his eyes close for second, _Idiot. Of course she cares._ "Can we not argue for half a second here?" He said.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked. "He should be back by now."

As if on queue, they hear something on the other side of the door. Allison goes to the door, calling for Scott and trying to get the door to open but it won't for some reason. Allison bangs on the door, and keeps shouting Scott's name.

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia said, stopping Allison. "Do you hear that?"

The room goes silent.

"Listen." Lydia said before they all hear police sirens. They all rush to the window to confirm if they actually heard right. Relief washes over all of them at the sight of patrol cars pulling into the school's parking lot.

Stiles was finally able to relax, until he remembers that Derek's dead. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep it together a little bit longer but his vision starts to blur. He turns away from the others, bringing his hands to wipe his eyes before tears start to fall. But they do anyways. Tears dripping down his face, and he can't make them stop.

"Stiles?" He heard his dad.

Stiles turns around, and couldn't help rushing over to his dad like a scared little kid. Arms wrap around his dad, Stiles buries his face in the man's shoulder, tears wetting his dad's jacket. Stiles feels his dad wrap his arms around him, "You're safe now." He hears his dad say. The Sheriff rubs his back and holds him tight.

They all walk out of the building, the Sheriff still keeping an arm around his son's shoulder to provide comfort. Even when Scott tells him what went on tonight.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Scott said.

It made Stiles cringe. Despite it not actually being Derek, Scott was still telling Stiles' dad that it was. It's just playing cruel. Stiles knows that Scott doesn't know that he and Derek were together. But Stiles still thinks that Scott shouldn't be blaming an innocent, even when they are dead.

Derek had nothing to do with the Alpha, it was both he and Scott who attracted the monster. Derek said it was a stupid plan, an effective one, but stupid nonetheless. Yet Derek suffered the consequences.

Stiles feels his tears coming back, his heart aching and yearning for Derek. He was yearning for someone who will not come back, ever.

"Hey, Stiles?" He heard his dad.

"Y-yeah?" His voice cracked, quiet and broken.

The Sheriff pauses, seeing his son's reaction. He opened his mouth before closing it, then opening it again, "I'll bring you home, alright?" He said in a gentle tone.

Stiles knows that his dad was going to ask him something but obviously couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when his son is like this.

"I'll call for a tow truck to pick your jeep, alright?" His dad guides him to the cruiser.

"See you later Stiles." Scott called out.

Stiles doesn't reply back, he couldn't without his voice cracking. He slides into his dad's car, shutting the door before putting his seat belt on. The entire ride home, Stiles doesn't say anything, only looking out the window with a hollow expression on his face.

They arrive home.

"Stiles, I need to go back to the station." His dad said once they step foot into the house. "A deputy will be here in a couple minutes to watch the house. Are you going to be alright without me?"

Stiles swallowed before speaking, "Yeah. I'll be alright. I'm just gonna go off to bed."

"Alright. And you don't have to worry about going to school for the rest of the week, I'm going to call the school board. Good night, son."

"Night, dad." Stiles said before going on upstairs to his room.

Once he steps inside his room, and close the door, Stiles lets the tears he has been holding come out. He drops to the floor, his back against the door, as he cries for his loss. Even when he managed to stand up and get himself to change into his pajamas, he still cries. Crying himself to sleep.

****

The next couple of days, Stiles spent staying inside his room and crying. Not once coming out, except for the bathroom. His dad tried to get him to come downstairs to eat but he wouldn't budge, so his dad would bring his food and drink upstairs. But Stiles wouldn't touch his food, only his drink to calm his stomach.

He hadn't seen or heard from Scott since the night at the school, and frankly he doesn't want to. Stiles was glad that school was canceled. Because if there was school, he doesn't think that he would be able to last without breaking down into tears.

Stiles has also kept his phone in his hand, staring at the pictures he took of him and Derek. It was better than nothing, but it just makes the pain in his chest worst. Making him cry even more. He would always stare at the first picture he ever took of him and Derek, which always brought a smile to his face.

Now Saturday morning, John had left his son some food right on Stiles' bedside table. He has been worrying about his son since Stiles won't eat. The Sheriff got ready for work since the station is still in search for Derek Hale. But before he decides to leave, he goes upstairs and see the tray of food still not touch.

"Stiles." John called out to his son as he takes a seat on his son's bed. "I know you're still affected from the other night, but you need to eat."

Stiles doesn't say anything, his back still facing his dad.

John sighs, "I'll be coming home same time tonight. Please eat." He said before getting to his feet and giving his son's leg a gentle pat and squeeze.

The Sheriff goes downstairs, and pulls out his phone. Deciding to call Scott to tell him to come over. He doesn't leave for work right away, waiting for Scott. Within fifteen minutes, he hears the door bell.

"Hey, Scott. Thanks for coming over." The Sheriff greeted the teen with before stepping aside to let him in. "I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"Yeah, sorry. " Scott said. "I just have a lot on my mind. Is Stiles okay?"

John sighs, "No. He hasn't come out of his room since the night of the school. He won't even eat. I called you, hoping that as his best friend, you could cheer him up."

"I'll do my best. Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's just laying in bed. I have to get to work, so make yourself at home. Bye Scott."

"Bye Sheriff." Scott said before the man left.

Scott goes upstairs to Stiles' room. He steps inside to see a tray of untouched food on the bedside table, and Stiles laying on his bed. His back facing the room. Scott can tell by Stiles' heartbeat that he's awake, and can tell by the scent in the room that he's been crying. The scent of loss and pain fills the air.

"Stiles?" Scott called out, walking towards the bed and leaving the door open to air out the room. The scent of sorrow too thick in the air for him.

Stiles turns in his bed to face Scott, "Scott? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sits up, leaning against the headboard.

"Your dad called me." Scott answered, taking a seat on the bed. "He's worried about you."

_Great, that's what I needed to hear. Getting my dad worried._ Stiles scold himself.

"Stiles, we need to talk about the night at the school." Scott said.

Stiles winced at the words and serious tone from his friend. "Wha- " His voice cracked. Stiles clears his throat before trying again, "What about?" He asked, hoping Scott won't ask about Derek. He doesn't even want to talk, Stiles just wants to lay in bed and grief. But he will tell Scott the truth if he asks, seeing no point in keeping it a secret now.

"Stiles, the other night you," Scott pause, thinking about the night. He clenches his hands tightly, not wanting to ask what's on his mind but he needs to know.

Scott takes a deep breath, "Stiles, the other night, I felt so much pain coming from you. You cried for Derek, and even defended him. And I know you've been crying in your room for the pass two days, I can smell it. I can smell the pain, heart break, and grief in the air. And I'm a bit scared to ask why."

Scott waits for Stiles to say something, but his friend only keeps quiet. Not even looking at Scott.

Stiles grips his blanket tight, staring down at his hands.

"Stiles." Scott finally speaks up. "Why were you crying?"

"Scott - "

"Tell me the truth." Scott cuts him off. "Were you crying for Derek?"

Stiles bites his lip, "Yes." He answered quietly, remembering every detail of Derek's death.

"Why? Why were you crying for _him_?" Scott asked confusingly. "For someone who...who was completely untrustworthy? Someone who roped me into all of this! And you too!" His voice rose as he speaks. "He doesn't deserve our sympathy, if you could even call it that! _Pit_ y is more like it!"

Scott stands up and starts to pace around the room. "Don't you remember when he beat the crap out of me? That hurt! He was cruel, broody, untrustworthy, inconsiderate," He listed off with his fingers. "I can't understand why you would cry for him! I mean, he's been preventing us from living our lives. He was a jerk! Why would you -"

"It's because I _lov_ e him Scott!" Stiles shouted, looking up at Scott with anger and tears in his eyes.

Scott stops his pacing, shock at the look and tears going down Stiles' face.

"It's because I love him." Stiles repeated but in a quiet and hurt tone this time. "And now," He sniffs. "And now he's gone. And I didn't even get to - " Stiles was starting to chock up, his throat felt like it was constricting. "I didn't even get to tell him that I love him." Stiles raise his knees, wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face.

He doesn't care how he looks to Scott right now. He doesn't even care what Scott just said about Derek. Stiles just misses the man so much, to the point of unbearable pain.

"Stiles." He heard Scott, using a gentler tone. "Why - why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want anyone to know since I'm underage, but now - " Stiles sniffs, and raises his head to wipe away the tears. "But now he's gone, it doesn't matter anymore."

Stiles turns his head to look at Scott's reaction. His friend looks as if he's having an internal battle with himself. He seems as if he's conflicted on whether or not he should comfort Stiles on the matter, since he really didn't like Derek but he is Stiles' best friend.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott finally said after a couple of minutes of silence, sounding sincere. "I didn't - I feel like such a horrible friend. But the fact that you dated Derek and didn't tell me - "

"No! You don' get to tell me how bad of a friend I've been!" Stiles snapped. "You're _always_ with Allison now, and completely ignoring me for - "

"Allison broke up with me."

"Her, as if - wait, what?" Stiles asked, Scott's words hitting him a second later.

"She broke up with me the night at the school." Scott said, taking a seat in front of Stiles again. "It was right after you left with your dad."

"Dude, I didn't - "

"Save it Stiles. Your situation is much worse than mine's. Even if it _is_ Derek."

"Stop doing that." Stiles sends a glare to Scott.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop badmouthing Derek like that," Stiles said, still glaring at Scott.

Even though Scott got dumped and he didn't like Derek, it still isn't right for him to talk like that. Stiles had just confessed to him that he and Derek have been going out, and Scott is still insulting the man.

"It's not right, he _die_ _d_ Scott. So stop insulting him."

Scott bit his lip before muttering to himself, "I still don't see what's so good about him."

" _Why_ are you always like this when he's brought up!?" Stiles stands on his knees, still on the bed, so he can moon over his so-called best friend.

"Well, can you blame me!?" Scott snapped, standing up to moon over Stiles now. "I barely knew the guy! And what I did knew wasn't good! He didn't give me any reason to trust him, and when he did, he almost killed my boss! Who, by the way, isn't the Alpha. The cops found him taped up somewhere in the parking lot."

"Okay, so he made a mistake with assuming that Deaton was the Alpha." Stiles admitted. "But everything else you just said was bull crap! _Yo_ _u_ didn't even give him a chance! At the very start you called him a murder, thinking that he killed his _own sister_!" Stiles said the last thing with mild disgust.

"That's cause - He - " Scott stumbled through his words frustratingly. He brings his hands up to his face, sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry, okay!? I really am Stiles." He looks at his friend with a pleading expression.

Stiles sits back down, wrapping his arms around his knees. "He wasn't a bad guy. If you had given him a chance, you would know that."

Scott sits back. "I'm sorry...for everything. For being a terrible friend, for ignoring you to be with Allison, and for getting Derek killed."

"I'm sorry too." Stiles said, making Scott confuse. "I should have told you about me and Derek."

They were quiet, not knowing what else to say to each other.

"So," Stiles drew out after a minute of silence. "Have you and Derek ever...?"

Stiles blush at the sudden question, "No. We've only ever kissed."

Scott only nods in response, sort of glad that Stiles didn't go into detail about them kissing.

"Was he - "

"Scott," Stiles cuts him off. "I really don't want to talk or think about Derek. It'll just send me into another pool of tears, okay?" His voice shaky at the end, trying to hold back said tears.

"No problem." Scott assured. "How about we go downstairs, make breakfast, since I'm pretty sure your tray of food isn't good anymore, and watch a marathon of Friends."

Stiles smiles, "Yeah. I'm a bit hungry after - " He was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling and growling.

Scott laughs, "Come on, buddy. Let's see what you got to eat."


	9. Lunatic

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as he follows Stiles further into the woods.

"You'll see."

" 'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school."

"Well, your mom isn't the Sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me."

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yeah." Stiles kept a steady pace on the rocky ground, walking ahead of a sulking Scott so he could hide his hand for just a little while longer. "Since you took my mind off of what happened, yesterday, as your best friend, it's my turn to get your mind off of Allison dumping you."

"She didn't dump me. We're taking a break."

"Alright, well," Stiles conceded. "When your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that their taking a break," Stiles turns around to face Scott, and holds out the hand he has wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Jack Daniel's up to his best friend's sight. "You get your best friend drunk."

Within minutes, the bottle is half empty. Stiles laying on the ground, half of his upper body leaning against a rock, drunk. While Scott sits on said rock, not drunk at all.

"Dude," Stiles drew out. "You know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." He stumbled through his words.

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected, amuse at his friend's drunken state.

"Fish?" Stiles questioned confusingly. "Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. And guys. But mostly guys, especially ones with ebony black hair, hazel eyes that can turn into an electric blue, six feet tall..."

"Like Der- " Scott stopped himself, knowing that if he says that person's name it will send Stiles into a pool of tears again. But apparently just hearing the first syllable was enough, he starts to hear sniffles. Scott looks down at his friend to see tears starting to stream down Stiles' face.

"It's my fault he's gone." Stiles said, trying to wipe away the tears but they keep coming.

Scott gets down from the rock to sit next to Stiles, "No, it isn't. It's my fault. It was my idea to call out the friggin monster."

Stiles sits up, "Yeah, but if I had told you about me and Derek from the beginning, then the whole night at the school could have been prevented. It's my fault Derek died." He grabs the bottle of Jack to drink up another shot, but Scott takes it away and sets it down beside him.

"Stiles, it's not your fault. It would have probably still happen, whether or not you told me about the two of you. The Alpha is out to kill and nothing else." Scott tried to comfort Stiles, but he can tell he wasn't doing a good job. "Come on. It's getting late, and you had enough."

Scott grabs Stiles to help him up on his feet. Stiles' arm wrap around Scott's shoulder, Scott's hand holding said arm while his other arm is around Stiles' waist. They walk out of the woods, leaving the bottle of Jack Daniel's, and head towards the jeep.

Scott was the one to drive since he's still sober, thanks to his fast healing apparently. Once he arrives at the Stilinski house, the Sheriff still not home yet, he sees that Stiles has fallen asleep along the ride. Scott carries his best friend, bridal style, into the house and up to the sleeping teen's room.

Scott places Stiles on the bed before taking off Stiles' jacket, shoes, socks and pants so he can sleep comfortably. Then he covers his friend with the comforter before heading on out.

"Derek." He heard Stiles whimpered.

Scott turns his head to see his friend shed a tear in his sleep. Scott sighs and closes the door on his way out. He locks the door of the house with his own copy of the key, which Stiles had given to him a few years ago in case of an emergency, before finally going home.

Scott feels terrible for what happened to Derek. Not because he liked the guy or anything, he hated him, but because he apparently meant the world to Stiles. Stiles is like a brother to Scott, and all he wants is for Stiles to be happy. Scott just hopes that he'll be okay.

****

The next morning, Stiles wakes up in his room, half undress. All of last night comes to his head. He groans as he sits up, and wipes the sleep away from his face. _I'm so stupid. I was supposed to help Scott with his break up with Allison, not get drunk and cry for my own problem._

Stiles sighs, tossing his blanket off, and starts to get ready for school.

When he gets to school, he sees his dad's cruiser park outside of the school. And when he walks through the halls, he hears everyone whispering to one another about the break in. It made Stiles squeeze the strap of his backpack tight, wanting to just forget everything that happened.

No one knows who broke into the school though. Which Stiles was glad for, he doesn't want people coming up to him and ask questions about the night.

During the start of second period, Stiles sees Scott run out of the room. He follows Scott, ignoring Mr Harris' shouts, he loses sight of his friend but sees Scott's backpack on the floor of the hallway. Stiles takes out his phone to call Scott, knowing he has his phone in his pocket, and follows the sound of the ringtone to the boy's locker room.

Stiles takes cautious steps into the locker room, afraid that Scott is starting to turn. He hears one of the showers running, and heads straight for it to see Scott shirtless and underneath said shower.

Scott turns off the shower, "Stiles, I can't - " He tries to speak but it sounds like he's in pain.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked in slight panic. "Are you changing?"

"No. No, I can't breathe." Scott said through shaky breaths.

Stiles opens up Scott's backpack, and pulls out an inhaler. "Here use this." Scott giving him a confuse look. "Come on, do it."

And he did, finally being able to breathe. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack." Stiles corrected him. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony."

"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked.

"I used to get them after my mom died. And I had a couple for the last few days since - " Stiles feels his throat constricting. "Since that night. Not fun, huh?"

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott described, still in the shower soaking wet.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about the fact that tonight is a full moon." Stiles brought up.

"Yeah. And I think we're going to need to do more than just lock me up in my room."

Scott walks out of the shower, and goes straight for his locker where he keeps a towel. As he dries himself off, he explains to Stiles how he could feel everyone else's emotions in the classroom, thinking that it's because tonight's the full moon. So they decide to lock Scott up good for the night, thinking that he might kill someone.

The rest of the school day was a bit eventful. Stiles made first line, which excited him to finally be able to actually play a game. But his excitement didn't last long, the cause being Scott acting like a huge jerk. Stiles had witness his best friend kiss Lydia, which angered him.

Lydia was his first crush, and he was obsess about her before meeting Derek. It was like a punch in the gut to see his best friend kiss his first crush. Also Scott basically just cheated on Allison, well his feelings for Allison. And during lacrosse practice, Scott hurt Danny by knocking him down to the ground.

After school, Stiles goes home, and up to his room to grab his duffle bag. Filling it up with chains, handcuffs and a few other things that would help during the full moon. When the sun is long gone, Stiles heads over to Scott's place. He uses his copy of Scott's key to the house to walk on in.

"Scott?" He heard Melissa.

"Stiles." He corrected.

"Key." She said, pointing at the object in his hand.

"Yeah. I had one made, so..." He trails off.

"That doesn't surprise me." Melissa said. "It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me."

Stiles doesn't say anything, he just drops his bag which made a thud sound.

"What is that?" Ms McCall asked, pointing at the bag.

"Uh, school project." Stiles came up with.

"Mmm." Melissa said. "Stiles, he's okay, right?" She asked, worried.

"Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally." Stiles feels bad for lying to her, he has always thought of Melissa as a second mom.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." She said, looking sad.

Stiles really feels like giving Scott a good punch to the face right about now. "Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um, okay, uh, be careful tonight." She said before looking through her purse.

"You too." Stiles said.

"Full moon." He heard Melissa said.

"What?" He asked, taken by surprise. Thinking that she knows.

"There's a full moon tonight." She said. "You should see how the E.R. gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh." Stiles said, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah."

"Right." He said a bit awkwardly.

"You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic'." Melissa said before heading on out to work.

Stiles lets out a breath, not realizing he was holding, when the door shuts. He goes on upstairs to Scott's room to wait for him there. He turns on the lights when he stepped inside.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping at the sudden sight of Scott sitting on his chair in the corner of the room. "Dude. You scared the hell out of me." Stiles said, willing his heart to calm down. "Your mom said you weren't home yet." He drops the duffle bag in front of Scott.

"I came in through the window." Scott said.

Stiles can't help notice that Scott seems a bit off. "Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up." He said, crouching down to his bag. "I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine." Scott said calmly, getting Stiles' attention. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

Okay, now Stiles is pretty sure something is wrong with Scott. "You sure about that?" He asked. "'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking affect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

Stiles doesn't believe him, so he tries to stay calm and keep his heart even when he says, "Alright, I'll leave. Well, look," He said, hoping this will work. "Would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Stiles hopes Scott takes the bait. And he does. Scott slowly pushes himself off the chair to kneel down, and take a look inside the bag. Stiles steps closer, slowly bringing his hand to his back pocket as Scott takes out the chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles pulls out a pair of handcuffs, and quickly handcuffs Scott to the heat radiator. He quickly steps back so Scott can't reach for him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scott shouted, sounding mad.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback. For making out with Lydia." Stiles said before grabbing his bag, and walking out of the room, ignoring Scott's shouts. He goes downstairs, to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Stiles wishes Derek could be here with him, help him deal with Scott, but the man's dead. Stiles place his hands on the edge of the counter, leaning against them and closing his eyes to hold back the tears. He takes a couple of deep breaths before pushing himself off the counter, and grabbing his duffle bag. He places the bag on the dinning table, taking out a dog bowl that has Scott's name on it. Literally. He gets a water bottle from the fridge before going back upstairs.

"I brought you some water." Stiles said mockingly, trying to keep his cool. He pours the water into the dog bowl before placing it in front of Scott, and walking away.

Scott throws the bowl at Stiles, "I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay!?" Stiles snapped, turning back around. "You kissed Lydia! Sure I don't have feelings for her anymore but she was my first crush. You know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, 'it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete _dumbass_ he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

Stiles doesn't whole heartily mean it, he just hopes what he said would bring his best friend back to his senses. When he saw the look on Scott's face, Stiles thought he got through to him. But he was wrong.

"She kissed me." Scott said.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Scott repeated. "She would have done a lot more, too." Stiles doesn't like where this is going. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted." Scott smirks, "Anything!"

Stiles punch Scott as hard as he can, not believing Scott would have taken advantage of her. Stiles didn't wince when he felt the pain from his hand. He just walks away, closing the door and staying watch outside of the room.

"Stiles." Stiles heard Scott. "I'm sorry, I - I didn't mean any of it. It's the full moon, I swear." Scott sound pleading. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out." The werewolf begged. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me." Scott said, trying to sound pathetic.

But Stiles knows it's all an act.

"I know, that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please let me out." Scott said pleadingly.

Stiles knows that Scott is telling the truth about how he feels, but he knows Scott is just using it to make Stiles feel sorry for him to let him go.

****

Scott tries to quietly get the handcuffs off by using his claws, but he can't keep focus. Wanting to get the hell out of his room and go after Jackson. Noticing how close the jock has been getting with Allison, which makes Scott see red.

Scott knows if he use his strength then he can get free, but Stiles will hear it. He doesn't know what tricks Stiles has up his sleeve, thinking that since he and Derek were so close, the werewolf must have told Stiles a thing or two to weaken a werewolf. So Scott decides to chase Stiles out by speaking out the human's guilt.

"Stiles." Scott called out. "You know, this wouldn't be happening if Derek was still alive. Sure it was my idea to call out the Alpha but you could have stopped me." He heard Stiles' heart pick up. And smirks, knowing that this is going to work. "He wouldn't have died if you would have told me about you two. It's your fault that he's dead!" Scott raised his voice, knowing that Stiles is covering his ears.

"It's your fault!" Scott shouted before hearing Stiles run off. Scott uses all of his strength to break the handcuffs. He jumps out of his window, and runs off, already wolfed out. Following Allison's scent, not really knowing where he's going.

Scott ends up in a parking lot that's near the woods. He jumps on top of a car, down on all fours. He sees a sliver car, which he recognize to be Allison's, and sees her and Jackson inside. He growls at the sight, his vision gone red.

Scott sees Allison and Jackson kissing and trying to get each other's clothes off, which makes his anger build up more. The instinct to kill becoming stronger as he keeps watching. He charges towards the car, landing on top of it for a strike through the roof. But before he could bring his clawed hand down, he was tackled.

Scott couldn't focus on who it is. They landed on a different car before Scott was thrown into the woods, the unknown figure tries to hold Scott back, but he keeps fighting back.

"Stop!" Scott heard the other growled, the voice being male. It sounded familiar to him but he can't tell who it is through his anger. "Scott, stop!"

Scott keeps on fighting before the other grabs him, and slams him down to the ground before releasing a roar in his face. Scott crawls away, his senses coming back to him. He blinks his eyes, chasing the blurriness away, before looking up to see who it is.

"Derek? You're alive." Disbelief and relief both spread across the teen's face.

Scott changes back to normal, and was stun speechless, even when Derek help him back home and to his room. Derek had explain to him what happened after he was attacked by the Alpha. That the entire time they were trapped inside the school, he was healing. Woke up hearing sirens.

Scott sits down on his bed, still breathing heavily, while Derek just stands in front of him. When Derek was sure that the teen would be okay, he turns around to walk out.

"Wait." Scott finally spoke up, getting the man's attention. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one." Derek answered. "I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked, willing to at least try.

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

Scott felt his stomach drop. "Kill the Alpha?"

"Scott." Derek called out calmly. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

Scott only nods in response, not knowing what to say. And he can't really reject the idea of killing the Alpha, knowing it's the only way to stop the creature. Scott then notice Derek turning away, about to walk out, but there's one more thing Scott needs to say.

"Wait." Scott said, grabbing the man's arm to stop him. "One more thing."

"What?" Derek asked.

"You need to go see Stiles, like, right now." Scott might not like Derek but Stiles loves him. And if Derek makes Stiles, his best friend, happy then fine. Especially after what Scott had said to Stiles, he needs Derek to see him and show him that he's alive.

Derek's eyes widen, _How does he -_

"Stiles has been miserable without you, thinking that it was his fault that you're dead. Well, you're not dead but he still thinks you are." Scott said in rush.

When the words sunk in, Derek runs out of Scott's room, and out of the house. He uses his werewolf speed to get to his car, which is parked in a secluded place in the woods. Derek goes to the trunk for his duffle bag, taking out a black wolf plushie. The wolf is as big as a teddy bear, and wears a leather jacket that's the spitting image of his own. It also carries his scent, so Stiles can always have a piece of him around.

Derek tucks the wolf into his jacket before sprinting off to Stiles' place.

****

Stiles is in his room, laying in bed and facing the wall. He had ran out of Scott's place to his jeep, not wanting to hear Scott. And when he saw Scott jump out through his window and ran off, Stiles realized that it was a mistake. He tried to follow the werewolf, but Scott was too fast. Stiles knew that Scott was running along the sight of the woods, so he followed the road.

He had come to a stop when he saw a cop car and an ambulance, which was attack and cover with blood. Stiles had started to freak out and demanded to know where his dad is, thinking that Scott or the Alpha had gotten to him. But they didn't. He was so relief to see his dad unharmed that he brought his dad into a tight hug and started to tear up.

Before he had left the scene, he had explain to his dad that he came out looking for him after hearing about an attack. Thinking that he was the victim.

Stiles sniffles and pulls his comforter up to his chin. He had been crying since he had gotten home, thinking what Scott had said to him.

_"It's your fault that he's dead! It's your fault!"_

Stiles feels his tears streaming down his face again, his chest tightens to the point of pain. Then he hears his window being open and someone climbing on in.

"Go away, Scott. I don't want to hear it." He said, still facing the wall. "You were right, ok. If I had tried to stop you from calling the Alpha than Derek would still be alive." He sniffled, and wipes away the tears. "You were right, it's my fault."

Stiles then hears a growl, startling him to sit up and back up to the edge of the bed. He finally sees the person standing in front of him, and can't believe his eyes.

"D-Derek?" Stiles slowly gets off the bed to stand in front of the man. Stiles slowly brings his right hand to cup Derek's face. "You're alive." He breathed out, feeling the person in front of him.

Tears start to stream down Stiles' face again, but out of relief and happiness this time. He smiles and release a breath, wrapping his arms around Derek. Gripping onto the man's leather jacket tightly, afraid that he might disappear. Stiles felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him, and burying his face in the teen's neck. Taking in Stiles' scent.

Stiles pulls back, then grabs Derek's face to bring him in for a passionate kiss. He pulls away, their lips only mere inches away.

"I love you, Derek." Stiles finally confessed.

Derek froze in place.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for awhile," Stiles said, not making eye contact. "Since you got shot with wolfsbane, but I was scared that you - " He was cut off with Derek's lips press to his.

Derek pulls back, "I love you too, Stiles."

Stiles smiles widely, his stomach filled with butterflies when he heard the words.

"I have something for you." Derek said, taking a step back to pull out the stuffed wolf from his jacket.

Stiles gapes, taking the toy into his hands. "Oh, Derek. I love it." He gives the man a big smile before pulling him in for another kiss. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, his right hand still holding the wolf pushie. And Derek wraps his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him in closer.

When both needed air, they pull their lips way from the other.

"Please stay." Stiles broke the silence, giving a pleading look.

Derek can see the teen's eyes clearly now. They're red and swollen, most likely from the amount of crying the teen did before Derek had come over. Derek can also tell that Stiles hasn't been getting much sleep, and that sends a pang of guilt to the werewolf's heart.

"Okay, but you need some sleep, alright?" Derek said.

Stiles smiles and nods.

Derek takes his shoes off before slipping into Stiles' bed, laying on his back. Stiles joins him, and rests his head on the man's chest. His left hand gripping Derek's jacket, afraid that it's all a dream, while his other hand holds onto the stuffed wolf. Derek wraps his left arm around the teen

They kept quiet for a minute until Stiles speaks up, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry." Derek said, tightening his hold on the teen.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Stiles asked, turning his head to look at Derek.

Derek can see the teen's eyes are still a bit watery from the tears. The tears long since stopped. "I was still healing," He answered. "It takes a bit longer to heal for a beta when wounded by an Alpha."

Stiles bites his lips, wanting Derek to promise him that it won't happen again. But he knows that the man can't, considering what he is.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked, staring into Derek's eyes. "Promise me that you'll be careful and come back to me sooner."

Derek brings his free hand to cup Stiles' face before leaning forward to give the teen a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I promise."

Stiles gives him a smile before resting his head back on the man's chest, closing his eyes. Finally being able to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Together Again

The next following morning, Stiles wakes up, blinking his eyes open. He sits up and realize that he's alone. The teen was about to cry, thinking that last night was actually a dream, until he notices Derek's leather jacket on top of his blanket and the stuff wolf beside him.

Stiles smiles, glad that it wasn't a dream. He then notices that the wolf plushie is holding a folded up piece of paper. Stiles takes the paper, and unfolds it.

**Morning Stiles.**

**I still feel bad about not coming back to you sooner when I was healing, so I want to make it up to you. I'll pick you up from school for a date. And you don't have to worry about the cops, I know Scott pinned the night of the school on me, I'll take you somewhere, anywhere, the next town over.**

**See you soon.**

**\- Derek**

Stiles grinned like an idiot while he read the letter, and he's still grinning.

"Stiles?" He jumped, hearing his dad's voice and a few knocks at the door. "Stiles?" His dad called out again.

Stiles quickly pulls the leather jacket, letter and stuff wolf into his lap before pulling his blanket up to cover them. "Yeah?" He finally answered.

The door opens to reveal his dad, already dress for work. "Get up, kiddo, or you're gonna be late for school." John said before turning away.

"Uh, wait, dad!" Stiles quickly spoke, stopping his dad. "Can you, um, " He hesitated. "Can you drop me off at school today?" He asked nervously, playing with the comforter.

John looks at his son in confusion, wondering why Stiles doesn't want to drive himself to school. But agrees anyways, "Sure, why not. Just hurry, I have to get to work." He said before going back downstairs.

Stiles gets out of bed, and starts to get ready for school. He decides to wear Derek's jacket to school, since he does need to give it back and he knows Derek won't mind. He places the stuff wolf on his bedside table, and hides the letter in his dresser before grabbing his backpack, and going downstairs to join his dad in the patrol car.

Stiles sits in the car in silence while they head for the school. Stiles notice his dad glancing at him a few times during the drive, but Stiles doesn't say anything. He just keeps on tapping his knee with his fingers, excited about his date with Derek after school. Practically bouncing in his seat with the biggest smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" John asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, facing his dad, not really paying attention.

"And what's with the leather jacket?" They stop at a spotlight. "It's too big for you."

"Trying for a new look." Stiles shrugged, turning his head to look at the stoplight. He knows his dad is still looking at him suspiciously, then the light turns green and his dad's focus is back on the road.

They arrive at the school drop off.

"Thanks dad." Stiles said as he unbuckles the seat belt, and opens the car door.

"Wait." His dad stops him. "How are you gonna get home? I don't get off work til late tonight."

Stiles pulls the passenger door closer, leaving a few inches of an opening, before facing his dad. "I'm going over to Scott's today." He lied, and he doesn't feel too bad about it.

"But Scott has a bike, and I don't think Scott has the leg power for the both of you."

Stiles huffs laugh, "You'd be amazed. Besides what's wrong with a little exercise?"

"Nothing I guess." John went along with it. "Just make sure you're home by curfew, alright?"

"Don't worry I will." Stiles said, opening the door more and whispering out a 'maybe'.

"What did you say?" His dad asked.

"See'ya later dad. Love you."

"See'ya. Love you too, Son." Stiles heard before closing the car door, and walking to the school's entrance.

As Stiles walks down the hallway, he notices people are staring at him. Most likely questioning the leather jacket that he's wearing. Some are throwing disapproving looks while others are just throwing confuse looks. But Stiles doesn't care, nothing can ruin the mood he's in.

"Hey Stilinski!" Except for, maybe, one person.

Stiles sighs, his smile fading away before turning around to face a certain jerk. "What Whittemore?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Jackson glares at him, eyeing the leather jacket. He throws a cocky look at the teen in front of him.

Stiles glares at him, hating the look on the jock's face.

"You know buying a leather jacket doesn't make you cool." Jackson stated. "Face it Stilinski, you're always going to be lame."

"Don't care Jackson." Stiles said with a roll of the eyes before turning away from the jock, and walking off.

But Jackson just follows him. "Think you're too good to talk to me?"

Stiles just keeps on walking, ignoring the jock, hoping that Jackson will get the hint and leave him alone. But nope.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Jackson said, grabbing Stiles' shoulder. Touching the jacket. "Who do you think - " Stiles cuts him off by giving him a punch, just like he did at that night of the school.

Stiles punched the jock because he was getting annoyed by him, and hated that Jackson touched Derek's jacket. He doesn't want the jock's grubby hands on it. Jackson rubs at his jaw and looks pissed.

The jock takes a step closer, about ready to return the punch. "You little - "

"Hey, back off!" Scott appeared out of nowhere, pushing Jackson back.

Stiles then notice the amount of people staring, some even started to gather around.

"This got nothing to do with you, McCall." Jackson said with anger.

"I said," Scott takes a step closer. "Back off." He glares.

Jackson held the glare for a few long seconds before turning away, not wanting another dislocated shoulder. Everyone else start to turn away, and continue on like nothing happened.

Scott turns around to face Stiles but sees him already walking away. "Stiles, wait!" He called out.

"Leave me alone." Stiles said hurtfully, not stopping. He's still hurt by Scott's words last night, even though it was the full moon talking, it still stings.

Scott jogs up in front of Stiles, stopping him. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I didn't mean anything that I said last night, I swear." He said, pleading. "It was the full moon. It made my anger rise up and made me see red. I only said those things to chase you out so I can break free from the cuffs. I didn't mean any of it. You have to believe me." He said in a rush, throwing in the puppy dog eyes.

Stiles doesn't want to forgive Scott so easily, but he seems to be losing that battle because of Scott's damn puppy dog eyes. "Okay! Okay. I forgive you." He sighed in defeat. "Just stop it with the damn puppy dog eyes, dude."

Scott smiles, and takes a step closer, bringing his arms up for a hug but stops. "Uh, I want to hug you dude, but I don't know if you want me touching Derek's jacket."

"Yeah, I don't - wait, what?" Stiles asked, realizing what Scott just said. "How did you - "

"I saw him last night." Scott cuts him off. They start to walk towards Stiles' locker as Scott explains what happened and what he saw last night. "And then I told him to go over to your place." Scott finished as they enter their first class, taking their seats.

"Well, thanks. I actually had a good night's sleep for the first time in the past few days." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I can tell. His scent is all over you." Scott grimace.

Stiles blush at the implication. "We didn't do anything, just cuddled and actually sleep." He said, making things clear. "And besides, we're taking things slow, okay?"

"Sounds like you want to pick up the pace though." Scott said, smirking.

Stiles' blush turn more red, making Scott laugh.

Scott stops his laughter, "I didn't see your jeep in the parking lot, I'm guessing Derek is picking you up?"

"Yeah. He's going to take me out somewhere." Stiles said.

"What about the police?"

"He's taking me in the next town over." He said before the bell rings, signaling the start of class.

****

Now in his last class for the day, Stiles keeps glancing at the clock, leg bouncing and fingers tapping on the desk.

"Dude, relax." Scott whispered.

"I can't." Stiles said, throwing his best friend an excited smile. "Just three more minutes then I'm off with Derek."

Scott rolled his eyes before bringing his attention back to the teacher.

Stiles just kept his attention to the clock, following the seconds as they go by.

_One minute._ Stiles thought.

_Fifty seconds._

_Thirty._

_Ten._

_Five. Four. Three. Two._ The bell rings, indicating the end of the school day. Stiles grabs his, already packed, backpack and rushes out of the classroom.

Stiles takes out his phone to send a text to Derek, stating that school's out, as he walks out of the school. He stops when he hears a bunch of whispers from the other students. Stiles looks up from his phone, his message not yet sent, curious to see what's all the commotion about.

He drops his phone from shock. Luckily Scott came right beside him and caught it before it could hit the ground.

They both see Derek standing right in front of the school, leaning against the camaro with his hands in his pants' pocket. Stiles takes note that Derek is wearing a long sleeve dark gray henley shirt with dark blue jeans, but no leather jacket. His shirt and jeans fitting him _nicely._

"Dude, you're drooling." Stiles heard Scott, breaking him away from his thoughts. And now hearing what everyone else is saying.

" _Who's that?_ "

" _He's hot._ "

" _Do you think he's here for someone?"_

" _Hopefully a sibling._ "

Stiles has a smug look on his face, knowing that everyone is going to get a kick out of this.

"Stiles." Scott called out, bringing his attention to him. "Your phone."

"Oh. Thanks, buddy." Stiles said, taking his phone back.

"Have fun." Scott pats him on back. "Not too much fun though." He winks before walking away, leaving a blushing Stiles.

Stiles pockets his phone before nervously walking up to Derek, feeling everyone's eyes on him. Derek pushes himself off the car to open the passenger door for Stiles. He glances between his jacket and the teen. The sight and implication making his wolf rumble approvingly.

Stiles stays silent as he gets into the car, people's gazes still on him. Derek just ignores the stares as he closes the door, and heads on to the driver's side. He opens the car door and slides on in.

Derek stares at Stiles, liking how the teen looks in his leather jacket.

Stiles notices his boyfriend's stare. He gives him a confuse look for a second before realizing that Derek probably wants his jacket back.

"Oh. Uh, hope you didn't mind." Stiles said, shifting in his seat. "It just smells like you so I - " He was cut off mid action of pulling the jacket off when Derek's lips press against his.

Derek pulls back, "I don't mind. You can wear it for the rest of the day if you want. It looks good on you." He said before inserting the key into the ignition, starting the car.

Stiles blush, fixing the jacket back on. "Thanks." He said, and looks through the window. As they drive off, Stiles watch the others stare after the car. He had saw Scott smiling and throwing a wave at him. He also saw the shock and horrified expression on Jackson's face, which had Stiles smiling smugly.

"So, where do you want to go?" Derek asked, driving to the direction for the next town over.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"Sure." Derek agreed. "And don't worry about paying, it's all on me."

Stiles blush and smiles like an idiot, liking the feeling that it's becoming more like an actual date. Well, it is an _actual_ date, just that he finally gets to go through what normally happens when going out in town on a date.

****

A couple hours later, they arrive at a diner. They exit out of the camaro, and head on inside. They head for a booth, Stiles slides on in then was taken by surprise when Derek sits right next to him. Stiles blush, thinking that in this sitting arrangement they can hold hands.

Stiles slowly reaches for Derek's hand, a bit nervous on making the move. He then notices Derek staring, sending a questioning look. Stiles' blush turns even redder as he stops his hand right next to Derek's. Stiles looks away, turning his attention to the menu.

Derek's eyes are still on the teen, and sees Stiles glancing down. He follows the gaze to their hands, the teen's right next to his. Derek's lips twitch into a smile, thinking how cute and innocent Stiles can be. He goes back to his menu, and when Stiles isn't looking, he grabs the teen's hand. No one can see their hands since the booth is in the corner of the diner.

Stiles' heart skipped when he felt Derek grab his hand. Stiles shifts his hand so he can entwine their fingers.

A few minutes later, "Hello." Stiles jumped a bit in surprise at hearing a woman's voice. He looks up from his menu to see that it's just a waitress, who seems to be in her twenties. She has short brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a navy blue shirt with black skinny jeans and black boots, along with a black apron.

She glances between the two before settling her eyes on Derek. Stiles just brushes it off, not thinking too much of it.

"Welcome. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

They place their order, Derek, a T-bone steak with a side of fires, and Pepsi. While Stiles ordered a club sandwich with a side of curly fries, and strawberry mix smoothie.

"Alright, well, I'll be back with your orders." The waitress' smiled, her glance lingering on Derek for a second before leaving.

Stiles didn't like that look on her face.

"You really like curly fries, don't you?" Derek asked.

Stiles turns his eyes back to his boyfriend, "No, I don't really like curly fries." He said, crossing his arms on top of the table. "I _lov_ e them." He smiles playfully.

Derek chuckles at Stiles' obsession.

As they wait for their food and drinks, they ask each other's favorites.

"Here you are." They heard the waitress. "Pepsi for you, along with your steak and side of fries." She said that a bit too politely while placing Derek's order in front of him. "And strawberry mix for you, along with your sandwich and curly fries." She said to Stiles with not as much politeness as she did towards Derek.

"Anything else?" She asked, holding the tray in front of her legs.

Stiles knows she's trying to look cute. "That's it for now." He said, noticing her lingering a bit before finally leaving. Stiles glares at her before digging in.

"For now?" Derek quoted.

"Dessert." Stiles simply answered before taking a bite of his sandwich. After swallowing his bite, he takes a sip of his smoothie and moans at how good it tasted. He notice Derek staring at him.

Stiles flush, "It's a really good smoothie." He said, then moves on to asking random questions to Derek.

They talk about things they like, things they hate, and things they enjoy. They finish their meal within half an hour.

"So, dessert?" Stiles asked.

"You're still hungry?" Derek asked in a disbelieving tone, considering the fact that the club sandwich was pretty big.

"Hey, I'm still a growing teen."

"Then you should eat more healthy food than eating something containing a lot of sugar."

"Well, you need more sweets in your life to make you less sour."

"I could think of something sweet that I wouldn't mind having right now." Derek said teasingly, staring at Stiles' lips.

Stiles can feel his face burning.

"And how are we doing?" They suddenly heard the waitress.

"Good." Stiles answered. "I like to order dessert."

"Sure. What will you have?" She asked.

Stiles took a few seconds looking through the menu, "Banana split, and a couple glasses of water."

"And for you?" She asked Derek.

"Nothing, I'm good."

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." She said with a bit of a suggestive tone. Stiles glares at her as she walks away, but what he doesn't notice is Derek watching  
him.

"Stop that." Derek said firmly.

Stiles turns to him, "Huh?"

"You were _glaring_ at her." Derek said, a bit disappointed.

Stiles blush in embarrassment, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

"Stiles, are you...are you jealous?" Derek asked.

"Well," Stiles hesitated. "You've _seen_ how she's been looking at you. She's basically undressing you with her eyes." He frowns.

"Stiles, you have no reason to be jealous." Derek said, bringing his arm around the teen's waist to pull him in close.

Stiles blush at the the sudden action, his frown turning into a small smile. "I know. I just - I just don't like it when people do that, even though we don't usually go out." He said truthfully.

"Here you go." The waitress appeared, using her right hand to place the banana split in front of Stiles. Then let her hand brush against Derek's chest as she pulls away to grab the two glasses of water and place them on the table. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, we'll just have our check." Derek answered, grabbing his spoon.

"Alright. I'll be back with the bill."

When she walks away, Stiles grabs his spoon and pushes the plate towards Derek so it sits between them. Derek takes the first bite.

"How is it?" Stiles asked. "Is it good?" He breaks off a piece.

"It's good." Derek answered.

Stiles tastes it and moans at the delicious sweetness. "Good? This taste _amazing_." He said, taking another bite, moaning once more at the sweet taste.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Derek asked, eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

"Doing what?" Stiles asked innocently, spoon in his mouth. Having no idea what he's doing to Derek by making those noises.

Derek just ignores it and continues on eating the ice cream. As they eat, they start discussing about what movie they should watch afterwards. Stiles takes his phone out to check the show times.

"Here's your check." The waitress appeared again, placing the check in front of Derek and giving him a sweet smile.

Stiles really wants to claw that look off of her face. He glared at her as she walked away before shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Derek takes his wallet out, pulling out a fifty dollar bill. Which brings a question to Stiles' mind.

"Do you have a job?" Stiles asked.

"What?"

"Do you have a job? Well, it's more like _did_ you have job, since you know," Stiles pause, quickly taking a look around before whispering, "The cops are looking for you."

"I didn't." Derek answered. "I'm just living off of my family's inheritance at the moment."

Stiles nods, the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Are you finish?" The waitress asked, gaining their attention. She takes the empty plate and cups before grabbing the cash. "I'll be right back with your change, don't go anywhere."

"Okay, let's go." Stiles said as soon as the woman was out of ear shot, turning to Derek and waiting for him to slide out.

Derek raise a brow at the teen, "Stiles, I need my change. I gave fifty dollars."

"Generous tip. Now, let's go." Stiles said, but the truth is, he doesn't want the waitress to approach them again because he's pretty sure that she's going to give Derek her phone number. Stiles tries to push Derek out of the booth, but the dude is like a brick wall.

Seconds after, the waitress comes back. She places the wooden tray, that holds the receipt and change, onto the table. "Come back soon." She said in a flirty tone, and sends a wink to Derek before walking away.

Stiles bites his bottom lip and glares at her before glancing at Derek. He sees his boyfriend roll his eyes before grabbing his change and standing up. Stiles follows after.

As they walk out, Derek checks the receipt to check if it's right. He folds it up then notice something written on the back of it. He unfolds it and turns it over, realizing that it's the waitress' name and number. He groans.

"What's wrong?" He heard Stiles. They're already outside of the diner.

Derek turns his attention to Stiles, and sees the teen biting his lip and staring at the receipt. Derek crumbles up the piece of paper before throwing it away in the nearest trash can.

"Nothing. Let's go." Derek said, grabbing Stiles' hand before walking towards the car. He hears the teen's heart pick up, and glances over to see Stiles smiling.

****

Half an hour later, they arrive at a theater that's the closest one from the diner. Derek buys their tickets before going inside. Stiles suggest they get a large popcorn and soda, along with a pack of fruit snack. To which Derek question the teen, how he can still eat. But Derek buys the snacks anyways before they go to their assigned theater.

The room is mostly empty, only four people inside, one pair sitting far from the other. The movie Stiles selected had been out for awhile, so it makes sense that there would be hardly any more people than this.

They head on up to the middle section of the room, about five rows away from the others. After they're seated, the room starts to go dark, signaling that the movie is about to start. A few trailers for up coming movies show first before the movie can actually begin.

Stiles starts to squirm in his seat, just within fifteen minutes of the movie. The reason Stiles chose to go to the movies, especially choosing a movie that's been out for while, meaning hardly any people, is because it would make a good place to have a bit of a make out session. But now, Stiles is so not sure on how to make the first move.

"Stiles?" He jumped a bit in his seat at Derek's voice right in his ear.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"Are you okay? I can hear your heart beating fast." Derek said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit excited about this movie." Stiles answered with a half truth. He can tell from Derek's expression, even from the small amount of light that's coming off the screen, that his boyfriend doesn't one hundred percent believe him. But Derek leaves it at that anyway before turning his attention back to the movie.

Stiles takes one deep breath, _Screw it_. He thought before placing the bucket of popcorn on the floor and moving the large soda, which they were sharing, to the other arm rest. He shifts a bit in his seat to get into a comfortable position, and pulls up the arm rest out of the way.

"Derek." He called out, nervously.

Derek turn his head, "Yea- " Stiles cuts him off by grabbing the man's face and crashing their lips together.

At first Stiles didn't feel any movement but after a second, Derek starts moving his lips and wrapping his right arm around the teen's waist to bring him in closer. Stiles' heart starts to race as he moves his lips with his boyfriend's, sliding his left hand to Derek's shoulder and cupping the man's face with his other hand.

They're both lost in each other, forgetting about the movie. They don't break apart until they need air, both panting and still holding each other. Stiles shifts in his seat to lean against Derek, while the man's arm is still wrap around him. Through out the movie, they start and end their make out session a couple more times. Both times leaving Stiles smiling like an idiot.

By the time the movie ended, and they walk out of the theater, it's started getting dark outside. They walk to the camaro, Stiles carrying half a bucket of popcorn to take home.

They soon arrive back in Beacon Hills, the time being 10:50pm which is twenty minutes after Stiles' curfew on school nights. They hope that Stiles' dad isn't home yet as they are approaching the Stilinski house. When they pull up to the side, they both see someone sitting at the doorstep.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned. "Wonder why he's here."

They then see Scott go for his backpack, pulling out his math textbook to wave as an answer.

"See you, Der. I had an amazing time." Stiles said, grabbing at the handle, then realizes that he's still wearing Derek's jacket. He lets go of the handle to shrug the leather jacket off, giving it back to Derek. "And thanks for letting me wear your jacket the entire day." He said, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Derek takes the jacket onto his lap before leaning forward, giving Stiles a kiss, "Anytime. Good night Stiles."

Stiles blush red, "Good night. _Sourwolf_." He said teasingly before grabbing his backpack and opening the door to get out of the car. He stops a couple feet away from Scott to wave Derek bye before the man drives off.

"Hey, dude." Stiles greeted his best friend as he walks up to the door, pulling out his keys. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"About an hour, didn't know what time you'd be back." Scott answered. "So," He drew out. "How was the date?"

"You really want to know?" Stiles asked as he opens the door and walks on in, Scott following behind.

"Not really, but I've been a really crappie friend lately and I want to make it up to you." Scott admitted, closing the door before following Stiles up to his room. "So, tell me how it went. You two didn't...you know?" Scott asked, stepping inside his friend's room.

"What!? No! Dude!?" Stiles exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Really? Cause I can smell his scent all over you." Scott said, taking a seat on Stiles' new computer chair.

"Yes, really. We only went to dinner and a movie." Stiles answered, dragging his other chair to sit next to Scott. "But there was this stupid pretty brunette waitress who kept giving Derek _the look_ and gave him her number." He still feels jealous just thinking about it, wishing he had kiss Derek right in front of her.

"And what did Derek do?" Scott said, letting a growl slip out and his eyes flash.

"Woah! Dude, relax." Stiles said, not ready to handle a wolf out Scott.

"Sorry." Scott said, his eyes turning to their normal color. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, don't worry. I saw him throw the paper, that she wrote her number on, into the trash."

"Good. 'Cause I would have gone after him right now and kick his ass."

Stiles smiles and chuckles at that, "Thanks, man. You're the best friend a guy can have." He said, patting Scott in the back.

"No problem, buddy." Scott said, returning the smile and pat. "Now, help me with my homework."

For about a couple hours or so, Stiles and Scott work on their school work. Stiles' dad comes home when they finally finish. They all said their good nights before going to bed, Scott staying over for the night.

They both change into their night attires, Scott pulling his pajama bottoms out of his backpack. After changing, Scott notice the stuff wolf on Stiles' bedside table.

"What's with the..." Scott trails off, noticing that it has Derek's scent. "Did Derek give you that?" He asked, pointing at the stuff animal.

Stiles walks towards the stuff wolf, grabbing it, "Yeah, he gave it to me last night." He answered, climbing into bed, still holding the stuff wolf. Scott joins him. They have always shared a bed, whenever either one of them sleeps over, since they were kids. They lay back to back.

"Night, Scott."

"Night, Stiles."


	11. Wolfsbane

One night, Stiles and Scott get a call from Derek saying he's caught wind of where the Alpha is headed tonight. The high school.

"Stay here while I go after the Alpha, got it?" Derek said firmly, not leaving room for argument. "He's dangerous, and I don't want neither of you getting hurt."

Scott opens his mouth.

"No." Derek said, knowing what the teen was about to say. He pulls out his key to the camaro and tosses it to Scott. "Just get the car ready in case the hunters show up."

"Wait, why does he get to be driver?" Stiles asked, always wanting to take his boyfriend's awesome car for a spin.

"Because Scott's fast reflexes can save you guys on the road."

Stiles doesn't say anything 'cause Derek has a point there. When Derek turns away, Stiles quickly grabs his wrist, making the man stop and face the teen. "Please be careful." Stiles said in a worried tone.

Derek turns his hand so his thumb can caress the teen's hand. "I will." He said before letting go.

"Wait! What if - and he's gone." Scott said.

They get into the car, Scott in the driver's seat and Stiles in the passenger's seat. "I can't believe Derek actually let you come along," Scott said. "I thought he would try to keep you safe by not letting you get involve tonight."

"Well, he was against it at first but I persuaded him."

"Aw, dude." Scott said in disgust.

"I don't mean like that, Scott!" Stiles blush.

They sat in silence for a minute before Scott speaks up again, "Where did you two meet?" He asked out of nowhere. "And when? Derek's like _thirty_ , Stiles!" He added with a disgusted look.

"He's not! That's not even a close guess! And _how_ does he even _look_ thirty to you?" Stiles asked, not believing Scott.

"Well, how old is he?" Scott asked.

Stiles hesitates, "He's turning twenty-two in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, my god. What did your dad say about this!?" Scott exclaimed. "Especially, since I blamed him for murder. Twice."

Stiles doesn't say anything, turning his head to look out the window.

When it was clear that Scott isn't going to get an answer, he gapes at Stiles in realization, "You haven't told your dad!?"

"He doesn't even know I like guys!" Stiles answered, turning his attention back to Scott. "For all he knows, he still thinks I'm obsess with Lydia."

Scott stayed silent for a few seconds before repeating his question, "Where and when did you meet him, Stiles?"

Stiles sighs, "New York, during the middle of summer, when my dad and I went to visit my grandparents. I met Derek in a public library, but our first actual encounter was about six years ago."

"You were ten." Scott stated, a bit disturbed about it.

"It was a year after - " Stiles takes a second. "After my mom died. I remember being at the hospital with you, waiting for your mom to finish her night shift since my dad got called in about a fire."

Scott cringes, realizing that it was the Hale fire.

"You were asleep on the chair, next to me, when I heard crying from around the corner. I was curious. I saw a teen boy, alone and crying his eyes out. I went over to talk to him, thinking that I can be of some help. When I asked what was wrong, I saw his eyes filled with so much pain."

Stiles shifts in his seat, "He didn't say but I knew he lost someone, I just didn't know it was his entire family. I told him that my mom died the year before, and that I was able to move on. That it still hurt but I was learning to cope with it. He looked shock, probably wondering why someone as young as me had to experience that."

Stiles sighs, "Soon after, a woman called out to him. Now thinking back to it, I think it was Laura. I eventually learned from my dad that it was Derek Hale that I had met."

Scott stays silent, taking it all in.

"So," Stiles speaks up again. "In New York I - " He stops abruptly, spotting something in the rear view mirror. "Hey, Scott." He called out, starting to be on alert.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the mirror.

Scott turns to see a black car approaching. "Shit!" He cursed, starting up the car and driving out of the school parking lot.

"Wha - Scott, who is it!?" Stiles asked, looking back at the car.

"It's Allison's aunt, Kate!" Scott answered in a bit of panic, picking up speed.

They drive as far away from the school as they can, the huntress behind them and starting to catch up.

Stiles turns around to see Kate getting a bit too close.

"Faster?" Scott asked.

"Much faster."

Scott picks up speed, but not enough.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here!" Stiles commented.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us!"

"Well, if you don't go faster, _they're_ gonna kill us!" Stiles said, before Scott slams on the gas pedal. Stiles turns his head to look behind them. "They're gone." He stated, then turns the walkie-talkie on.

" _All units, suspect is on foot, heading into the Iron Works._ "

"Better step on it." Stiles said before Scott turns the car around to head for the Iron works.

They got there just in time to see Derek being shot at by Chris Argent.

Stiles quickly opens the passenger door, "Get in!" He shouted before climbing into the back.

Derek jumps in.

"What happened!?" Scott asked, driving away from the Iron Works.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek exclaimed.

Stiles leans into the space between the two, "Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes!" Derek sound angry. "He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey," Stiles jumps in. "That's my dad you're talking about, Derek." He said in a firm voice. "They're just doing their job."

"Yeah, thanks to _someon_ e," Derek glares at Scott. "Who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott said, sounding guilty. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"Alright!" Stiles shouted, getting their attentions before turning to Derek. "How did you find him?"

Derek huffs a breath, "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles cuts in with a dumbfounded look.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said, pulling out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "What?" He asked, seeing the look on Scott's face. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott said, not liking this one bit. "Allison's necklace."

****

Scott parks the camaro in a secluded area in the woods, since the cops and hunters will be looking for the car now. When they walk out of the woods, Scott and Stiles said there good nights to each other before walking off to their own direction to their own homes. Derek going with Stiles to make sure the teen gets home safe.

By the time they arrive at the door step of the Stilinski house, it's an hour pass Stiles' curfew.

Stiles turns to face Derek, "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." Derek said before leaning in to kiss Stiles.

Stiles couldn't help wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, bring him in closer. He soon feels the man's arms wrapping around his waist. They pull apart, knowing that Derek needs to go before anyone sees them.

"Be careful." Stiles said.

"I will. Good night, Stiles."

"Good night, Derek." Stiles said before opening the door and walking on in. _Nice to know that Derek's getting more comfortable with the whole making out._ He thought, grinning like an idiot and locking the door.

Stiles goes on upstairs to place his dad's walkie-talkie back where it was before going to his room. He changes into his pajamas when he hears his dad's cruiser come into the driveway. He goes back downstairs, wondering why his dad came home a little early than the man said he would.

"Hey dad." Stiles greeted, seeing his dad closing the door. "You're home a bit early."

"Yeah, well," John said as he walks pass Stiles, and head towards the kitchen. Stiles follows behind. "Decided to get some rest, it's been a _long_ week." The Sheriff said, opening up the fridge to grab a beer.

"Off day today?" Stiles knows the answer to that but decided to ask anyway.

"Kinda," John said, opening up the bottle and taking a sip. "I had an odd night just now."

Stiles stilled at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We were chasing down Derek Hale into the Iron Works, and sent the dogs after him. Guy can run, I'll tell you that." John takes another sip of his beer before continuing on. "Anyways, the dogs came right back, whimpering."

"That does sound odd. Well, good night, dad." Stiles said, turning around.

"Good night, kiddo."

****

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott said as they walk into school the next morning.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles suggested.

"How?"

"It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'"

"You're not helping."

Stiles knows he's not being helpful, he doesn't know what to do. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me." Scott said, a bit sad. "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Stiles said before noticing the look on Scott's face. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott mumbled.

"I can't believe you."

Scott frowns, "Says _you._ I bet you think about Derek naked all the time."

Stiles flush.

" _See_ , you do."

"Stay focus here, alright!" Stiles said, trying to get back on topic. "Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles said before leaving Scott to it, heading off to class.

Later on in the day, Scott tells Stiles about his encounter with Jackson during passing period. Apparently, Jackson knows that Scott is a werewolf. Well, the jock never said the words, 'I know you're a werewolf,' but it was heavily hinted.

Now, they're in the cafeteria, getting their lunches. They head to a table that's a few tables away from the others. Stiles asked Scott how it went with getting the necklace from Allison, which apparently didn't go too good. So Stiles suggest to just steal the stupid thing, to which Scott suggest to at least try getting to Harris.

"My dad put him on a twenty-four hour protective detail, okay?" Stiles informed Scott. "The necklace is all we got. Steal it." He said before going back to his lunch.

"Stiles," Scott called out. "He's watching us."

Stiles was confuse until he sees Jackson looking at them.

"Act normal." Scott said.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, noticing an off look on Scott.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me!" Scott said, panic on the command when Stiles turned slightly to the jock's direction. "Just talk to me, act normal, pretend that nothing's happening."

Stiles tries to think of something to say but his mind coming off blank.

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott hissed.

Stiles flails his hands, "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank."

" _You_ _r_ mind's blank? You can't think of anything to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure."

"Well," Then a thought came to Scott's mind. "Why did you want to know if you're attractive to gay guys?"

"What?" Stiles asked confusingly.

"Awhile back, you asked me if you're attractive to gay guys, why did you want to know?" Scott asked curiously. "You have Derek, so that should be a good enough of an answer, right?"

Stiles shifts in his seat uncomfortably, "Yeah," He drew out. "It was just, uh - "

"You wanted to know if Derek is actually in to you." Scott cuts him off, starting to feel his anger build up as he goes on. "You think that Derek doesn't feel anything towards you." A growl slips out.

"Woah! Woah, dude, relax." Stiles quickly said. "No. I mean, I did think that, the key word being 'did'. But not anymore, okay? Derek," He blush. "Told me that he loves me."

"Seriously?" Scott said, his anger going down. "When?"

"The night of the full moon, after he stopped you from almost killing Jackson and Allison."

Scott huffs a laugh, "Dude, seriously? During the full moon? Doesn't that sound like something out of some romantic chick flick or something, especially if you add the part of you thinking he was dead."

"Shut up." Stiles said, blushing even more. Then he looks to see Jackson is gone. "Well, douchebag Whittemore is gone."

Scott looks around before hearing Jackson again, "I don't think so. He's somewhere else, and he's still talking to me." He said, his voice filled with anger.

"Yes." Stiles heard Scott. He watch his friend start to shake out of anger, Scott squeezing his water bottle before taking a sip to try to calm down.

"Scott, come on." Stiles said. "You can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" He's words fell on deaf's ear, Scott holding and shaking the tray of food. Scott slams the tray on the table, getting everyone's attention in the room.

Stiles scans the cafeteria, and spot Jackson leaning against the vending machine, smirking.

****

It's a free period, last one of the day, the lacrosse team doesn't have any practice because of tonight's game, and Scott went off to get the necklace. Stiles walks down the hall when he starts to hear a conversation that he knows he shouldn't be listening to, but he just can't help himself. Well, it's not like he can help it since the conversation is taking place in the hallway where anyone can hear it.

"Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes," Stiles heard Jackson, and knows what he meant by big changes. "I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest."

 _Brutal._ Stiles thought as he peeks around the corner, he's hiding in, to glare at the jock. _Dude should get a slap and a kick below the belt._

"Are you breaking up with me?" Stiles can tell that Lydia is hurting no matter how good she's hiding it.

"Dumping, actually. I'm dumping you." Jackson said before turning away.

Lydia grabs the jock before he could, "Dumped by the _co_ \- captain of the lacrosse team." She said, trying to sound like she doesn't even care. "I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that." She lets go of Jackson, the jock blowing a kiss before walking away. "Wait, seconds actually!" She shouted. "Seconds!"

Stiles can see Lydia coming his way, and tries to act like he didn't hear or see anything. But Lydia just walks pass him, keeping her head slightly down and heading towards the girls' restroom. Stiles knows she went in there to cry, and he knows that he should get home but he can't help feeling bad for her. So he waits for Lydia outside of the girls' restroom.

A minute later, Lydia walks out and sees him.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles greeted.

"Who are you?"

 _Not the greeting I was hoping for._ Stiles thought. "Uh, Stiles, but that's not important right now. I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier and was, uh, wondering if you're okay?"

She scoffs, "Of course I am. I'm not bothered by it at all." She said with a hint of malice in her tone.

"And judging by the hint of venom in your voice, I'd say otherwise." Stiles might not have a huge crush on her anymore but he still cares. "You don't have to hide it. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Lydia kept her firm gaze on him, not saying anything. Stiles thought she'll just walk pass him and ignore his offer. But after a few seconds, her expression softens.

"Stiles, right?" She asked. "You were the one who came over to my place to check up on me because of the video store incident."

Stiles is surprise she remembered the visit, considering the fact that she was doped up on pills. And he's surprise she remembered his name.

"Well?" Lydia speaks up, bringing Stiles to her attention. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to offer me comfort?"

"Uh, okay, yeah." Stiles stumbled through his answer. "How about some ice cream? I'll buy."

****

Stiles is at Lydia's place, after having bought a tub of cookie dough ice cream. Lydia changed in her personal bathroom into a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt. Stiles can't help think if this is a recommended thing for girls who got dumped, sweats and ice cream.

Lydia puts her hair into a ponytail before dropping onto her bed. She sits up, her back against the headboard and opens up the tub of ice cream. Stiles slips off his shoes before taking a seat next to her.

"I just can't believe it." Lydia said before taking a spoonful of ice cream. " _Why_ would Jackson dump _me?_ I mean," She grunts in frustration.

"Beats me." Stiles said, reaching for some ice cream. "I mean, you are amazing." He brings the spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Lydia raise a brow at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're an amazing person." Stiles repeated. "You're beautiful and very intelligent." He added.

Lydia narrow her eyebrows, frowning at him. "Are you hitting on me? Is this your way of getting me to date you?"

Stiles' eyes go wide, he pulls out the spoon before speaking up. "Woah! No, it's not like that. Honest." He said in rush. "Besides, believe it or not, I have a boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Lydia asked, her brows raise in question and surprise. "The guy who picked you up from school?"

"Yup." Stiles said with a smug look.

"Well, isn't that great. Even _you're_ getting more action than me." She said with a hint of jealousy.

"Uh, actually..." Stiles trailed off.

"Oh. Well, how long have you two been dating?" Lydia asked, getting another scoop of ice cream.

Stiles purse his lips, hesitating, "Four months."

Lydia just gives him a look.

"We're taking things slow, okay." Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The next hour and a half, they spent the time talking and eating ice cream. Well, Lydia was doing most of the talking, saying how a huge jerk Jackson is and everything, while Stiles just sits there and listen to her rant on.

"You know what?" Lydia asked rhetorically. "I don't need him. And besides, I can finally stop pretending to be stupid for him."

"Wait a minute." Stiles cuts in. "Are you saying he's the reason you..."

"Yup."

Stiles hums in response before his phone goes off, notifying him that he got a text. "Hold on." He said, taking out his phone to read the text.

**Big Bad: Anything on the necklace?**

_Shit. I completely forgot._ Stiles thought as he swings his feet off the bed. "Uh, sorry Lydia but I gotta go." He said, putting on his shoes. "You know, homework and gotta get ready for the game tonight."

"Oh yeah. I heard you're finally going to play." Lydia said, getting up. "I'll come cheer you on as thanks."

Stiles turns to her, "Uh, you don't have to." _Since there's a good chance I won't be there._

Lydia walks up to him, "I'm going whether you want me to or not, besides it would show Jackson that I've already moved on." She said, smirking.

"Oh, don't I feel special." Stiles said sarcastically.

"You should be. I don't let anyone see me like this." Lydia said, gesturing to her appearance before they both walk out.

They get to the door, Stiles opens it but before he can walk off, he turns back to Lydia. "Uh, one more thing. My dad is probably going to be at the game to cheer me on, and if he - for some reason - comes up to talk to you, I would appreciate it if you don't tell him I have a boyfriend."

"Your dad doesn't know?" Lydia questioned, raising a brow.

"He still thinks I have a crush on you. So - "

"Say no more, I understand." She cuts him off.

Stiles gives her a smile and a thanks before going to his jeep. He waves Lydia good bye as he drives out of her driveway.

Within minutes, he got home. Stiles rushes up to his room, having a plan of his own to find the Alpha, eyes focus on his desk where his laptop sits. He drops his bag on the ground, next to his desk, and takes a seat on the computer chair, swinging it around to face his laptop.

"Hey Stiles!" He heard his dad.

Stiles turns his chair around, "Yo, D - Derek." He stumbled, spotting his boyfriend standing behind his bedroom door.

Derek's eyes go wide in panic, raising a finger to his lips before glaring and pointing at the open door. Stiles realized what he just said, and rushes to the door to block the way in with his body, bringing the door to his hip.

"What'd you say?" The Sheriff asked, not sure if he heard right.

"What? I said, 'Yo Dad'." Stiles answered, hoping that his dad couldn't call on his bullshit. He relaxed a bit when it seem his dad bought it.

"Listen, I've got something I got to take care of, but, um, I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." John said with a big smile.

"My first game." Stiles said, knowing that he probably won't be able to make it. "Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh - good."

"I'm very happy for you." His dad said with the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen, and it just makes Stiles hate himself a bit. "And I'm really proud of you."

 _Yeah, no, that doesn't make me feel terrible._ Stiles thought, feeling guilty. "Thanks, me too. I'm happy, and proud of myself." Stiles mentally cringes.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" John said.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm first line."

"I'm very proud." John said again with the same big smile.

"Me too, again." Stiles said before his Dad takes a step closer, bringing his arms up for a hug. Stiles hugs him back and mumbles to himself 'huggy huggy'. They break it up.

"See you there." John said before turning away.

"Take it easy." Stiles said before getting into his room, shutting the door.

"Huggy huggy?" Derek said teasingly.

"Shut up." Stiles said before going to his computer chair.

"Scott's gonna get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it." Stiles said. "But there's something else we can try."

Derek shrug his shoulders.

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent Allison a text asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, not getting it.

"So, it wasn't Scott."

Now Derek understands, "Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said before turning around to his laptop.

****

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work."

Stiles had emailed Danny to come over to work on their lab homework, but in actuality Stiles needs him to trace the text that was sent to Allison back to whoever had sent it.

"That's what lab partners do." Danny said.

Stiles grunts, "And we will once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"Well, I looked up your arrest report." Stiles said, and he can actually feel Derek's judgmental gaze directed at him.

"I was thirteen." Danny lowered his voice. "They dropped the charges."

"I know." Stiles muttered out.

"No! We're doing lab work." Danny said before grabbing a seat.

Stiles sighs in defeat, and turn towards his laptop.

"Who's he again?" He heard Danny. "Wasn't he the one to pick you up from school a while ago?"

Stiles turns around to who he's referring to, "Uh, yeah. He's my cousin, Miguel." _Stupid. Miguel? Does Derek even look like a Miguel?_ Stiles thought, turning back to his laptop and hoping Danny will buy the lie. Stiles can practically feel Derek's glare burning at the back of his head, the name was seriously the first thing that popped into the teen's head.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

Stiles turns back around, and just now notice Derek is wearing the same shirt from last night. And the blood is most likely from when Chris shot him in the iron works.

"Yeah, yes." Stiles answered, facing Danny. "Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel!" Stiles mentally cringed at calling Derek that before turning to face him.

Derek brings his head up to face Stiles, giving the teen a not so happy look.

"I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said, gesturing with his head towards the dresser.

Derek closes the textbook he was reading, tossing it onto the bed before getting up and taking off his shirt. Going to the teen's dresser.

Stiles tries to keep himself calm from seeing Derek's bare torso since Danny thinks they're cousins. It would be really weird to get a boner for your cousin. Stiles turns back to Danny, "So anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text so why don't you just -"

"Uh, Stiles." Derek cuts him off, getting both teens' attention.

"Yes?" Stiles said, his voice sounding a bit off. He's practically drooling at the sight of Derek.

"This," Derek shows the shirt he picked out. "No fit." He bit the words out.

"Then try something else on." Stiles said softly, trying to sooth his boyfriend's annoyance. Stiles turns back to Danny and apologized for the interruption, then noticed Danny's gaze fixed on Derek. For a few seconds, Stiles felt jealously burning through his body until he realized something.

 _I can't believe I'm gonna do this._ Stiles thought, taking a deep breath before turning back to Derek to see him putting on an orange and blue strip shirt. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked, getting Danny's attention.

"Huh?" Danny said, avoiding eye contact from either of them.

"The shirt." Stiles said, really hoping that Derek won't hate him for this. They do need Danny to trace the text.

"It's...not really his color." Danny's words had Derek huffing and pulling the shirt over his head. Both Stiles and Danny stare at the man's chest, making Stiles's jealously raise up again and want to tell Danny that Derek's his.

But Stiles settled for Mocking him. "You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny-boy?"

"You're a horrible person." Danny retorted with no real heat in his voice.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text -"

"Stiles!" Derek basically barked, sounding really irritated. "None of these fit."

 _Yeah, no kidding._ Stiles thought with a slight grin. _Look at all that rippling muscles, how do you expect to fit into anything?_ He didn't say any of that out loud though. Derek was downright sexy, Stiles was sure he was going to drool. In fact, so was Danny, who instantly caved in.

"I'll need to ISP the phone number, and run the exact time of text." Danny turns his attention to the laptop.

Stiles raised his arms in victory before giving up his seat to the genius hacker, and go help Derek find a shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Derek hissed.

"Sorry." Stiles whispered to Derek, opening a drawer. "He wasn't budging so..."

"So you used me like a piece of meat."

"Yeah, sorry." Stiles hands a shirt to Derek. "I would've done it myself but - " He gets cut off by a growl, and sees Derek's eyes flash blue. "Woah! Just kidding, just - Wait," He whispered, glancing at Danny to make sure he's still working on the text. "Are you being a bit possessive right now?" He asked with a grin.

Derek doesn't say anything as he puts on the shirt.

Stiles can see a hint of a blush on Derek's face. He smiles like an idiot, liking this side of Derek. Stiles gives him a quick peck on the lips before they go hover over Danny.

"There." Said Danny. They lean in closer to the screen. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek questioned.

"No, no, no, that can't be right." Stiles said, not believing what he's seeing. The text was sent from a computer at the hospital under the account name: Melissa McCall.

****

After Danny left, Stiles and Derek drove to the hospital. They argued the whole way there, going back and forth about what to do concerning Scott's mom and whether or not they should tell Scott.

"No!" Stiles shouted, driving straight for the hospital. "Derek, there's nothing he can do, and I know Melissa for almost my whole life, she's not the Alpha. Or a werewolf, or being controlled, or - or whatever!"

Derek sighs, "Maybe you're right, but if I were Scott I would want to know. Hiding things like this never works out in the end."

Stiles huffs a breath as they come to a stop in the hospital's parking lot. As he settles his jeep in park, his phone chimes in with a notification of a message.

The message only contains an image of Allison's necklace. "Scott got the necklace." Stiles said before his phone goes off, Scott calling.

Stiles answered.

" _Did you get the picture?_ " Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did. And It looks just like the drawing." Stiles said before having his hand, that's holding the phone, be grabbed by Derek.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, something!" Derek almost shouted into the call, wanting answers.

" _No._ " Scott answered to the man's disappointment. " _No, the thing's flat, and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing! And where are you?_ " Scott directed the question to Stiles. " _You're suppose to be here, you're first line!_ "

" _Where the hell is Billinski?_ " They heard the Coach.

" _Listen, You're not gonna play, if you're not here to start._ " Scott informed Stiles, after having to deal with the Coach.

"I know." Stiles sighed, wanting to curse and weep a the same time. "Look, if you - if you see my dad can you tell him...tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, ok?"

" _Ok, but -_ "

"Alright, thanks." Stiles cut him off, ending the call.

Derek stares at the teen, "You're not gonna make it."

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek pointed out, to which Stiles sighs tiredly and close his eyes, debating if he should slam his head against the steering wheel. But instead he just leans over, and lay his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek cards his hand through Stiles' short hair, and kissed the teen's forehead.

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles insisted, basking in his boyfriend's comfort.

Once ready and relaxed, Stiles pulls away and heads on out. He walks into the building to see it empty, not even a nurse at the front desk. Which is weird since it's a hospital, someone is always there. Stiles takes out his phone to call Derek.

"I can't find her."

" _Ask for a Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle._ " Derek said.

"Ok. If I can find anyone that is." Stiles answered, walking straight for the room where Derek's uncle is staying in. "Seriously, why does it seem empty?" He reaches for the man's room, and sees it empty. "He's gone."

" _What?_ " Derek's confused.

"He's not here, he's gone Derek."

" _Stiles get out of there right now! It's him, he's the Alpha, get out!_ "

Stiles' heart starts to pick up as he steps away, and his heart goes into panic mode when he sees Peter Hale standing just around the corner.

"You must be Stiles." Peter said.

Stiles takes a step back before turning around to run, but stops when a nurse comes out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rhetorically. "Visiting hours are over."

Stiles takes a step back, gaping at her. "You" He pointed to Jennifer. "And him." He turned around and pointed to Peter. "You're the one - oh my - and he's the -" He glances back and forth at them, putting it all together. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die." He believed that up till the point he caught sight of Derek elbowing the nurse in the face.

"That's not nice." Peter said. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek said to Peter before briefly looking at Stiles. "Get out of the way."

Stiles sighed out a curse before getting down to the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose," Peter walks closer. "One of my own family?"

Derek's eyes flash blue, he roared before bouncing off the wall to attack his uncle. But Peter caught him, and slammed him against the wall before throwing Derek hard at the wall opposite to them. Right where Stiles was. Stiles crawls away from the two, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

Peter grabs Derek by the neck. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me." He said, dragging Derek. "I've been driven by pure instinct." He let's go of Derek.

Derek gets to his feet, "You want forgiveness?" He said before throwing a punch, but it wasn't enough. Peter pushes him, making him lose balance before grabbing his collar and smashing there heads together.

"I want understanding." Peter said before kicking Derek, sending him flying backwards.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Peter walks slowly to Derek. "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plato in the healing process. I can't help that."

Derek gets back on his feet, and went for another swing but Peter dodged it. He keeps throwing one after another, none making contact until Peter caught his fist, squeezing it to the point of bones cracking. Derek groans in pain.

"I tried to tell you what was happening." Peter said as he grips Derek's fist tighter, breaking bones. "I tried to warn you." He said before throwing Derek over the receptionist counter, breaking the glass that separated it from the room.

Derek crawls away in pain. He crawls all the way into a room, Peter still behind, just watching him. Derek stops, and sits up against a wall.

Peter notices a mirror, "I was going to wait for dramatic flare." He said before spinning it. His face starts to heal, the scar that was left from the fire slowly disappearing. He stops the mirror, "But when you look this good, why wait." He turns back to Derek. "Derek, you need to give me a chance to explain." He slightly bends down. "After all, we're family."


	12. Co-Captain

Stiles comes out of his hiding spot when things got too quiet. He sees the receptionist's counter trashed, he rushes over to see if Derek is there. Nothing but shattered glass and a few blood spots. He then spots a trail of the glass going around the corner of the hall. Stiles checks a few of the rooms but Derek, nor Peter, were in any of them. Stiles runs out of the hospital, and heads for his jeep to go to the school, hoping Derek isn't dead.

Once he arrived at the school, and sees that the game is over. Stiles runs inside and heads straight for the locker room, hoping Scott is there. He spots Scott wearing nothing but a bath towel and sitting on a bench.

"Dude, we have a huge problem!" Stiles said out of breath.

"Trust me, I know." Scott sighed, then tells Stiles everything of what happened before he got here.

"What?" Stiles said, not believing what he heard. "No, no, Derek wouldn't -"

"He did." Scott cut him off, now fully dressed. "Derek is going to help Peter kill people."

"No." Stiles said firmly.

"Stiles -"

"No! Derek just has something plan, I just know it." Stiles said before walking out of the locker room. He takes his phone out to call Derek, but the man won't answer.

****

The next day, Stiles and Scott are in the jeep, following Jackson. Scott had told Stiles that they need to follow the jock to make sure that neither Chris or Kate end up killing him, since they think that he's the second beta. They were doing good at keeping up with Jackson until a van pops into their view.

"Fuck." Stiles cursed.

"Stiles, we're losing him!" Scott said.

"What do you want me to do!?" Stiles shot back before merging to the other lane. Jackson's car is no where in sight. "Where did he go?"

"Turn, turn, turn, turn!" Scott shouted, pointing to his left. He gives Stiles directions until they end up in an empty parking lot. They see Chris standing next to Jackson and the teen's car.

They come into a rough stop in front of them, getting their attention.

"Yo." Scott greeted.

"Wha's up." Stiles followed suit, jerked his head at the two.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked, acting like he doesn't know what's going on.

"Hey, Scott." Chris greeted before throwing a glance to Jackson. "You're friend here was having car trouble, we're just taking a look."

"Oh." Stiles acted along.

"There's a shop right down the street," Scott informed. "I'm sure they have a tow truck."

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles directed the question to Jackson.

Scott opens his door.

"Hey, come on Jackson," Stiles said when the jock doesn't move a muscle. "You're way too pretty to be here alone by yourself."

Jackson hesitated for a second before finally walking up to them.

Stiles can see Chris reaching in the hood of Jackson's car, getting whatever he put in there out before closing the hood.

"Hey boys!" Chris shouted, right when Scott got out of the car for Jackson. They turn their attention to the hunter, and watch him go over to the driver's side. Chris opens the door, and turn the keys, the car roaring to life. "Told you I know a few things about cars." He said before closing the driver's door.

The three teens sigh in relief as they watch the man return to his car, and drive off.

Once Chris is out of sight, Jackson turns to the two, "What you following me now?" He asked, glaring at Scott.

Scott slams the passenger door of the jeep. Stiles slid out of the car, and walks over.

"Yes, you stupid freakin' idiot!" Scott shot back at the jock. "You almost gave everything right there!"

"What you talking about!?"

"He thinks you're the second beta!" Scott answered.

"What?" Jackson asked, puzzled.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouted before hitting the jeep.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles said.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away! Literally." Scott said. "Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He shouted before going for the jeep again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Stiles chanted, restraining Scott from hitting his baby again. "How about we step away from Stiles' jeep."

"You know this is your problem, not mine!" Jackson argued. "Ok. I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Ok, this is you're fault." He said before pushing Scott, hitting the jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep." Stiles pleaded, then sees Scott going for a push. "Okay, guys!" Stiles stepped in, holding the two back. "Stop, alright?"

"When they come after you," Scott speaks up. "I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." He looks to Stiles.

"Why you looking at me?" Stiles asked, worried.

"You know what, now you have to do it." Jackson said. "Get me what I want, and I'll be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't." Scott argued. "Just trust me, all it does is make things worst."

"Oh, yeah really?" Jackson challenged. "You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship, McCall!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Scott breathed out. "I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running away from people who are trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me, I'm not lying to you!" Scott takes a breather. "It ruins your life."

Jackson shakes his head, "It ruined your life."

Stiles couldn't help but mentally agree to that.

"You know, you have all the power in the world, and you don't know what to do with it." Jackson said. "You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen, and someone bought you a porch when they should have started you out with a nice little honda. Me?" The jock leans forward. "I drive a porch." He said before getting into his car, and driving off.

Scott screams out in frustration, "He's so stupid!"

"I could've told you that." Stiles said sarcastically.

"He seriously thinks being a werewolf is great! That it's a gift but it's not!" Scott ranted. "You agree with me, right?" He turns to Stiles.

Stiles doesn't say anything, looking down at his feet. The truth is Stiles kind of agrees with Jackson, which pains him to admit.

"Stiles," Scott called out. "Please tell me you agree."

Stiles sighs, bringing his eyes up to Scott. "I'm sorry Scott, but I have to agree with Jackson, and believe me it pains me to say that."

"Are you serious?" Scott furrows his brows at his best friend. "You were the one who said that this is a curse."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew how being a werewolf would actually be." Stiles said. "Listen, Scott, the sooner you actually accept this, the better your life can be."

****

Stiles and Scott had split up from there, needing to take care of things on their end. When Stiles got home, he rushes over to the fridge, and takes a carton of milk to drink from. He turns around, and began walking away with the milk until he notices his dad in the dinning room, wearing his reading glasses and having a bunch of papers in front of him.

"What'cha doing?" Stiles asked.

"Work." John answered, his eyes not leaving the papers.

"Anything I can help with?" Stiles asked, hoping his dad is looking through case files of the attacks and says yes. Despite Stiles having gone through his dad's files before, with Derek's help, he didn't get much answers to fill in the blanks of what's been going on.

"You know, if you pour me an ounce of whiskey, that be awfully nice."

Stiles places the carton of milk on the counter before grabbing a glass and the bottle of whiskey. He joins his dad, placing the bottle and glass on the table, "Any leads?" He asked, taking a seat, and reaching for one of the papers.

"Hey!" His dad said, slapping his hand away. "I can't discuss that with you."

Stiles pouts a bit in defeat, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, opening it.

"Not too much." John said, turning back to his work.

Stiles pours an ounce, then an idea pops into his head. _I'm going to hate myself for this._ He thought before pouring more, almost filling up the glass, then sliding it over. "Here you go dad." He said, hoping his dad won't notice the amount of whiskey he poured.

"Bottoms up." Stiles said as his dad takes the glass, and drinks every drop.

John puts the empty glass down, and sighs, "You know, Derek Hale would be a hale of lot - a hale of a lot..." He trailed off, feeling tipsy already, trying to get the right word out.

Stiles tries to hold in his laughter, "A hell of a lot." He corrected.

"Hell." His dad repeated, giving him a thumbs up for the help. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we can get an actual picture of him."

Stiles furrows his brows in confusion, "How do you not have a picture of him?" He questioned. _Especially since you arrested him awhile back._

"It's the weirdest thing, it's like, every time we try to get a mugshot he has like two," John tries to think of a good description as Stiles grabs the photo. "Laser beams were pointing at the camera."

Stiles looks at Derek's mugshot, and sees the man's face white out with two blue transparent spheres on either side of his face. He tilts his head in confusion, wondering why Derek came out unnoticeable in the picture. Then Stiles notice the color of the transparent spheres are the same color as the man's eyes when they change, realization hitting him.

_His werewolf eyes and the flash from the camera._  "Nice." He said under his breath. _It would explain why he wasn't worried about the cops on our date._

The Sheriff groans and grunts, getting Stiles' attention. "That ale hit me like a brick." John said, scratching his head. "And I have said way too much, and if you repeat anything of it - "

"Dad," Stiles cuts him off. "It's me, I'm not gonna say anything. Come on."

John hums.

Stiles grabs one of the files, pulling out the paper work of a report about a deer.

"You see," His dad continues. "They're all connected, I mean the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire."

Stiles watch his dad go through the stack of papers in front of him, stopping at a certain one. Stiles leans forward, and turns his head to get a better read on it. "Terminated under suspicion of fraud."

"Exactly." John said.

"Who else?" Stiles asked, needing to get more pieces of the puzzle to finally solve it.

"The video store clerk," His dad answered as Stiles looks through pictures of the victims. "Who got his throat slashed, he's a convicted felon with a history of arson."

"What about the other two guys?" Stiles asked. "The guys who got killed in the woods." He remember hearing his dad over the phone about two homeless guys in the woods who where attacked the night that Stiles took Scott out to get drunk. He was seriously amazed at their luck of not having stayed there long enough to catch the Alpha.

"Priors all over their records, including - "

"Arson." Stiles finished, the answer getting clearer in his head. "Maybe they have something to do with the fire." He whispered under his breath. He looks up to his dad, "Another shot?" He asked in a happy tone.

"No." John waves his hand. "No, no more."

"Dad, come on, you work really hard, alright?" Stiles tries to persuade his dad, needing more info, and he knows his dad's tongue would loosen up more with one more drink . "You deserve it."

His dad sighs in defeat, "Oh, my god," He groaned out, rubbing his forehead. "I'm gonna have such a hang over."

Stiles huffs a laugh as he grabs the glass, "You mean, you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." He laughed out before turning around to pour another large amount of whiskey. "And I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." He said under his breath, pouring the whiskey.

Stiles passes the glass to his dad, and John drinks every last drop.

The Sheriff rolls the now empty glass against the table, feeling drunk. Stiles caught the glass before it could hit the floor, and places it back on the table.

John sighs tiredly, "Stiles, there's so many questions." He stated, rubbing his forehead.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, wondering what other things that need to be cover.

"If Derek want to kill everyone involved with the fire," John said with a questioning look. "Then why start with his sister? I mean, she - she had nothing to do with it, and why make it look like some kind of animal did it?"

Stiles had to bite down the urge to correct his dad about Derek, and keep his emotions in check. He seriously hates when people accuse Derek of being the bad guy. Ever since the other night in the hospital, Stiles has been on edge, wondering where's Derek and what the hell he's doing.

"When that - when that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control." John informed his son. "You know, that the incident of a wild animal reports were up seventy percent over the past few months, it's like they just gone crazy. Running out of the woods."

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles said, realizing it's Peter's doing.

"You know, I miss talking to you." John said but it fell on deaf ears. "It's like we never - "

"Dad, I have to make a phone call." Stiles cut him off, pulling out his phone. "Sorry. I'll be right back." He said before getting up, and walking off, not paying attention to what his dad is saying until.

"And I miss your mom."

Stiles stops, turning back around. "What you say?" He asked before seeing his dad reach for the bottle of whiskey. Stiles goes over to stop his dad from pouring.

"Thanks." John said.

Stiles notices the actual state that his dad is in, it reminds him of how his dad was when the teen's mother died. Stiles hates himself for having done this to his dad just to get some information out of him.

"And I really do, I really miss her." He heard his dad, and it breaks his heart. Ever since Stiles' mother died, the two never had talked about it.

"I miss her too." Stiles finally said, getting his dad's attention. "Come on dad, let's get you to bed. You can pour yourself over these files in the morning." He said before going over to his dad to help him up. The fact that the man doesn't protest just shows how deep the hurt really goes.

"You're just like her you know." John spoke up as Stiles helps him up the stairs.

Stiles was almost tempted to make his dad stop talking, but a part of him wants to hear what his dad has to say. They spent so long trying not to talk about it, but maybe it was time to.

"She was always so free spirited." John continued on. "Your eyes are so alike, I see her there sometimes. And just like her, I'm slowly loosing you too."

Stiles felt his heart pang at the last words. "You're not losing me, dad." He insisted, not being able to keep a tear from falling. "I'm perfectly healthy, and I'll definitely out live you." He said as they walk into John's room.

Stiles helps his dad to the bed.

John shakes his head, "Not what I meant." He said, taking his shoes off before rubbing his face tiredly. "You seem so distance lately." He added before laying down.

Stiles doesn't say anything as he brings the comforter up to cover his dad. Stiles hasn't realized how distance he's been towards his dad, and just feels terrible about it. Stiles swears to himself that after they take down Peter, he'll spend more time with his dad.

When he walked out of the room, and closes the door, his phone rings. He pulls out his phone, and sees the caller ID flash Scott.

"Yeah?"

" _Stiles, Peter was here!_ " Scott greeted him with.

Stiles moves away from his dad's door, "What!? What do you mean?"

****

Scott had told Stiles about Peter showing up at his place to pick up his mom for a date, so now he and Stiles are looking for them to stop Peter from doing whatever he has planned. Scott runs in the streets, having his phone out to give Stiles directions of where they went. Scott following his mother's scent.

"They stopped at the side of the road." Scott informed over the phone, having spot them.

" _I see them._ " Stiles answered, hanging up. Scott watches Stiles drive over there, actually hitting the vehicle with his jeep. He sees his mom get out of the car before yelling at Stiles.

Stiles slides out, " _Wow. This is - this is just a crazy coincidence._ " Scott heard Stiles, his friend playing dumb.

Scott hides behind a parked car, and takes a peek to scan his mother to see if Peter bit her. He sighs in relief when he sees no sign of it.

" _Nicely done Scott._ " He heard Peter. " _Nicely done._ "

Scott watches Stiles try to end their date by suggesting to report to the cops about their accident. But Peter blows it off.

" _I know you're there Scott._ " He heard Peter. " _I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart, like that one on the lacrosse team. Jackson? He seems to know all about us. You know how they say, knowledge is power. Not in his case._ "

For a second Scott didn't know what Peter meant by it but then realization hits. He runs away from the scene, running as fast as he can. Scott doesn't exactly know where to go, he just takes a risky guess, and head towards the woods, hoping that they're at the Hale house.

When the Hale house comes into view, Scott rushes inside the brunt house. When he doesn't see neither Jackson nor Derek, he runs upstairs to see if they're there. But they weren't, Scott starts to freak out, trying to think of a place they could have gone until he heard footsteps.

Scott can hear Jackson talking about seeing the brunt house in his dream before realizing what's really about to go down. He can hear the jock's heartbeat speed up out of fear, and the exchange of words.

"No one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" He heard Derek before making his entrance.

"Excuse me." Scott said, getting their attention. "Co-captain." He corrected before jumping off the stairs and landing in front of Derek, wolfed out. He looks behind to make sure Jackson is alright before facing a wolfed out Derek.

"Move." Derek demanded.

"No."

"Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek said before taking a step closer.

"And you think Stiles will be alright with that?" Scott said, seeing Derek freeze in place. "Do you even care about him?" Scott has actually been wondering about this, even when he had promised Stiles that he'll give Derek a chance but deep down he still doesn't trust the man. "Was he just - "

"I'm doing this for Stiles!" Derek shouted angrily.

Stiles furrows his brows in confusion until he realizes, "Peter threaten to kill him." He said before hearing something from outside.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek warned before a flash arrow comes through the narrow window by the door, following it up with gun shots.

Scott was blinded by the flash, so he couldn't move fast enough before the gun shots came through. He gets hit multiple times before going down. He sits up against a drawer that's attach to the wall of the houses, and sees black blood coming out of the bullet wound on his side. _Wolfsbane._ Scott mentally stated as he coughs up blood.

"Scott go!" He heard Derek. But the pain is too unbearable to move. Then he felt Derek's hand on his arm, pulling him up. "Run!"

Scott weakly runs out of the house through the back, dragging himself out to the woods. He tries to keep his strength up as he continues further into the woods, needing to get to Stiles for help. But he's too weak, the amount of wolfsbane in his system too much for him that he ends up dropping to the ground.

"Allison." Scott called out desperately before his eyes slid closed.

A couple minutes later, he hears someone coming. Scott hears them come to a stop beside him before feeling arms picking him up.

"Stiles?" He called out, hoping it's his best friend coming to his rescue.

"It's alright Scott." He heard a voice that isn't Stiles. "You're gonna be alright." Scott heard before falling into unconsciousness.

When Scott wakes up, finally able to breath and not smell or feel any wolfsbane, he sees his boss standing over him.

"I wouldn't get up just yet." Deaton said.

Scott feels disorient, "Am I - "

"You're fine." Deaton cut him off. "And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process."

Scott looks around to see that he's in the exam room of the clinic, then notices Deaton dabbing at his bullet wound on his side. "But you're a vet." Scott said, turning his head to face his boss. His vision going back and forth from clear to blur.

"That's very true." Deaton said. "And ninety percent of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?" Scott questioned.

"Mostly." He heard before his mind starts to slip away. Scott tries to fight it, needing to get to Stiles and warn him about Peter, but he's too weak.


	13. Formality

Scott blinks his eyes open, abruptly getting up.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." He heard before losing his balance. "You okay?"

Scott sees Deaton in front of him, helping him up.

"Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton suggested before hearing the bell to the front door of the clinic. "Hello?" The vet called out.

Scott grabs Deaton's wrist, stopping his boss when the man took a step forward. Fear coursing through his body.

Deaton pats the teen's hand reassuringly before pulling it off his wrist, heading to the front desk. "I'm sorry but we're closed."

"Hi there." Scott heard Peter. "I'm hear to pick up." He heard and immediately goes to the corner of the room, needing some cover.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton said.

"This one wondered in on its own."

"Even if you did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"Oh, I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible." Scott seriously wonders how Deaton isn't afraid of the man in front of him, then wonders who _or what_ Deaton is exactly. "Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine." Peter said, not willing to leave without Scott. "I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said," Scott heard Deaton before hearing the vet take a step closer. "We're closed."

Scott readies himself for an attack from Peter that he's sure will come. He hears the Alpha take a step forward then stop before hearing something scratch against a surface.

"Mountain ash, that's an old one." He heard Peter before hearing something thrown at the wall. Scott would have think that that something had hit Deaton if it wasn't for the vet's steady heartbeat.

"Let me be as clear as possible." He heard Deaton. "We are closed."

Scott hears Peter walk away, "There are others who can help me get what I want Scott." He heard. "More innocent, and far more vulnerable. Especially when they're willing to save the person they love."

"Stiles." Scott gets up, and heads to the front desk to call Stiles. Once the teen picks up his phone, Scott tells Stiles to get to his place fast and he'll explain everything. He hung up the phone before running out of the clinic.

****

"Derek was going to kill Jackson?" Stiles asked, not believing what Scott had just told him.

"Yes. But it's not what you think." Scott said as he search around his room for his phone.

"What? Like Derek betrayed me and lied to me when he said he wouldn't hurt anyone." Stiles almost shouted, feeling angry, hurt, and betrayed. "I should've listened to you. You were right."

"No, Stiles, I was wrong." Scott said, stopping so he can face his best friend. "The only reason Derek went with Peter and listened to him was for you."

Stiles furrows his confusion.

"Peter threaten to kill you if Derek didn't go with him." Scott explained.

Stiles is relieved that Derek actually wouldn't kill anyone for the sake of keeping their secret of being werewolves a secret. "What do we do?"

"First off, I need to call Allison." Scott going back to his desk to search for his phone. "Make sure she's alright, then we need to fine Derek."

Stiles has never strongly agree with Scott since all this werewolf stuff came into their lives. He gets up from Scott's chair, and help his best friend find his phone. Stiles then notice Scott stopping all of a sudden, and the look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My mom just got home from work." Scott said before slowly turning around to lean against his desk.

Stiles notice the sad look on Scott's face, "Is she okay?"

Scott shakes his head.

"What she doing?"

"Crying." Scott said before taking a seat on his bed.

Stiles sits back down on the chair, facing Scott. "Scott, you can't protect everyone."

"I have too."

"No, you don't." Stiles said, getting Scott's attention. "Not alone. Go keep an eye on Allison, I'll go try to find Derek."

"I can't leave you alone, Peter - "

"Won't hurt me if he needs Derek's help." Stiles cut him.

Scott hesitates, "Okay. Call me if anything happens or when you find Derek. If I can find my phone."

****

Derek screams out in pain, feeling a high voltage coursing through his body from the electrical pad placed on his right side. He's chain up against a bar fence in the basement of the Hale house. Kate has been trying to get him to spill who the Alpha is. She turns off the electrical machine.

"Come on Derek." Kate said, rummaging through his things. "He killed your sister." She takes out his wallet, and takes the money inside. "Now, either you're not telling because, well, you want to kill him yourself or," She pulls out his ID. "For some reason, you're protecting him."

Kate walks up to him, laughing, "Look at that sour face." She said, holding his chin. "I bet you always get people coming up to you saying 'smile Derek, why don't you smile more'. Don't you just want to kick those people in the face." She  walks away.

Derek opens his eyes, "I can think of one."

"Promise?" She said, turning back to him. "Because if I thought you would be that much fun, I'll let you go." She walks back to the table where his stuff is, grabbing his phone. Kate goes through the device. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, noth-oh. Now what we have here?"

Derek's attention is grabbed by that, trying to think what could be in his phone that sparked Kate's interest. He's pretty sure he deleted everything the last time he faced Kate.

"Now, Derek, tell me. Who's Stiles?" Kate asked, turning to face him.

Derek's heart starts to beat fast.

Kate goes through his messages, "'Where are you?' 'It's been awhile.' 'I miss you'?" She cocks her head at the werewolf. "Is this the jail bait boyfriend?" She said before scrolling further. "'I love you'? Well, well, I guess he isn't just some boy toy."

Derek growls.

Kate scrolls to the older texts, and comes across a picture that Derek sent. The picture shows Derek with a goofy kid, their faces squish together. "Oh, my god." She said, trying to contain her laughter before turning back to Derek. "The Sheriff's son? You really do love attracting trouble to yourself, do you?"

Kate places the phone down, "Telling from the text messages, I'm guessing he knows what you are. But does he know about us?" She turns to Derek. "About the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burn my family alive." Derek said, his anger building up.

Kate huffs a laugh, "No, I was thinking more about the," She said as she walks up to him. "Hot crazy sex we had. But the fire thing that was fun too."

Derek lunges forward, his fangs out, wanting to kill the huntress in front of him but the chains refrain him from doing so.

Kate laughs, "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She said before leaning down to lick his abs.

Derek growls and lunges forward again, trying to at least rip her throat out with his teeth.

Kate hums, "Oh sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." She said before the door behind her slides open, showing one of her hunters. "But he does."

****

The next day at school, the school day already over. Scott was told by the coach that he can't go to the formal because of his grades. He would have not been able to play lacrosse until he gets his grade up, but apparently the Coach compromised with the principal to just have Scott not go to the dance.

So now Stiles and Scott are trying to convince Jackson on taking Allison to the formal.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson questioned.

"I don't want you to, I need you to." Scott said.

"Screw you." Jackson said. "You know what, you too." He gestures to Stiles. "In fact, screw each other."

"Hey," Stiles jumps in. "You know he saved your life, right?"

"Yeah, by your psychotic boyfriend."

Stiles is taken back by that comment.

"Yeah, I know. And besides," Jackson turns to Scott. "You left me for dead."

"I got shot for you." Scott said, not believing the jerk in front of him.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson challenged.

"You know it healed."

Jackson hums, "Convenient."

"Just do it for Allison." Scott pleaded. "Ok, she's in serious danger. I'm talking about around the clock danger, and she needs someone to keep an eye on her around the dance."

"Have her dad do it." Jackson argued. "Ok, he's the one actually equip to handle this."

They're getting real tired with the jock's ability to not cooperate. "How am I suppose to do that, and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott pointed out.

"Not my problem." Jackson said before getting to his locker.

But Scott slams his hand on it, stopping the jock. "You're her friend too. You are, all that time you spent together to get to me, you can't tell me in the end you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison, it's impossible not to like her." Scott tries to persuade Jackson. "You can't tell me, you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson argued.

"Then it's worth it."

Stiles cringed at the response. _Wrong answer._

"Not to me." Jackson said before pushing his way through them.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so." Stiles said, having told Scott before they approached the jock that Jackson will reject helping them. "'Cause it's not strong enough, how about, I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say, and never disagree ever ever for the sake of your wolfly-hood."

"I'm not done." Scott said before walking off.

"Your not done." Stiles sighed, knowing exactly what Scott is going to do next. He watches his best friend pin Jackson against the door, showing off his werewolf strength, going for a second round of persuasion. Stiles had to admit that he likes this new tactic Scott went for.

Jackson finally gives in, out of fear, to taking Allison to the formal.

They're in the hall way, watching Jackson from a distance talking to Allison, and laughing.

Stiles notice Scott a bit on edge. "Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there."

"I'm still going." Scott said.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Although he's one to talk.

"Not yet."

"Do you even have a suit?"

"Not yet."

_Oh my -_ "Do you have a ticket to the formal?" Stiles said as Scott turns to face him. "A ride there?"

"No," Scott sighed. "And no."

"So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to, without a date, a suit, or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all about to kick your little werewolf ass."

"Yeah." Scott smirked. "You're gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah." Stiles said before wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulders. They walk out of the school, going to the jeep to head for the mall.

****

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind." Allison said as she and Lydia go on the up escalator of the mall. They're at the mall shopping for their dresses for the formal.

"You could smile at least." Lydia said. "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone can be falling in love with your smile'."

Allison huffs a laugh.

"Smile Allison. I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologizes go, that's more than I expected." Allison said. When they were in the woods, Allison trying out the flash bomb arrow head, Lydia had confessed to having kissed Scott to get back at Jackson.

"Excellent." Lydia said.

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask."

"What?" Lydia asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," Allison said as they reach the second floor. "You're going to cancel on whatever dumb roided up jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

Allison turns her attention to the perfume and cologne station where Stiles is standing by, sniffing cologne. "Him." She turns back to Lydia, and sees the frown on her face. "Awe, don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile."

They turn their attention to Stiles, and see him spotting them before waving. Lydia gives in, actually valuing her friendship with Allison. They head on over, Lydia asking Stiles to the dance to which the teen said yes.

Now Stiles is following Lydia around the dress department, carrying almost a dozen dresses. "Okay," He said as Lydia hands him another dress for her to try on. "You're gonna try all these on?" He asked.

Lydia ignores the question, heading for another dress.

Stiles can't help but feel that the strawberry blonde is a bit upset with him for some reason. He rushes up ahead of her, getting in front her. "Okay, why do I get the feeling that you're acting like your old self towards me?" Stiles asked, stopping her. "I thought we were cool, in fact I thought we were starting to be friends."

"You lied to me." Lydia said angrily. "Danny told me that your so called 'boyfriend' is actually your cousin."

Stiles is taken back, speechless due to being surprise at how angry Lydia really is.

"Is this some kind of plan to get me to date you?" Lydia asked, glaring at Stiles. "Pretend to have a boyfriend and then what? Say you two broke - "

"Woah, woah woah!" Stiles chanted, placing the dresses on a rack. "No, Lydia I didn't lie to you. I lied to Danny."

Lydia glares at him.

"Lydia, I swear."

Lydia relaxes, "Why did you lie to Danny?" She asked. "He's gay, he understands - "

"It's not that." Stiles cuts her off, and sighs in defeat. He takes a quick look around to make sure no one will hear him. "I'm not hiding my relationship because of my sexuality - which by the way, bisexual - I'm hiding it because the person I'm dating is older than me. Like, six years older." He whispered the last part.

Lydia gapes at him then starts to get a bit excited, "Oh, my - a college guy?" She whispered.

"Early graduate."

That just made Lydia more excited, "You need to tell me everything." She said with the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen her wear.

"Uh, what about the dress?" Stiles asked, wondering if Lydia had forgotten what she came to the mall for.

"I already picked one. This one." She said, grabbing a light beige dress that has a black strap around the waist along with a few feathery fabrics pinned with three pearl looking things for added touch. "The other dresses were just to torture you." She said before grabbing his arm, and walking off. "Now, tell me everything about this guy."

****

" _Hey it's me,_ " Derek heard Chris' voice from the other end of the phone. Kate, sitting by the electrical machine, listening to her message. " _I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I want to know where you are, call me. Now._ " 

Kate takes a deep breath, and sighs, "Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you." She said, dropping her phone on the table. "So, say hi to your sister for me." She reaches for the electrical machine then stops, her hand on the switch. "You did tell her about me did you? The truth about the fire."

She turned around on her seat before getting up. "Or did you?" Kate mockingly gasps at the look on Derek's face. "Did you tell anybody?"

Derek stays silent, not looking at the huntress.

"Oh, sweetie," Kate acts sorry. "That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault, you got tricked by a pretty face." She chuckles. "It happens, handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family who kills werewolves. Is that ironic?"

Kate walks forward, "Is it ironic that you were inadvertently helping me take down the rest of the pack, again." She laughs. "Or just a little bit of history repeating. Especially when you're dating someone with the same age gap between us." She said before walking back to the electrical machine. "Poor kid probably going to cry his eyes out, just like you did."

Derek clench his fists, readying himself for the electrocution of a life time. But Kate stops, tapping her finger on the machine. "History repeating." He heard her say.

"It's not Jackson is it?" Kate asked, turning back towards Derek. "Oh, no no no. He's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but...he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott."

****

Now dark out, Stiles pulls into the school's parking lot, parking in his usual spot. He climbs out of his jeep, and rushes over to the passenger side to open the door for Lydia.

"Thanks." She said as she hops out, and straightens out her dress. "Jackson."

Stiles turns to see Allison and Jackson already here.

"You look handsome." Lydia commented.

"Obviously." Jackson said in a high and mighty tone.

_What a jerk._ Stiles thought.

"It's Hugo Boss." Jackson said before he and Allison walk off.

"I don't care." Lydia tells herself. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark."

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Stiles said.

"Really?" Lydia asked.

Stiles holds out his arm for Lydia to take before they walk towards the entrance of the school. They head to the gymnasium, and show their tickets to security before being let in.

"How about we take a seat at a table?" Lydia suggested.

"Sure." Stiles agreed, spotting a couple empty spots on the far left side of the room. He pulls out the seat for the strawberry blonde before taking a seat beside her. They sat in silent, watching others dancing, chatting and getting tipsy. Then they see Jackson and Allison going on the dance floor.

Stiles turns to Lydia, "You wanna dance?"

Lydia glances at Jackson, "Pass."

Stiles turns his head to the jock, and sees him glancing their way. Stiles turns back to Lydia, "Don't take this the wrong way but what do you seriously see in that jerk anyways?"

Lydia sighs, "He wasn't always a jerk, you know."

"Vaguely." Stiles said.

"I was the only one who he was sweet to and treat like, well, a princess."

"Was?" Stiles questioned.

"Are you forgetting the little conversation in the hallway a few days ago?" Lydia asked rhetorically. "And Allison." She added.

"Is that why you kissed Scott?"

Lydia's attention was grabbed by that, "You saw."

"Yeah. It was a bit of a - "

"Bitch move." Lydia finished off, still feeling terrible about it.

"I was going to say 'a move out of a mean girls movie'," Stiles corrected. "But whatever makes you feel better."

Lydia chuckles. She takes another glance at Jackson with Allison, and sighs.

"Okay, that's it." Stiles sighed, getting up. "Get up, you're gonna dance with me because you are not gonna let that jerk get to you. You're gonna show him that you can have fun without him, and show him that you're so over him in his jerkass face."

Lydia smiles, "I'm seriously wondering how we aren't best friends."

"Well, how about we change that." Stiles suggested, holding out his hand. "Shall we dance, my strawberry blonde friend."

Lydia chuckles, taking Stiles' hand. "Let's, my whiskey eyed friend."

Stiles pulls her to the dance floor, "Whiskey eyed? That's new. I must warn you though, stare at them too long and you'll get drunk."

Lydia laughs.

They walk pass the Coach before hearing him shouting out for Scott. Stiles looks around, trying to spot his best friend. He sees the Coach making his way through the mass of people on the dance floor, trying to get to Scott. Then the entire room got quiet, Stiles sees Scott with his arms wrap around Danny's neck.

Stiles bites down the laugh that was about to escape his lips. Everyone watching them and assuming the Coach is against them being together. The Coach tries to explain himself but stumbles through his words before finally letting Scott go.

"That was something." Lydia comment.

"Yup. Although, I think someone should tell Danny that Scott's mine." Stiles said, making Lydia laugh. They bring their bodies close together, dancing to the slow music and chat away.

Stiles notice Lydia looking around, "You okay?" He asked.

"Uh, just need to take a little break."

"You mean, you need to go find Jackson."

Lydia nods.

"I get it." Stiles lets her go. "Good luck." He said before she walks off. Stiles goes back to the table, deciding to wait for her, and probably Jackson, there.

A few minutes later, and Stiles hasn't seen or heard from Lydia. He gets up and pulls out his phone to call her as he walks out of the gymnasium. As he steps out he spots Jackson, "Where the hell you've been?" Stiles asked the jock, pocketing his phone. "Did Lydia ever find you?"

Jackson sighs, and shrugs his shoulders, not saying anything but his face says it.

"What?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I - I was out behind the school, and I - I -" Jackson stumbled. "I was out,"

Stiles doesn't like the sound of that, "What happened?"

Jackson doesn't respond.

"Jackson," Stiles' voice firm and worried. "What did you do?"

Jackson tells him everything, from when he stepped out of the school to meeting Chris in the woods. Stiles runs out, heading off to find Lydia. He heads straight for the lacrosse field, getting a feeling that that is where she went. He gets to the field, and sees Lydia out in the middle and someone walking up to her. That someone being Peter Hale.


	14. Code-Breaker

"No, I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles said, refusing to leave Lydia laying on the field and bleed to death. He had tried to warn Lydia to run from the man, but was too late. Peter had attacked her, and worst of all given her the bite.

"You truly are persistent." Peter said, wiping off the bleed on his mouth with a handkerchief. "Probably one of the many qualities you possess that Derek fell in love with. Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles pulls out his phone.

Once he made the call, Peter drags him up, and pushes the teen in front of him. Stiles leads the way to his jeep.

"Don't feel bad." Peter said as Stiles drives their way to a parking lot building. "She lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah." Stiles said, trying to form a plan in his head as he goes along with whatever Peter needs. "And once a month, she'll go out of her freakin' mind and try to tear me apart."

"Actually, considering that she's a woman, twice a month."

Stiles seriously can't believe the man just said that. The entire ride Stiles stays silent, really working out a plan to stop Peter. Stiles just listens to Peter's directions, and heads to the lowest level of the parking lot.

When he hops out of the jeep, he's then drag by the collar towards a black Chevrolet Malibu.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter answered as he takes out the key to the car, unlocking the trunk.

"What happened to your n- Oh, my god!" Stiles exclaimed when the man opened the trunk to reveal said nurse in there. Dead.

Peter grabs the laptop bag that the nurse's body was holding, handing it to the teen. "I got better." He said before closing the trunk. He takes back the laptop bag.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles said before the man hands him a wireless router. "Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy." He added when Peter takes out the laptop. "Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"

Peter doesn't seem amuse, "Turn it on, and get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles commented as he connects the router. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't."

"Even if I can't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to god - " Stiles gets cut off by Peter slamming the teen's head on the trunk of the car.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles." Peter leans in. "Don't make me persuade you." He lets go once he's sure that the teen will do as he said.

Stiles gets to it, continuing on with the connection before he could go to the GPS tracking system. "What happens after you find Derek?"

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter ordered.

"You're gonna kill people aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone." He explained. "I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them."

"They're not gonna help you."

"Oh, they will. Because it'll save you and Allison. And you will, because it will save Derek and Scott. Your boyfriend whom you fallen in love with, and your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password."

Stiles sighs in defeat, and types.

"His username is Allison?" Peter questioned, before the teen types again. "His password is also Allison?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked rhetorically before turning the GPS on. "Wait, what the - that's where they're keeping him?" He asked, looking at a map of the woods. "At his own house?"

"Not at it, under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter said before they hear a howl.

Stiles watches Peter put the laptop and router back in the bag before putting it in the car. Then another howl pierce through the air, this one less fierce than the first as if calling for help. Stiles doesn't know how, but he knows that it's Derek.

"Give me your keys." Peter demanded.

Stiles sighs, and hands them over. "Careful. She grinds in seconds." He said before the man crush the keys in his hands, bending them before giving them back. Stiles gapes at him, taking his now useless keys back.

Peter walks to the driver side.

"So, you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles said, regretting it immediately.

Peter takes a step forward. "Don't you understand yet?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles seriously can't believe this guy.

"I like you, Stiles. I can see why my nephew has fallen for you." Peter said. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

That caught Stiles off guard, "What?"

"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated a bit slowly. "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter said before taking a step closer to the teen. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. You'd be equals." He reaches for Stiles' right wrist, bringing it closer to his mouth. "Yes or -"

Peter stops, and tilts his head at the teen.

Stiles tries to yank his wrist away from the crazed werewolf, but the man just tightens his grip. Peter takes a whiff of the teen before loosening his grip, letting Stiles yank his hand away.

Peter hums, "Maybe I shouldn't give you the bite."

Stiles furrows his brows in confusion.

"Well, goodbye, Stiles." Peter said, opening the car door. "For now."

****

Stiles rushes into the emergency room where Lydia is being kept. Then his dad pops in front of him, holding him back. "You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital because I'm gonna kill you." The Sheriff said in rage.

"I'm - I'm sorry." Stiles said out of breath. "I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here."

"Stiles! I don't care!"

This is the first time Stiles has seen his dad this mad, and he doesn't know how to react to that. All he knows is that Lydia could be changing, or dying. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked.

The Sheriff glances back, both seeing Lydia's mother in the room, watching over her. John turns back to his son, and sighs, "They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened." He said calmly. "She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Stiles asked, his heart still racing from running to the hospital.

"Doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction." The Sheriff informed. "Her body keeps going into shock."

_Oh, no._ Stiles thought, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Did you see anything?" His dad asked. "I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

Stiles hesitates, wanting to tell his dad what's actually going on but knows that the man won't believe him. So, he lies, "No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott?" John asked.

"What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles asked.

"Did he see anything?"

"What are you - Has he not been here?" Stiles asked unbelievably, having one problem after another.

"What are you talking about?" The Sheriff asked confusingly. "I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response."

Stiles moves his gaze to Jackson, hoping he knows. But the jock shrugs his shoulders, not knowing a thing. Then it clicks, "And you're not gonna get one."

"What do you mean?" His dad asked.

"Did you figure anything else out about the fire?" Stiles asked, avoiding his dad's question, needing to know more if he's going to help Scott and Derek.

The Sheriff sighs, "Yes, and I'm not telling you." He said before walking away.

Stiles follows, "Wha - But - "

"Stiles." John cut the teen off as he exits out of the emergency room. "Listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?"

"Dad, tell me." Stiles begged as he follows. "Look, you know it has something to do with Derek." That got the Sheriff's attention, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wha- I thought you said that you two barely knew him." John said.

Stiles sighs, "Alright, we might know him a little better than that."

John grabs his son's neck, and drags him away from the doctors and nurses ears, anger rising. "You realize I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right?" Stiles tries to convince his dad. "Dad, come on."

The Sheriff hesitates, "You know that girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case." He said, gesturing to Lydia's hospital room.

"Wha - when did you decide it was definitely arson?" Stiles asked, needing to know more.

"When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is," John added quickly when Stiles was about to ask. "But yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?" Stiles asked.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Well, was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles pushed, really needing to know.

"She's probably in her late twenties." The Sheriff answered as his phone rings. He pulls out the device, "Damn it, I gotta grab this call."

"You don't know her name!?" Stiles asked in frustration.

"No, I don't. What is this twenty questions!?" John said, now irritated, and his phone still rings. "All we know she had a very distinctive, uh," He snaps his fingers, trying to think of the word. "What do you call it? A pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant!?" Stiles asked, not being able to think right now.

"Stiles, do you go to school!? A pendant! A pendant!" John shouted, gesturing to his collar where the pendant would fall on. "It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?" He gestures to said device.

"Yes." Stiles gives in.

"Thank you." The Sheriff said before walking off and answering the call.

Stiles runs his hands through his hair, trying to think. Then everything clicks into place, Derek, the hunters, the fire, and a young woman with a pendant. "Oh, god."

****

Scott runs through the woods, heading towards the direction of the howl that answered his call. Scott needs Derek to help him stop Peter, stop him for good. Once the Hale house is in sight, Scott slows down, having his guard up for any hunters. He picks up Derek's scent, following it towards a small gate that hides under a mount of dirt and leaves.

Scott opens it, and ducks inside. He walks through a passageway with light bulbs attached to the side of the walls, showing the way. As he moves forward, Scott soon hears someone, " _Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting._ " He heard before the man grabs for something. " _So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya, I used to play in college."_

Scott gets to the room where Derek has been kept in, and sees the older beta catch the bat with his free hand.

"I brought a little help too." Derek said, getting the hunter to throw his attention behind him to see Scott by the doorway. Derek punches his torturer, having him fly back and hit the wall. Getting knocked out.

Scott walks up to Derek.

Derek takes off the electrical pad on his side, "Scott help me with this." He said, gesturing to his still cuffed left hand with his head.

"No." Scott said, stopping in front of the older beta.

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what!" Derek shouted in frustration.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott said, not helping until the man in front of him helps him.

"You can't! Alright? Now," Derek said before trying to shake his hand free, but he can't. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so get me out of here right now! Get me out right now!"

Scott keeps a straight face, "Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh?" Derek said angrily. "For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old! You're a child!"

"So is Stiles." Scott shot back. "Stiles is sixteen years old and in love, just like me. Are you going to tell me that his 'stupid little teenage crush' means absolutely nothing?"

Derek doesn't say anything, glaring at the teen.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Scott brought up as he pulls out a piece of paper. "He lied. Remember this?" He shows the agency report of the deer with the spiral craved on its side. "This what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

Derek glances at the piece of paper from moving his firm gaze to the teen, "Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me about three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?" Scott asked rhetorically. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me."

Derek breaths in, leaning back against the fence. Staying silence but keeping his gaze firm.

Scott shakes his head, not knowing what else to say to convince Derek. He turns around, "Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other - " He stops when he hears the bar bend and the chains break. The teen turns back around, and sees Derek's other hand free.

Derek rubs his wrist, and stares back the teen with determination in his eyes. "I'll help you." 

****

"You ready?" Stiles asked Jackson.

They're at the school, in the chemistry room, making two molotov cocktails. Before they left the hospital, they had to deal with Chris and his hunters. The man demanding to know where Scott and Derek are, so they can know where the Alpha is. Stiles had refused to tell them anything at first, knowing that they'll just kill not only Peter but Scott and Derek as well.

Chris was a little rough, but Stiles got to the man by mentioning the Hale fire. Chris said they had nothing to do with it. Stiles knows Chris had nothing to with it, the man follows the code, but his sister on the other hand. So after telling Chris that it was Kate who did it, they all rushed out of the hospital. And Stiles and Jackson rushed over to the school.

"Yeah." Jackson answered.

"Good, lets go." Stiles said, both grabbing their flammable liquids and heading on out.

They take Jackson's posche since Stiles' keys are useless.

Stiles drives fast through the woods, needing to get to the Hale house.

"Hey, hey, hey. This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle." Jackson said, not wanting his car to get wreck.

"Yeah? Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked.

Jackson sighs, "No."

"Then shut up." Stiles said, stepping on the gas.

They make it to the Hale house to see a wolfed out Scott battling out with a fully turned Peter. Stiles honks the horn, getting the Alpha's attention before he and Jackson get out of the car. Stiles had grabbed the molotov cocktail, and throws it at Peter. But the beast caught it.

"Oh, damn." Stiles takes a step back in fear, the first cocktail being their only shot.

"Allison!" He heard Scott, and sees him throw something at the huntress.

Allison quickly sets her bow before shooting an arrow at the molotov, igniting it and Peter's arm on fire. Stiles gives Jackson a look to throw his molotov, setting Peter's entire body on fire. Peter roars at the pain but doesn't seem to be going down that easily. He was about to go after Allison but Scott jumps in with a kick, sending the Alpha tumbling backwards.

Peter finally drops to his knees, the fire extinguished, and his entire body burnt. He drops, now laying on the ground, finally over.

Stiles watches Allison walk up to Scott, giving the werewolf a kiss. Then Stiles spots his werewolf walking up to Peter's body. "Derek!" Stiles called out, getting everyone's attention. He rushes over to the man.

"Stay back, Stiles!" Derek shouted when the teen was getting too close. Derek moons over his uncle, the man still live, but barely.

Stiles stopped, knowing what Derek is going to do is what the man needs to do.

"Wait!" They heard Scott. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this I'm died. Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do?"

Silence takes over them, Derek hesitating.

"You've," Peter weakly breathed out. "Already decided." He moves his gazes to Derek. "I can smell it on you." His eyes glow red.

Derek raise his claw hand.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott shouted, trying to get Derek to stop but it was useless. The man rips out Peter's throat.

Derek gets up, taking deep breaths as the new power course through his body. He turns to the others, eyes start to change, " **I'm the Alpha now.** "

When Stiles heard the tone of power and status in Derek's voice, something in him sparks up. He knows he should be afraid of the man in front of him, but he doesn't. Stiles takes a step forward, "Derek."

Derek turns his attention to Stiles, and growls.

Stiles stops in his movement. "Derek?"

Derek just stares at the teen for a moment before running off.

"Wait! Derek - "

"Leave him!" Chris shouted, stopping Stiles. "He's too dangerous to be near at the moment."

"He's not dangerous." Stiles glares at the hunter.

"Yes he is. When a beta takes or steals the Alpha status they sometime lose control." Chris explained before letting go of Allison. "All of you leave. Allison give me the necklace."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked.

"What I have to. Give me the necklace." Chris said, holding out his hand to his daughter.

Allison does what she's told, handing it over.

"Now all of you go."

And they did just that, Scott and Allison decide to walk out of the woods, wanting the time to talk. While Stiles has Jackson drop him off at home. Stiles gets home to an empty house, and heads to his room to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He spends a good hour in the shower, letting the cool water wash his body. Washing away the adrenaline.

Once Stiles felt like not raising the water bill, he turns off the shower. He dried myself off with his towel, and puts on his pajama bottoms and a nice big shirt. The shirt having belonged to Derek. Stiles had clean the blood off and just forgotten to give it back to the man.

Stiles heads back to his room. He flips on the lights, and jumps in surprise at Derek being in his room. The teen sighs, "Derek, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry." He heard the man. Derek's head down, avoiding the teen's eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Stiles shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry for lying to my best friend about the cure?" He starts to list off, not going to let the man speak. "Sorry for keeping too many secrets? Secrets like, being born a werewolf? Not telling me you've been in town for - god knows how long - before you found me and Scott in the woods looking for his inhaler? Not coming to me and telling me that you were helping Peter? Oh, and to put the cherry on top, not telling me that you use to have a thing for Kate."

Derek finally looks up, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "It took me awhile to figure it out, but when I did..." He trailed off, not needing to state the obvious.

"I'm sorry. I - " Derek feels his throat constricting, trying to come up what to say. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I really am." He takes a deep breath. "I promise to leave you and Scott alone." He said, turning towards the window.

Stiles rushes over to him, grabbing his arm. "No, Derek." He said, stopping the man.

Derek turns to face the teen.

"Derek. I'm not breaking up with you. I just - I - " Now it's Stiles' turn to feel his throat constricting. "Jeezus." He breathed out before grabbing the man's face to bring their lips together.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles desperately, not wanting to let him go.

The kiss wasn't like any of the others they had. This one filled with so much, so much passion and need for the other. Stiles breaks the kiss, but not the embrace, having their foreheads rest against each other. "I love you, Derek. I don't want you to leave me, to stay out of my life. I just want you to not keep any secrets from me."

"I love you too, Stiles." Derek said, brushing his lips against the teen's. "And I promise not to keep any secrets from you."

"You swear?" Stiles brush his lips to Derek's.

"I swear." Derek promised before locking their lips. Showing each other how much they love the other.

When they needed air, they pull away. Both breathing in the other's space, Derek taking in the teen's scent, having it calm himself from the Alpha wolf inside him.

"Please stay." Stiles breathed out.

Derek nods before burying his nose in the teen's neck, taking in the scent.

****

The next day, Stiles and Scott are at the hospital, sneaking into Lydia's room.

"Shut the door." Scott whispered.

Stiles slowly closes the door, cringing as it makes squeaking sounds. He closes it all the way, and stumbles a bit. "What?" He asked, seeing the look on Scott's face.

They get to their feet, and walk over to Lydia. They look behind them, through the large glass window, to make sure no one has notice them before Scott lifts up Lydia's gown. Stiles turns his head away, not being able to bring himself to look.

Scott pulls off the bandage half way to see if the bite mark is gone.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked, still not looking.

"No. Not at all." Scott said, brow furrowed in confusion.

Stiles turns his head at Scott, then takes a look for himself. "I don't get it. The doctors said she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me." Scott informed. "Which means, she's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?"

"I don't know." Scott said, placing the bandage back on. "Lets go."

They sneak out of the room, and out of the hospital. "I'll let Allison know." Scott said, before starting to walk off.

"And I'll let Derek know." Stiles said, getting Scott's attention.

"No." Scott stopped, turning to face Stiles. "Don't tell Derek, not until we know."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Because," Scott bites down, hesitating to say what he's thinking. "I don't trust him."

Stiles roll his eyes, "Oh, my god. Scott - "

"No, Stiles." Scott cut him off. "He lied to me about a cure so he can get the Alpha power." He said before walking away angrily.

"Scott!" Stiles called out, but it was no use. Scott too pissed off to listen. Stiles sighs in defeat, letting Scott go before going to his jeep.

When he gets home, Stiles heads up to his room. He opens the door, and jumps in surprise at the sight of Derek in his room, again. "You really like making my heart race, do you?" He asked his boyfriend sarcastically, closing the door.

Derek huffs a laugh, "Little bit. So, what's the status on Lydia?"

"The bite didn't heal, and she's not dying." Stiles said.

Derek furrows his brows in confusion. "What? Stiles, she's either changing or dying. She can't be neither, it's unheard of. Unless,"

"Unless what?" Stiles asked, not liking the sound of that.

"There are legends, myths, of being bitten." Derek informed. "Saying that a werewolf's bite doesn't necessarily mean you'll turn into a werewolf."

"Okay, so, what is she turning into if not a werewolf?"

"I don't know." Derek shrugs his shoulders. "But it could be like you said, she's not changing or dying. I don't really know much of an Alpha's power since I wasn't brought up as one. Peter could've just given her a regular bite or something."

"Yeah." Stiles said. "But just to make sure I'll keep an eye on her during the night. They don't call you guys 'creatures of the night' for nothing." He said, taking out his phone to check the time, "I got a few hours until it gets dark. What do you want to do?"

Derek smirks, and walks up to the teen. He wraps his arms around Stiles' waist to bring the teen into a kiss, initiating a make out session. Stiles wraps his arms around the young Alpha's neck. When both needed air, Derek pulls back then goes for Stiles's neck.

" _Oh_ , I'm so on board." Stiles said in bliss before being push down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter for part 2 (season 2) is now up.


End file.
